Shugo Chara Talkshow!
by Hiroto Akemi
Summary: Ask the characters of Shugo Chara! Some confessions, dares, and truths!
1. Chapter 1

Ari-chan111: Yo people, this is my first Talkshow!  
Amu: Right. Like you haven't made any yet.  
Ari-chan111: But I DIDN'T.  
Kuukai: Geez, no questions yet?  
Ari-chan111: Of course not. I mean, come on. I just started this!  
Kuukai: Okay, okay.  
Ari-chan111: Now, send in your questions pleez! I am hoping you do!  
Ikuto: Ohayo… Is it that early in the morning?  
Ari-chan111: But it's the afternoon, almost evening.  
Ikuto: Cats sleep during the day, FYI.  
Ari-chan111: Every time a new word comes, watch below at Ari-chan111's Dictionary.

Ari-chan111's Dictionary:  
1. FYI: **F**or **Y**our **I**nformation.

* * *

Hi people! See, not everyone hate me!

Ikuto: How is that?  
Ari-chan111: Oh, just shut UP. -gives a brilliant smile to questioners and darers- Nice to see you all! Virtual cupcakes for all of ya!  
Amu: Get ON with the questions or else I'll KILL you!...  
Ari-chan111: Ignore the Amu idiot next to me. -claps hands- Now, are we ready to start?  
Amu: -explodes-

Here is the first questioner/darer: _To Tadase: From Ari-chan1212:  
__Kiss Nadeshiko. To Yaya: Eat 6lbs of ice-cream. To Ikuto: Why do you like Amu? You've got Utau! To Utau: How can you love Ikuto? He is your SIBLING!  
__To Amu: Ikuto, Kuukai, or Tadase? To Yaya: Why do you like every single Jack's Chair?_

Ari-chan111: Interesting. So, Tadase, kiss Nadeshiko.  
Tadase: Whyyyyyyyyyy?  
Ari-chan111: -glares- Dares are MEANT to be FOLLOWED.  
Tadase: Fine. You make it sound like an order. -walks up to Nadeshiko-  
Nadeshiko: Oh, hello, Hotori-kun.  
Tadase: I-I...  
Nadeshiko: ?  
Tadase: -kisses Nadeshiko-  
Nadeshiko: -runs- Yay! Chasing!  
Tadase: -runs- Yay! Running away! -trips on Ari-chan111's foot-  
Nadeshiko: -starts murduring Tadase-  
Ari-chan111: -sweatdrop- Okay, here's the next questioner.

_To Tadase: From Sierraphantom: Are you gay? To Ikuto: Are you afraid of water?_

Ari-chan111: Very ... satisfying.  
Amu: Tadase-kun! So, are you gay?  
Tadase: -sniff- I-I already -sniff- explained -sniff sniff- this! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The only reason I am looking all girly is 'cause I wanna pretend to be a girl and sleep over at Amu's!  
Amu/Ari-chan111/Kuukai/Nadeshiko/Nagihiko/Kairi/Rima/All the characters/Charas: O.O/O_  
Ikuto: Oh, shut up, Kiddy King. I'd be a much more suitable man for Amu, so puh-leez!  
Ari-chan111: You make me barf. -shoves Tadase away on to the Choking Robot 3000- Nway, Ikuto, are you afraid of water?  
Ikuto: -rolls eyes- I'm a CAT.  
Ari-chan111: You're not ANSWERING my question.  
Ikuto: I don't wanna say I am in front of Amu. She thinks I'm so cool!  
Amu: -sighs- In other words, you can't swim.  
Ikuto: I'll learn to, someday in the future, just for you, Amu.  
Amu: Never mind. You'll make me drown. Next damn questioner/darer.  
AudriTheOverlander: Don't YOU damn me.

_To Ikuto: From AudriTheOverlander: Who have been some of your past girlfriends? To Kuukai, Yaya, Rima: Who do you like?_

Ari-chan111: Amazing... I suppose. Romance.  
AudriTheOverlander: I worked hard to make these questions! APPRECIATE IT!!!  
Ikuto: I will answer the question. Let's take a look...  
Ari-chan111: -expectant- Well?  
Ikuto: Sadly, I do not have an undying love to be my quarantine with my undying soul of the wilderness. But otherwise, I have Amu!  
Ari-chan111: You make me barf, too. -shoves Ikuto away on to the Choking Robot 4000- Okay, Kuukai. Who do you like?  
Kuukai: I have no idea. Hinamori thinks I'm a "manly man" (In the episode when Nagihiko appears), but she's a really great best friend to me.  
Ari-chan111: Sure. Okay, Yaya?  
Yaya: Nadeshiko-chan's cooking!!  
Ari-chan111: I mean, who?  
Yaya: Nadeshiko-chan's cooking!!  
Ari-chan111: -shoves Yaya on to the Choking Robot 2000-  
Yaya: Nadeshiko-chan's cooking!!  
Ari-chan111: Rima? Please give me a LOGICAL answer.  
Rima: ...  
Ari-chan111: ...  
Rima:...  
Rima: ...  
Ari-chan111: Um, well, that certainly was... interesting. Nway, on to the next person!

_To Amu's Charas: From Subspace Ace: Drink an ego boost potion (turn into teenage humans)_

Miki: Not very logical, but I'll do it! -drinks potion and turns into a character not unlike Amulet Spade-  
Suu: I'm a little scared...  
Ran: Oh boy! This is so COOL!!! -shoves contents of potion into her and Suu: turns into characters not unlike Amulet Heart(Ran) and Amulet Clover(Suu)-  
Characters of Shugo Chara: O.O ZOMG!  
_Different Reactions:  
Kuukai: Cool!  
Amu: -faints-  
Tadase: Amulet Heart! -blushes like a girly girl and giggles-  
Nadeshiko/Nagihiko: Oh my.  
Subspace Ace: Yea!  
Yaya: -cough- C -cough- OO -cough- LLLL!  
Ikuto: Cute.  
Utau: So not singer.  
_Ari-chan111: Nway, that's it for today! Have a great time! Next time, who ever sends in a review first, they'll be a special guest in the next chappie! :3 Hurry and review!  
Amu: Ask...  
Kuukai: Dare...  
Ari-chan111: Be Involved...  
Ikuto: In Ari-chan111's...  
Everyone: TALKSHOW!!! That's it for today! See you next time on Ari-chan111's Talkshow!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody!

Ari-chan111: Sowwy, but I was busy with homework. (That was directed to the fans)  
Ikuto: Yea, like I care.  
Fans: We love Ari-chan111!  
Ari-chan111: See?! HA!  
Amu: Yo you. Shut the damn HELL up!  
Kuukai: Ny Qs today?  
Ari-chan111: Yup! Let's see... -unfolds paper-

* * *

_From Kame-san:  
Q to Ikuto: Are you actually a pedophile?  
D to Ikuto: Charanari with Ran._

Announcment: From now on, Ari-chan111 is "me".

Me: OK, Ikuto. Answer the cool question. -mumbles something-  
Ikuto: -reads question- What the HELL? Okay, what I mean is, what the HELL is a peepo-who?  
Me: Nevermind. Just do the dare.  
Ikuto: -reads dare- In your dreams, BAKA WRITER!  
Kame-san: WAT DID U CALL ME?  
Ikuto: -yells too- GO TO HELL!  
Me: Eh-hem, THE DARE??  
Ikuto: Fine. Ran, come on.  
Ran: Yays!  
Ikuto: My own heart... unlock, I guess.  
Everybody: -waits-  
Nothing happens  
Kame-san: What? My precious experiment!!  
Ikuto: Oh, Kami-sama just blessed me!! -sob with joy-  
Kame-san: Waaaaaaa! I hate you Kami-sama! HATE YOU!  
Me: Getting emotional here, are we?  
Everybody: NO!!!  
Me: Nway, sorry, Haku of the Ice and Alala-chan, we cannot do anything about your question/dare until the last chapter. Pleez forgive me.  
Ikuto: Bye, dudes and dudettes!  
Me: Bye people! Be sure to send in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am soooo sorry I did not update!  
Ikuto: ... I wish you did not have time today...!!  
Me: Are you KIDDING? My fans need me!  
Amu: Pleez... move on.  
Me: Where's your sense of humour!?  
Kuukai: Yea!  
Amu: Anger management, Amu...

Anyway, today, we get to see Angel of Sadness Haku-chan's dare!!

* * *

Sooo...

Me: -unfolds paper- Eh-hemmmm...  
Dares:  
Tadase, kiss Amu then Utau! Ikuto, go out with me or die! Amu and Utau, back off from Ikuto!  
Tadase: Everybody's ganging up on me...  
-Tadase kisses Amu and Utau-  
Utau: ...YOU...YOU...  
Amu: Tadase-kun! How could you!!?  
Tadase: YOU HAPPY!?  
Me: Er, let's discuss that later, meanwhile, next dare!  
Ikuto: You suck...  
-Ikuto tries to kill himself-  
Me: I have a weak stomach for blood, please kill yourself somewhere else...  
Ikuto: No problem! -jumps up happily-  
Amu: ...-muttering bloody murder-

Qs from Mo12341234:

Rima, why are you so serious??  
Everyone do the chacha slide!

Everyone: -doing the chacha slide-  
Rima: Me, serious...?  
Amu: Rima's actually not serious at all, questioner-san...  
Me:?  
Kuukai:?  
Me: Okay... I have to hurry, this is the last review, and I PROMISE I will make the next chapter as funny as the first!! -pleez! believe me!-

Shi-chan13:

Are you really a guy, Tadase?  
Ask Amu out, Ikuto!

Me: Well, Tadase-chan?  
Tadase: 100% sure! Well, maybe 65%... or 0.1%...  
Everybody: O.O  
Me: O-okay... I think I'll go do my homework while you people finish up...  
Ikuto: -reads dare- Sure...  
Amu: Hello, Ikuto.  
Ikuto: -straightforward- Go out with me.  
Amu: ... -cold wind blows-  
Me:...

That's it, everybody! I promise to make it more interesting, so review at least 2 times and I'll see to it when I'm free!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ha, Ikuto. There are reviews for me.

Ikuto: -sniff- What does that have to do with me?

Me: You owe me ten bucks. Ha!!

Amu: What?

Me: -whispers savagely- Play along or else I'll develop the Bonking Robot 10 000.

Amu: …

Me: Which I have already developed.

Amu: What does that have to do with me?

Me: I've shaped it to fit only you and no one else.

Amu: -gasp- No!!

ShoujoAnimeFanatic13:

Amu: Chara Nari with Ran (not really a dare)  
Rima: Do an extremely horrible gag  
Kuukai: Wear the girl's uniform and have Yaya do your hair

Me: Interesting. Now Amu, I'm not going to make you do that dare because you can do that easily.

Amu: Yay!

Me: Do an extremely horrible gag.

Rima: …

Me: Either that or I will sacrifice you to Kami-sama.

Rima: -tries to gag-

Me: While Rima is trying her best, let's move on.

Kuukai: -gasp- Me? In a girl uniform?? No WAY!! I would rather jump off a cliff!!

Me: -raise eyebrow- And die?

Kuukai: …Well, no…?

Me: Then do it! Ku-chan!

Kuukai: -changes- HAPPY?

Me: Hai, Ku-chan!

Me: That's all the time today! Me must go! Because me friend with ideas has to go too! Sorry! Will update! Soon. Yeah.

Ikuto: Yay! Chapter over!

Me: Yaya you can have the candy.

Yaya: Are you tricking me??

Me: You don't want the candy that Tadase put poison on?

All Characters: O.O

Me: J/K… :-3

Everybody: Bye to you all! –by the way, there is 1 review I did not do yet, so I want at least 1 more review before I update! See ya soon!-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: Yay! My talkshow is becoming super popular with all fans!  
Ikuto: -sulk- Not me...  
Me: -kicks Ikuto out- Umm, he's an idiot, so ignore him...  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Me: Look you, we have to get into the reviews, or else I will invent another famous machine and this time I will kill you all, you dumb, stupid, ~beeps~!!

_TsukiMine_

_Dares: Kuukai, kiss Yaya. Ikuto, kiss Amu in front of Utau._

_Questions: Kuukai, do you like Yaya?? Utau, why don't you pretend to be Ikuto's girlfriend sometimes?_

Me: Oh. Um, writer-chan, there is a huge loophole.  
Kuukai: Yay! You never said where.  
Kuukai: -pecks Yaya on the cheek-  
Yaya: -pouts- Shoot.  
Me: Yeah. So Kuukai, do you like Yaya?  
Kuukai: As a sister? Yeah.  
Me: I'd kill to be with Kuukai.  
Kuukai: -bows- Thank you, Hikaru-chan.  
Me: -grins-

_Kizuka Miyabi_

_Dare: Ikuto, transform with Temari (Sorry, Ikuto)_

_Nadeshiko, ask Kairi out._

Me: Why is everybody into romance?  
Kuukai: Aren't you?  
Me: No, I'm only addicted to you, Ku-kun.  
Kuukai: -raise eyebrow- Ku-kun?  
Me: Yeah...?  
Kuukai: I prefer Kuukai... koi.  
Me: What?  
Kuukai: J/K, I would prefer that though.  
Me: -smile- Okay, Ikuto.  
Ikuto: What is up with the damn god stupid experiments??  
Kizuka Miyabi: -hides knife- You wouldn't want to say that.  
Ikuto: Okay, okay. My own heart, unlock...?  
Temari: -waits-  
Ikuto: Thank Kami-sama it did NOT work!! –tears of joy overflow-  
Me: Uh, yeah. Nadeshiko, you know what to do.  
Nadeshiko: No.  
Me: I am learning KARATE AND I WILL LET YOU HAVE IT!!!  
Nadeshiko: Alright, Kairi-kun~~~  
Me: -wince- Smoochy.  
Kairi: Not at all, Nadeshiko-san, I must---  
Nadeshiko: Please~~~!  
Kairi: -melts- O-okay...  
Me: Now that's settled, right, Ku-kun?  
Kuukai: ...  
Me: Kuukai-koi.  
Amu: Wow~~~ You and Kuukai...?  
Me: Amu-chan! Hi!

_Sabaku no Pearl_

_Questions: If someone called you "kitty pirate", how would you react? (Ikuto) Tadase, do you like the frills on your Chara Nari? Nagihiko, what was it like wearing a skirt?_

Me: O-kay! Ikuto? Please put your response on a piece of paper, it will be your ticket out of the talkshow.  
Ikuto: -scribble- Done.  
Me: -reads the following- I would kill them then make out with them for the "pirate" part. I love pirates!!  
Ikuto: -dashes out-  
-Outside the doors of the room- (Ikuto) Free, free, free! I am FREE!!  
Me: Tadase?  
Tadase: I really don't like how you excluded me!  
Me: Yeah, well, too bad. Right, Ku--- err, Kuukai-koi?  
Kuukai: Yeah.  
Tadase: Fine, I shall answer... YES! I LOVE THEM, AND THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE THING TO NUZZLE AND MY GRANDMA SINGS ME A LULLABY ABOUT THEM TO GET ME TO SLEEP!!  
Everybody: O.O  
Tadase: -looks around- What?  
Me: Nothing... By the way, who wants new popcorn? Butter-free!  
Amu: Me...?  
Me: Okay, here's some. Are you on a diet or something?  
Amu: -munches- You better not utter a word of this to anyone...  
Nagihiko: Nadeshiko and me are one, no? It was interesting... I was kind of afraid to let people see my underwear, because, you know... The biggest problem for gym was taking off my stuff in front of girls! I could see them so well... I had to go to the bathroom to change in case a girl saw my true form...  
Me: You are nasty, Nagihiko. You do remember the Choking Robots in the first chapter?  
Nagihiko: -shudders- Yes, what about them?  
Me: -shoves Nagihiko on the newest version, Choking Robot 1,000,000- This.  
Nagihiko: -says one word before he faints- EKKKKKVIL!  
Me: What? Is that even a word...? Wait, he said evil, right, and he was choking? Oh...!!  
Amu: -raises one eyebrow- Yes, sure.  
Me: Join us next time on Ari-chan111's talkshow! You know what, everybody? Give ME some dares (best of all with Kuukai), and I will indeed make you a special place in the talkshow... But only if they are with Kuukai, and you have lots!  
Amu: Reviews for Ari-chan111 will be titled: Special Reviews to Hikaru-chan(supposed page pen name), okay? So bring in your reviews!!  
Ikuto: Bye!  
Girls in Shugo Chara: -kick Ikuto out- I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE TALKSHOW!!!  
Ikuto: NO, Azure told me...  
Me: Yes, I told you, so you should be out, please.  
Ikuto: See, you people? That is called manners. Thank you, Hikaru. Goodbye.

Me: SEE YOU PEOPLE ALL LATER!!! (_I need at least_ 2 more reviews _for_ another chapter_. That is not much to ask, and please_ include me_ in_ your dares to Kuukai)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me: 2 more reviews... and I will win...

Ikuto: No offense or anything...

Me: Offend much?

Ikuto: You suck.

Me: You suck more.

Ikuto: You---

Amu: Oi! Calm it...

_xxxUtauloverxxx:_

_I dare Utau to kiss Kuukai on the mouth for one whole minute!_

_Ari-chan, go on a date with Kuukai while Utau and Yaya secretly watch the whole thing on tape! I want to see their reactions..._

_Tadase, charanari with Suu, Ran, and Eru._

_Ikuto, make out with Amu on the lips for as long as you want!_

Utau: Erm.

Kuukai: (looking very, very disgusted)

Utau: Fine. (quickly pecks Kuukai)

Me: (crying)

Kuukai & Utau: (wiping lips)

Me: Okay. Now I get to go on a date with Ku-chan!!

Kuukai: Finally! (leaves with Ari-chan)

-When they get back...-

Me: Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh! (getting attacked by Utau and Yaya)

Tadase: I do not want to do it.

Me: Tada---

Tadase: Okay! Okay! Boku no kokolo, unlock!

-nothing happens-

Me: Okay. These experiments are seriously starting to bore me. Ikuto... I hate to say this, but, even though I hate Amuto, here. Your dare.

Ikuto: Amu.

Amu: Yeah?

Ikuto: (trying to grab Amu while chasing her)

_Mouchies:_

_Kairi, crossdress!!_

_Kuukai, what's you ideal date with Ari-chan?_

Kairi: I will only do it with traditional clothing.

Nagihiko: (hands him some)

Kairi: (changes) How do I look?

Me: (chokes and spits out cookie onto Kuukai's nose) Eh, he, sorry, Ku-chan.

Kuukai: (shrugs) Whatever. To answer you question, Mouchies. A walk down the beach with the sunset would be awesome...

Mouchies: Romantic... (sigh)

Kuukai: ...And then we would play soccer!!

Mouchies: Huh?

Me: You are ON!!

-Kuukai and Ari-chan runs off to beach-

Mouchies: (gaping)

_Moe12341234:_

_Ikuto, eat cat food._

Ikuto: Are you kidding? My favourite! Get me some milk! (Ari-chan runs off to fetch some milk) Ahhhhhh!

Me: Weir-do!!

_Sabaku No Pearl:_

_Kiss Kuukai on the mouth! For one whole minute (or more)!!_

Me: Now there is a review I like!

Sabaku-chan: Thank you.

Me: (goes off with Kuukai SOMEWHERE PRIVATE)

_Ari-chan1212:_

_Pair me up with Kuukai._

_Ikuto, kill Ari-chan then me._

_Kuukai, mourn over her or my body._

Me: No. No way! I adore Ku-chan!

Ikuto: Finally! I can injure you...

Me: (kicks Ikuto out window) Hmmm, a broken window. I need to get that fixed.

Kuukai: There is no body to mourn over! Besides, I would never let Hikaru-chan die!!

Me: That is it for today! Enjoy another chapter later on. Please submit at least 3 reviews and I will definitely update! I know it's been a while! But now I am free! Thanks for your support!

Ikuto: Ask...

Kuukai: Dare...

Me: Do anything!

Every1: On Ari-chan111's talkshow! Bye for now!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Yay!)

Me: I can't believe this…

Ikuto: (raise eyebrow) I can't either.

Me: (holds up the largest spear in the world) Say what?

Ikuto: I… urg…

Me: Thanks to:

_Sabaku No Pearl_

_Kizuka Miyabi_

_LithiumTiger19_

_Mo12341234_

_Mouchies_

_XxxUtauloverxxx.  
_For being such loyal fans, or fulfilling my request.

Me: Your helpfulness won't go unearned!

Ikuto: I shall present the top prize myself to…

…

…

-Drum roll…-

…

…

-Slam-

Ikuto: The top prize of being a co-host goes to Sabaku No Pearl! But it comes with a responsibility. You must review each time, or Kizuka, Mo, or XxxUtauloverxxx will replace you! Good luck!

Me: Yes indeed. Thank you all, Lithium and Mouchies.

Ikuto: We will be placing you in the award of co-co-host!

Me: Thank you.

Sabaku-chan: Yay!!

Me: Now onto today's reviews.

Soccergirl56

_Nagihiko: I dare you to confess to Rima!_

_Rima: I dare you to kiss Nagihiko._

_Ari-chan: Add more Rimahiko in the story!_

Me: Okay, writer-chan!

Nagihiko: (turns red) Ah… Rima-chan…

Rima: (turns red) H-H-Hai?

Nagihiko: Well, um, aishiteruandwillyougooutwithmepleasedon'tsayno!!

Rima: (thinks for a second, then leans up and kisses him)

Me: Sigh… True love!

Kuukai: I'm back from soccer practice!

Me: (brightens) Ku-chan! KUUUUU-CHAN!!!

Kuukai: (grins) Hi, Hika-chan!

Me: Next, is…

Sabaku: Me! Okay, let me read the review…

Me: Sure. You are our new co-host!

Sabaku and me: (squeal) Yay!!!

Ikuto: (rolls eyeballs) Oh, the joy.

_Our New Co-host (Sabaku No Pearl)_

_Kuukai: Do whatever you want to whomever you want!_

Me: What shall he do?

Sabaku: Oh, the suspense!!

Kuukai: (goes up to Ikuto and hits him with a soccer ball) That was for stealing Hinamori from me.

Me: (gets teary) Ku-chan…

Kuukai: That _was, _Hika-chan, that _WAS_.

Me: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Sabaku: Care to explain?

Kuukai: It's also because Ikuto sucks at soccer.

Ikuto: (wiping nosebleed) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???

Kuukai: You do.

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: You do.

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Me: Okay, I am getting tired of all this typing!

Kuukai: DO TOO!!

Ikuto: I SAY DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Me: You know what? Either you both stop, or I kick you both out.

Kuukai: …

Ikuto: …

-2 minutes later-

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Kuukai: Do too!

Ikuto: Do not!

Me: I GIVE UP!!

Sabaku: I'll do the honors!

Sabaku: (throws Ikuto and Kuukai out)

Me: Okay. Now I feel mean about kicking Ku-chan out.

Sabaku: Yeah, about Ikuto-kun…

Me: (hauls Kuukai in)

Sabaku: (hauls Ikuto in)

Kuukai and Ikuto: (still fighting)

Sabaku and me: (kicks them out again)

Amu: Ikuto!!!!

Me: Now, I don't feel mean anymore!

Amu: (glares at me, then rushes out to get Ikuto)

Sabaku: Ask, Dare, Do anything at all!

Me: ON ARI-CHAN111'S/MY TALKSHOW!!!

Sabaku and me: Thank you all! I request 2 reviews before the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 Already!

Yosh! Chapter 8!

Me: Yes! My fans love me…

Pearl: I know.

Ikuto: Urg, I wish they didn't.

Me: Oh, yes, Iku-chan! I knew you would say that!

Ikuto: Iku-chan?

Me: Pearl is Pearly-chan!

Pearl: Thanks.

Kuukai-Ku-chan  
Tadase-Tada-chan  
Ikuto-Iku-chan  
Kairi-Kai-chan  
Amu-Aa-chan  
Nagihiko-Nagi-chan  
Character from DS-Phoenix Wright

Me: Hi Feenie.

Phoenix: Only Iris can call me that!

Me: (rolls eyeballs) Yeah, whatever.

Pearl: For my dares/questions…?

Me: Of course, Pearly-chan! Go nuts!

_Sabaku No Pearl:_

_Nagi: I dare you to kiss me!_

_Amu: Give Ikuto catnip._

_Kuukai: Dance Caramelldansen with Ari-chan! And me._

_Ikuto: Kiss Tadase._

Me: Nagi-chan!

Nagihiko: Hai, Hikaru-chan?

Me: Pearly-chan, here is Nagi-chan!

Nagihiko: (kisses Pearl on nose) Kawaii!!

Me: Hai! So-des!

Amu: Here kitty, kitty!

Me: Ikuto! Get your dumb nose up here!

Ikuto: (sulks) You suck, Azure.

Me: For the last time, my first name is Hikaru. Not Azure. That is my last name…

Ikuto: Yeah, whatever, Azure Hikaru.

Amu: Ikuto! I have catnip…

Ikuto: (tackles Amu for it)

Me: Whoa… If I didn't know he loves cat food, I would totally think that the scene in front of me is wrong on so many levels!!…

Pearl: I agree.

Me: Call me Hikaru-chan! Oh, anyone besides Kuukai may also call me Azure, my last name! Thankies.

Kuukai: Caramelldansen? Nani?

Pearl: It's ONLY the BEST DANCE IN HISTORY!!!

Kuukai: Okay. I get it.

Me: (leaps up) Yay! I get to dance with Ku-chan!!

-Dancing Caramelldansen-

-Dancing Caramelldansen-

Me: Worn out…

Pearl: That was awesome…

Ikuto: That dare is kind of disgusting…

Tadase: But you were once my onee-chan…

Ikuto: You scare me. Fine.

-Kissing scene I do NOT want to describe-

Me: Wow. Next person.

_Mo12341234:_

_Lock Ikuto in a room with Yaya in a sugar rush._

Me: Swe-eeet!

Pearl: (helps shove Ikuto into room)

-Screaming, yelling, kicking, then silence-

Me: Wow… Dude.

Pearl: …

Kuukai: Hika-chan…

Me: Ya?

Kuukai: Wasn't that a bit too mean??

Me: (sighs) You're right. I'll go haul Iku-chan and Ya-chan out of the room.

Kuukai: Gee. She sure is obedient.

Pearl: That's cuz she likes you.

Kuukai: COOL!! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!!

Me: REALLY!

Kuukai and me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

Pearl: (shakes head) They are SOOOOOOOOO dense.

_Kizuka Miyabi (Our could-be Co-host):_

_Amu: Show your report cards to people._

_Ikuto: Prove that you don't stink at soccer._

_Nagihiko: Take Rima somewhere._

_Rima: Go with Nagihiko_

Amu: (takes out report card) Here.

Me: STRAIGHT A---- Wait a minute. That's my report card from third term!!!

Amu: (takes out real report card and huffs) Fine. Here.

All SC characters and me: C………

Amu: Shut UP!!

Ikuto: I do not stink at soccer and that is IT, soccer kid!

Kuukai: I'm not a kid! I'm only, like, 4 years younger.

Me: Yeah, you're about my age, which makes you a KID.

Ikuto: See?

Me: But Ikuto does stink at soccer. Look at his past gym grades…

Ikuto: (snatches and rips) Ha!!

Me: snort Those weren't your grades! They were your precious pictures of AMU…

Ikuto: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Me: Oh, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!!

Me: (hands Kizuka-chan the real grades)

Kizuka: Guess it doesn't need to be proved…

Nagihiko: Hey, Rima, let's go to my house.

Rima: (blushes violently) W-w-what?

Nagihiko: Please?

Pearl: (yelling) Playboy!!

Nagihiko: Just for a snack. You can come too.

Pearl and Rima: Nagi is MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!

Me: (looking bored and handing Nagi a sandwich) Homemade. Want one?

Nagihiko: Sure.

Nagihiko and me: (sitting, munching on sandwiches and watching a war of love go on)

Kuukai: Back off.

Me: Say what?

Kuukai: Fujisaki! Hika-chan is my best friend!!

Me: (hands Kuukai a sandwich) Here. Sit down.

Kuukai, Nagihiko, and me: (munching on sandwiches)

Ikuto: Wow… SOOO surprising.

Me: Those are all the thingies, I think.

Kuukai: Ask…

Pearl and Rima: Dare…

Ikuto: Be involved…

Me: In Ari-chan111's talkshow! Thanks and bye for now!! I will update tomorrow, so get those reviews in!

Pearl: Unless I want to be replaced, right?

Me: Yeah… Possibly.

Pearl: Bye! Thank you for your support, everyone!

Mo12341234: I am now officially the Co-co-host!

Kizuka Miyabi, you still have a chance of replacing Sabaku No Pearl.

Me: Don't feel discouraged, anyone! You all get my thanks and a triple chocolate, strawberry, vanilla cone and cookie and milkshake and virtual big fries!

Pearl: Talk about spending money…

TWO MORE REVIEWS, I AM HOPING…

THANK YOU ALL!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Already

Me: OMG OMG this is awezome!

Ikuto: I hate all of you!

Me: I hate Iku-chan!

Ikuto: No you don't, everybody likes me!

A bunch of people: Nope, no, says who?

Ikuto: WHO ASKED YOU!!

Me: Whatevz. I have a whole bunch of reviews to do, so get on with it.

Amu: Today, now, um, there is Kizuka Miyabi-chan… So here we go:

_Kizuka Miyabi:_

_To Ikuto: Make something for anyone, has to be homemade._

_Amu: Choose who you like more, Ikuto, Kuukai, Nagi, Kairi, or Tadase._

_Nagi: Give anyone a cookie_

_Rima: Put on cat ears._

_Tadase: Em… PRINCE!!_

_Yaya: Who do you like?_

_Kuukai: Go on a picnic with any girl…_

_Utau: What do you hate the most? What do you like the most?_

_For Girls only: What is your ideal date and guy?_

Me: I miss a lot when I move…

Kuukai: You got a new place?

Me: Yes… I did. And I am SO SORRY I didn't update!!

Amu: Whoa, emotional much?

Me: …Wha… What… WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Amu: (careful to not let Hikaru hear her) M-O-O-D S-W-I-N-G-S…

Kuukai: Hika-chan does not have mood swings!

Me: Are you done with those cookies, Ikkun?

Ikuto: (holds up a plate with surprisingly good cookies) Here.

Me: Thanks… WAIT THERE'S A PRICE TAG ON IT!!!! TSUKINOMI IKUTO!!!

Ikuto: Heh… Sorry. Here (holds up charred ashes that most likely used to be cookie dough).

Me: You tried. Anyway, Amu, take your pick.

Amu: Uhhh, Tadase-kun? No wait, Ikuto? No no no, Nagihiko! Wait! I meant Kairi! Uh, Kuukai?

Me: I PROTEST TO YOUR LAST STATEMENT!!

Kuukai: … Hinamori, maybe you should take a moment to decide.

Amu: (sulking in corner)

Kuukai: …Well, sulking in a corner works too, I guess.

Nagihiko: I give my cookie to…

Pearl and Rima: (staring eachother down)

Nagihiko: Yaya-chan!

Me: Unexpected…

Yaya: He promised Yaya-chan!

Me: Great!

Amu: Sarcasm much?

Kizuka: PRINCE!!

Tadase: AAAAAGH! FOLLOW ME PEASANTS, WE ARE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!! AND YOU WILL GET HANGED RIGHT AFTER!!!!

Me: Dude, take a chill pill… with poison.

Tadase: (snaps out of it and goes to sulk with Amu)

Yaya: I SAID BEFORE, I like Nadeshiko-chan's…

Me: (shoves her onto the Choking Robot) Yeah… Die young and rest in peace, Yaya-chan.

Kuukai: Will you go on a picnic with me, Hika-chan?

Me: (skeptical) What do you have?

Kuukai: Ice cream, chocolate, muffins, hotcakes, icing, ketchup…

Me: AAALRIGHT! METHINKS THAT HIKA-CHAN WILL JOIN YOU!!

Amu: (done sulking) So, Utau, what do you hate the most?

Utau: You FLIRTING with Ikuto-kun!

Amu: What, but, I…!

Utau: And I like Ikkun the most… (leaps)

Ikuto: (dodges and runs like a madman)

Utau: (laughs evilly and chases like madwoman)

Me: (back from picnic) Ah, next Q… My fav guy is Kuukai!

Kuukai: (grabs Hikaru's hands) Yay!

Me and Kuukai: (jumps around) Let's go to the beach, let's go to the beach!

Amu: I don't have just one… But I can think of tons of ideal places…

Utau: Ikkun! And a fancy restaurant with no Amu should do fine!

Yaya: …(getting choked)

Rima: Fujisaki-kun… And then a fancy dinner with candles…

Pearl: Of course it's Nagi! And um, dunno about the candles, but I like picnics!

Me: Great, thanks, anyways, next would be Mo-chan:

_Mo12341234:_

_Hikaru: Tape Ikuto to the ceiling for the whole chapter!_

Me: Well, we can't tape him for the whole chapter, but sure, for the rest of the chapter.

Ikuto: (a minute later) Why am I taped to the ceiling??

Me: Shut your trap, Ikkun.

Me: Wow, Mo-chan. Your review was short, but Neway:

_Sabaku no Pearl:_

Nagi: Kiss Ikkun

_Nagi: Kiss me_

_Hikaru-chan: Admit that this needs more shounen-ai._

_Q to Tadase: How come you're so uke-ish?_

_Ikkun: Show Amu your pictures of her._

_Amu: Put catnip in your clothes._

Me: Alright, alright. This needs more shounen-ai… happy?

Pearl: Very.

Nagi: (tries to kiss Ikuto, but Ikuto is taped to ceiling) Sorry, can't. But…

Pearl: (after Nagi kisses her nose) Yay!!

Tadase: Uke… I don't understand.

Me: You have a bad vocabulary for someone smart and gentle… but I don't really care.

Ikuto: I can't when I'm taped to the ceiling. Besides, Hikaru ripped 'em up!

Me: Don't care.

Ikuto: I care.

Me: Well, I DON'T.

Amu: Why? It will make me itchy.

Me: You're allergic to catnip?

Amu: No! NO! I am not eager to put catnip in my clothes, that's all.

Me: (sighs and takes one of Amu's unused blouses and pours catnip into them) Now let's watch Ikkun suffer as he smells the catnip.

Ikuto: (struggling) FUDGE!!

Me: Language, Ikkun!

Ikuto: Fudge is not a swear word.

Me: Ah, but it's not a nice word!

Ikuto: (sends Hikaru his deluxe I'll-definitely-kill-you-later glare)

Me: (pulls out two wicked hunting knives as long as Ikuto's arms) Who will kill who, Ikkun, who will kill who…

_Wolfstar98_

_Ikuto: Adopt all the dogs at the pound and all the pet shops in town._

_Amu: Confess to all the boys you know. (Sorry, Wolfstar98, can't. Running out of space)_

_Kiseki: Since most of us has established Tadase as Tadagay, then are you gay as well?_

_All Charas: Babysit Ami for the day without Amu nor her parents home._

Me: I like you style, Wolfstar98. Send me an email at sometime.

Kuukai: Oh, right. The rest of you can do that too. Doesn't have to be a review. You can email her and be a penpal too!

Me: I want a penpal!

Kuukai: Hear her, hear her.

Tadase: You make her sound like Queen of the world of something.

Me: I am lord of this Talk Show, now shut up before I tape you onto the ceiling next to Ikkun.

Amu: Oh! I finished adopting the dogs for the swearing Ikuto on the ceiling! (dogs leap out and start biting Ikuto)

Ikuto: Great. Just what I need on this already AWESOME day. Fudge! Blast! HubbalubbashubbalabbaDINGDONG!!

Me: Is that even a word?

Ikuto: It most certainly is!

Kiseki: I am by all means…

Miki:…?

Kiseki: (looks at Miki quickly) …er, not gay.

Me: You know, he's lying.

All Charas: We have to babysit that nightmare of a sister?

Me: Now go inside.

Amu's dad: You look like Amu-chan!

Me: Yes I do (even in real life). Minus the hideous pink hair. (makes sure the Charas are inside before closing the door)

Amu: Y-you think my hair is…

Me: Yes, hideous. By all means, have fun sulking in my newly opened sulking booth. Opened to losers.

Amu: (runs to sulk)

Mouchies

_Kairi: Chew on a lily pad (with a frog still on it)_

_Go to a hockey game with Yaya, my trainee in annoying people._

_Cosplay as Sailor Venus!_

_Hikaru-chan: Here are first class plane tickets to the Bahamas for everyone in the cast of Shugo Chara, except for Kairi._

_Hikaru-chan: Now ask Kairi if he hates me._

Me: I like your style. Email me, people!

Kairi: (grimaces for the first time in this Talkshow) Why me!!

Me: DO it before I sink you!

Kairi: Yessir! (starts chewing slowly, tears leaking out)

Me: Um, Mouchies, you might want to do the honors!

Mouchies: Awesome! Yaya! Time to annoy! Step one, then two, then three, then step ten!

Yaya: Yessir!

Me: What are they, telepathic?

Kairi: (comes back one hour later, tired, bruised, scratched, and dressed as Sailor V)

Me: Dude, what gives?

Kairi: (mumbles something then collapses onto Hikaru-chan)

Me: GET OFF ME YOU PERVERTED NERD!!

Kuukai: Um, he was too tired and you were standing in front of him, so…

Me: Kuukai! We get to got to Bahamas tomorrow!

Kuukai: Yay! (picks Hikaru up and twirls her around)

Amu: You would think they are in a happy relationship…but no, they're too dense to realize it.

Kairi: But I always wanted to go there! Bahamas, I mean.

Everybody except Kairi: (after trip) That was AWESOME!

Me: I know, eh? And sharing a room with Kuukai was fun! We played tag and mummy and…

Amu: You know, when you came out of the room with your hair messed up, your shirt crumpled, and your jeans ripped, I really thought something had gone on in that bedroom.

Me: Huh?

Kuukai: Yeah, huh?

Me: Oh, that! Nope, didn't do anything. I just crashed into Kuukai and then I jumped off and then I hit my head and Kuukai tried to catch me, but I tripped anyway and ended up rolling across the bed with Kuukai, then we started laughing but then we kind of fell off, and then Kuukai tried to get up and fell, and then his hair got tangled with mine. So I had messy hair, crumpled T, and those jeans were the only spare clothes that weren't run over.

Amu: That sounds…

Ikuto: I wanna do that with Amu…

Kuukai: Was it fun?

Me: Yep! Besides the fact that I banged my head two times on your head.

Yaya: Next next next review!

Mouchies Hikaru-chan: What would my nickname be?

Me: You really like my Talkshow, right Mouchies? Answer me, OK?

Kuukai: I need to get some juice for Hika-chan.

Me: Good idea. And your nickname would be Mou-chan, I suppose. But if we become friends through email, I might give people special nicknames that I reserve for my fav reviewers. For example, Mou-chan, if we were to become email friends, then yours would be Mero-Mero. That's one of my fav sayings from Full Moon o Sagashite.

Amu: This is over now.

Me: That's all for today. That was a loong chappie, wouldn't you guys say? Anyway, I've gotta go. See ya people next time!

EVERYBODY OF THE CAST: DON'T 4GET 2 R&R!!

LOVE YA ALL! BYE!


	10. OMG Chapter 10!

OMG Chapter 10!!

Thank you for all those awesome reviews... And thank you for saying it was funny!

I was doing this Greetings Earthling thing at school... Yeah, all my friends liked it a lot.

So, let's got on with the Talkshow!!

Me: Hey! It's Hikaru-chan back with the cast of…

Ikuto: I'M SULKING SO SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU B…

Me: (kicks Ikuto out before he says the B word) Yeah, that window needed fixing anyway.

Amu: IKUTO!!

Me: Aren't you the little angel…

Amu: (kicks Hikaru in the stomach) Ikuto!

Me: D-doesn't it bother you that I'm lying down like a guy, shivering?

Amu: Of course it bothers me! I'm worried about Ikkun!

Me: O-of course you are.

Kuukai: Hika-chan!!

Nagihiko: Ah... are you okay, Hikaru-chan?

Me: Yes... I think... no, probably not. Anyway onto the questions! We don't have too much. So there will be a lot of funny, weird, and possibly wrong conversations in between!

Ikuto: NOOOO! And by the way, can I come in now? I don't have a sweater on, you know!

Me: Charanari, then.

Ikuto: Right. (Charanari, then discovers that in his form, he wears a sleeveless T) Agh! AZURE!

Me: Heh, heh... he got D's this year...

Tadase: Who who who?

Me: You. No, just joking. People, even if Tadase is really gay, please don't establish him as dumb. He's very smart in the anime and manga, and he becomes too gentle, so that's when he became a girl.

Tadase: Is it Souma-kun? The guy with messy brown hair and steals girls away from me like Amu, Saaya, and you?

Me: Me? Holy fudge, Tadase? I don't remember belonging to anyone!

Amu: GET ON WITH THE STUPID, INSUFFERABLE, IDIOTIC, INFERNAL QUESTIONS AND DARES ALREADY!!

Me: (careful that Amu can hear Hikaru) M-O-O-D S-W-I-N-G-S...

Amu: ...(explodes)

_Mouchies (my best penpal!!)_

_Of course I love your talkshow! And of course, I'd email you! As long as Kairi suffers, I need a penpal too!_

_Right. Kairi, please climb all the way to the top of the school, scream as loud as you can "I love Mouchies and all her sadistic antics!" If you barf, you clean it up. With your favourite shirt. Yaya, step eleven, step twenty one, HOP!!_

_Mou-chan. I like that!_

Me: This is great! Thanks! Mou-chan you rock my socks off!

Kairi: ...(shock) I have to climb all the way to the top of the school? Are you serious?

Me: Oh, is someone scared...? Or are they afraid of heights, Kai-kun?

Kairi: I'll do it, you daughter of a b...

Me: (kicks Kairi to the top of Seiyo) No one saw that!!

Mou-chan: Yes! No one saw that!

Kairi: (from the top of the building, clears throat) I LOVE MOUCHIES AND ALL HER SADISTIC ANTICS! (barf, gag, cleans it up with green shirt)

Yaya: Yessir! (hops up high and gives Kairi her specially delivered death grip/hug)

Me: FUDGE! BLAST YOU, PAPER!

Mou-chan: Wh-what's wrong, Hikaru-chan?

Me: THE DRAFT FOR THIS TALKSHOW RIPPED! NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF THINGS TO WRITE FROM THE TOP OF MY MIND!!

Ikuto: (just got out of the snowdrift) Yes! This insufferable talkshow is now finally out of business! I love that piece of paper!

Me: I didn't plan anything to do to Ikuto, so know I can, from the top of my IMAGINATION!

Ikuto: (gasp) NO! NOT YOUR IDIOTIC, CRAZY, HURT-IKUTO IMAGINATION!!

Me: Too bad, College Neko. Hey, that sounds great! From now on you are College Neko!

-Rima and Pearl still fighting for Nagi-kun-

_Kizuka Miyabi:_

_Hello again! I was waiting like forever for you to update, but I forgive you...Anyways..._

_Ikuto: Do you hate dogs?_

_Amu: What's the best time you and Ikuto have had together?_

_Tadase: What's in that jelly thing when you chara change?_

_Utau: Do you like Kuukai or Ikuto?_

_Yaya: Go a day without candy._

_That's all I can think of for right now! Until next time!_

_P.S. To Hikaru: You can call me Miyabi or Miya-chan._

Me: Okay, Miya-chan! Oh, I forgot to mention this newly added thing to this amazing Talkshow! You get to read and force the characters to answer, or do stuff! You do the honors! Um, this time it's Miya-chan…

Miyabi: Okay, Ikuto!

Ikuto: What, you idiotic people?

Miyabi: Do you hate dogs?

Ikuto: I'm in a EMO BOOTH in case you haven't noticed, but yes, I do hate them after what happened to me in the last few chapters... And I hate Azure...

Me: Why can't you bother to call me Hikaru-chan? Don't tell me the College Neko is lazy...

Ikuto: Hey, how's life, Hika-chan (he's imitating Kuukai)?

Me: Great! Now, if you will, Miya-chan!

Miyabi: Amu! What's the best time you have had with Ikuto?

Amu: About time I'm invited! Anyway, probably the amusement park. Ah... I am not being funny today. Sorry, Hika-chan...T.T

Me: STOP CRYING! Please, Aa-chan, I-I'm not mad at you, you don't have to be funny...!

Miyabi: That's a good answer anyways! Believe, Amu, believe! Are you not the main character!?

Tadase: My new name is Tadasia! You may call me Sia-san. Or Tadagay is what is prefered, so... But that jello thing. Now, I don't know... Never licked it. And of course, I've never been in it! So...

Me: Somebody dare Tadasia to put himself in his jello thing!

Utau: I'm finally noticed. And of course I still like Iku-nii.

Me: Can you sing a song for us? Happy, maybe?

Utau: Ah! Okay! (jumps away while singing)

Me: Now that she's busy, Yaya! Phase 100, the one you dread.

Yaya: Fine! Darn (pouts and sits in SULKING BOOTH that I opened last time)...

Me: And of course, Miyabi, I will call you Miya-chan now...

Ikuto: I prefer to call her Kizuka... her possible last name.

Me: What do you understand Ikkun, what do you understand?

Ikuto: I understand that you are all bizarre, sinister, cursed, crazy, people! I don't care what you say, I think Azure likes---

-POOOOOOOOOMMM!!!-

Me: Ah! Ku-chan! Y-y-you came to rescue me! Thank you, so much (collapses and cries on Kuukai)!

Amu: Yep, that's them. New review, tut tut, let's go!

_Morningstar04:_

_Hm...I'll give you some math since I wanna see if you'll figure it out YOY-Y+U: KISS KUUKAI! AND UTAU! :D Ikkun, make Amu sit in your lap. Amu: Sit in Ikuto's lap! Tadase, go to a gay bar and see if you get hit on! Rima, go an hour without your servants. And everyone must give me Pixie Stix!_

Me: Oh, we're running out of time, so we have to hurry it up. You, Kiss Kuukai. My pleasure (kisses Kuukai quickly).

Amu: You as romantic as my hairbrush.

Me: I DON'T CARE, YOU DUMB IDIOTIC STUPID PERSON OF A MAIN CHARACTER!!

Utau: (somewhere, singing Balalaika, Happy, Chance, and Very Berry Strawberry)

Ikuto: Come here, Amu and sit.

Me: He's blunt, don'tcha think?

Amu: Methinks he's more romantic than you!

Me: ...

Amu: (goes to sit)

Tadase: Sure... (comes back after one hour, drunk) Hey, I got me a cool companion, the coolest guy in the world... He's gay...

Me: (alarmed even though I hate him) Tadase-kun! Are you okay? Don't die on me...

Kuukai: (shocked) I thought she was my best friend... T.T

Me: ...we still need you to continue my precious talkshow!!

Ikuto: So that's why she wants him to live.

Rima: (after one hour, frothing and fainted)

Me and Everyone: Here are your Pixie Stix (no, really, Morningstar04, if you review again, please tell me what they are!)

Me: Okay, I am in a rush, so next!

_Mo12341234:_

_Dye Ikuto's hair a bubble gum pink, and put all the Charas in a fridge!_

Me: I love all of you peoples! Now, trap Ikkun and I'll go get the dye, I know I have it somewhere...

Mo: (catches Ikuto and makes him stay, and ties him onto a chair)

Me: Oh, what the heck, I'll just pour pink over him!

Ikuto: (SPLLLOOOOOOOSH) NO! NOT MY HANDSOME HAIR! WHAT WILL MY CUTE LITTLE NEKO AMU SAY ABOUT THIS!!

Amu: Actually, I like your charm, not your looks!? So it's okay, Ikuto-kun (pecks Ikuto on his pink cheek).

Ikuto: (squeals madly and runs into male washroom)

Mo: I'll do the honors! Now...

-sounds of squealing, yelling, swearing, screaming, then silence-

Mo: (comes back with messy hair, pale face, panting) I... got them... in there... boy... Daichi... and Kiseki... especially Temari... sure can put up fights... I did not want... to hear some of the things that Temari... yelled...

Me: I am SO glad I made that rule...

_PandaBear-36_

_LOL. Hilarious like always. :3_

_I have a Dare! Nagi, kiss me!_

_And a truth for Nagi: Do you like Rima? If so, ask her out already!_

_Rima, kiss Nagi..._

Me: Holy fudge I'm tired from all that typing...

Amu: I thought you were Repertoire Five in piano!

Me: I am... And I am the best typer in my class. It's just the freakin' fact that I have so many things to type!

Panda: Nagi!

Nagi: Why do people always dare me to do that!

-small peck on cheek-

Me: Great, now answer the god damn question! I'm really tired, so hurry up!

Nagihiko: Yes! Yes! I meant, no! Wait! Ugh, Rima will you go out with me?

Pearl: No!!!

Rima: Yes!

Nagi: Why don't we all go for a cone?

Rima and Pearl: I want to be alone with Nagi! (starts a catfight)

Rima: (kisses Nagi) There, now will you take me?

Nagi: (dazed and blushing) Yes... I'll take both of you...

Rima: Shoot, it didn't work!

_PandaBear-36: _

_No! How dare you do that to Nagi?!?!?_

_Why why why why?_

_LOL. These Chappies are funny!!_

_BUT IT DUNN LET YOU OFF THE HOOK!_

Me: Shoot, person. I can't call that something to answer, but thanks for the compliments! We all appreciate it! Except for Ikkun, but he's just a dumb College Neko!

Pearl: Now for mine! Finally! Why is it last?

Me: I usually type them in the correct order, but right now, no! I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry, but I can't.

_Sabaku no Pearl (Pearl-chan)_

_Aw, poor Kairi! I still like Nagi more! Kairi's my number two! (_Me:You are a complete contrast to Mou-chan_) And then comes Hikaru! (He's so small and cuddly!) And my fav girl is Rika, but Nade doesn't count._

_Dares:_

_Kairi: Go to Bahamas with Amu._

_Ikkun: Flirt with Nagi._

_Amu: Dye your hair blue!_

_Tadase: (pushes of building) No one saw that!_

_Rima: Kiss Utau! (Nobody will get in the way of my love!)_

_Nagi: Hug me!_

Me: Kairi, as much as Mou-chan and I hate 2 do this... Here are the tickets, here is Amu who I carefully wrapped up for you, and here is your luggage. Bon voyage! (shoves Kairi onto plane)

Mou-chan and me: (finds corner and sighs together)

Ikuto: Hey, Nagi.

Nagi: Hey, College Neko.

Ikuto: Wanna come over?

Nagi: Why? See ya, got dance practice.

Ikuto: Crap, I failed.

Amu: (pours blue paint onto herself after getting off the plane with Kairi) There. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW???

Pearl: Like I said, very.

Tadase: (as he falls) I didn't get to say goodbye to my special someone at the gay bar! Wait, Kami-sama! Please let me live and at least say goodbye!

Rima: Oh, you're good, Pearl, you're good... (glares) But like it or not, Nagi x Rima is a very popular thing going on at fanfiction... Oh, you will go down... (goes to find Utau, who is probably still on the song Very Berry Strawberry)

Nagi: (glomps and hugs Pearl) Hey Pearly-chan!

Pearl: He called me Pearly-chan...

Me: I wish Kuukai would give me a nickname!

Kuukai: I didn't, Hika-chan?

Me: Um, what should be my new nickname... that only Kuukai can call me... Oh! Right, there's this guy at my school called Kamil! He calls me Yulu, that's a good nickname! It's cute!

Kuukai: IS HE YOUR BEST FRIEND??

Me: For the last time, Ku-chan, you and Jacqueline are my BBF, so you'll be fine.

Kuukai: Okay, Yulu-chan!

Me: This is all the time we have today. I want at least 5 reviews from you guys... Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Ikuto: I can prove you wrong! Don't send in reviews!

Me: Ignore that pink retarded bastard in the corner. Please, I'm desperate right now! I need to get up to 66 reviews before I commit suicide (I won't if you review)!

Amu: Yes! Please! I need to freshen up and be more funny, so if there is no new chapter...(shudder) I won't be able to!

Mou-chan and Pearl and Mo and Miyabi: Please please please review!

Me: You guys have support me! And review.

Mou-chan and Pearl and Mo and Miyabi: We will support you! Now, bye, and Ask...

Ikuto: (grumble) Dare...

Amu: Be Involved!

Me: In Ari-chan111's Talkshow! That's all for now! See ya soon!!


	11. Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Ikuto: NOOO!!

Me: (rolls eyes) Apparently Ikkun here finds it hard to believe that we're up to chapter 11 already! Hooray me!

Amu: I don't care! Screw you both! Say... you wanna eat something?

Me: Here are the noodles I made! You can have them.

Amu: (munching on no-fat noodles)

Pearl: I'm first this time? Yay!

Me: Are we best friends?

Pearl: Maybe, but I am a very loyal reviewer!

Me: Yes you are! That's why you're my co-host... again.

Pearl: I think I should go on and read it out!

_Sabaku no Pearl_

_That is so funny..._

_Ah, let's think of dares..._

_I decided I'm going to Wikipedia and do a dare for everyone on the list!_

_Amu: Steal Ikkun's underwear!_

_Ran: Cheer someone on...naked._

_Miki: Hug Yoru!_

_Suu: (pours water over her)_

_Dia: Mimic a yankee!_

_Tadase: Wear a maid uniform and go on a date with Kairi!_

_Kiseki: (steals crown and paints it pink)_

_Ikkun: Dress as a girl!_

_Kairi: Wear a maid uniform and go on a date with Tadase!_

_Yoru: Kiss Miki!_

_Utau: Kiss Rima!_

_Iru and Eru: Switch clothes!_

_Nagi: (glomps)_

_Temari: (glomps)_

_Rizumu: (glomps)_

_Kuukai: Kiss Hikaru-chan! (The Author)_

_Yaya: Yaya, take this candy! Now, go stalk Rima and annoy her! (Feel my wrath, Rima)_

_Pepe: Don't cry while I eat this huge 6" bar chocolate!_

_Rima: Kiss Utau again for 1 minute!_

_Kusukusu: Go 1 hour without laughing!_

_Musashi: (glomps)_

_Yuu and Yukari: Kiss!_

_Lulu: Stay in France and never come back!_

_Nana: U too!_

_Rikka: Dance with dozens f X-eggs!_

_Ami: Slap Amu!_

_Hikaru: (little boy) Kiss either Ami or Rikka._

_Hikaru-chan: Kiss Kuukai!_

Me: I love you people! You give me happiness!

Pearl: I knew you'd say that!

Me: Let's hug, Pearly-chan!

Me and Pearl: (hugs)

Amu: I have tons of pooed on undies! I don't need more of Ikuto's cat poo!

Ran: Go go Daichi!

Daichi: (nosebleed, drops ball)

Miki: (blushes and hugs)

Yoru: Awww, nya~~~

Me: Those are a lot of reactions, but, I have to finish this before 8 o'clock, and in my time zone, it's already, like, 7:11 pm.

Dia: H-hey, dudes and, um, oh my, what do you call girls...? Oh my...

Me: Force them to go on a date, Pearly! Oh, and Dia, you're an airhead!

Dia: That was mean, Hika-chan...

Pearl: (does all her glomps, gets some weird looks and some sweatdrops and some blushes) Now, you know, I think they didn't want to... But I shoved them onto a tour bus heading for the forest anyway!

Me: Ya, that's fine! Now, do your kisses!

Miki and Yoru: (blushes)

Utau and Rima: (looks sick and green and other colours)

Yuu and Yukari: (blushes slightly and looks away awkwardly)

Hikaru (little boy) and Ami: (laughing) I got me a new friend!

Me: Holy shit they're dense...

Pearl: What about you and Kuukai, Hika-chan?

Me: (looks sad and gloomy) Kuukai won't come until after a bit...

Pearl: Why??

Me: Because he said he was going to get a present... he says and I quote: "For a certain somene". I THINK IT'S SION AND THAT'S WHY I HATE HER!!

Pearl: Okay, okay, I'll go get some water and tissues with you while Miya-chan runs the show...

Miyabi: (eyes wide) That's the cool part of the co-co-host! Awesome! Now, Iru and Eru switch clothes!

-Sounds of a cat fight and crying outside-

Miyabi: Okay... never mind. Uh, I'll wait for now... Ah! Here's a dare I can do! Lulu and Nana, stay in France and never come back! Oh, Rikka, dance with dozens of X-eggs!

Lulu and Nana: Our pleasure! (huffs and gets on a top class plane, then flies off)

Rikka: Let's do the Caramelldansen!

X-eggs: Uuuuuseless!

Me: (back from the washroom) Okay... weird. Why are you runnin' the show, Miya-chan?

Miyabi: 'Cause Pearly told me to.

Pearl: I did NOT! Okay maybe I did.

Me: Do the honors, Pearly!

Pearl: Okay, Yaya, take this all you can eat candy cupon and go stalk Rima! Step...er, 1, 20 and grip!

Yaya: Yessir!

Rima: (comes back from long day looking like she had just rolled down a dust hill) Oh... you are good, Sabaku no Pearl... But try all you want! Nagi is MINE!!!

Nagi: Emotional much? Hey! Hika-chan! Pearl-chan! Want some cookies? Here.

Pearl: (gives smug grin to Rima, who is currently in the FUMING BOOTH)

Kuukai: Hey! How's Hika-chan?

Me: (so happy I hug him) Kuukai!!!!

Pearl: (shrugs) Well... she completed half of the dare!

Ami: (slaps Amu) Hi, onee-san!

Amu: You freakin' idiotic people made my little sister slap me? I will get revenge!

Kusukusu and Pepe: (fainted from too much pressure)

Pearl: (raises eyebrow, still chewing on the nutty bar) Well, at least I get free chocolate here...

Me: It's my damn money...!

Amu: FINALLY! NEXT REVIEW! I'M GOING CRAZY!

_KukaixxxUtau (sorry if I got your name wrong...I'm tired)_

_Kuukai: Kiss Utau_

_Ikuto: Sing I'm a Barbie Girl with a pink dress and make up!_

_Utau: Who would you rather be in a competition with? Kuukai or Ikuto?_

_Nagi: Flirt with Rima_

_That's it!_

Me: Ah, a nice, short, review... Um, but what's your nickname... Oh yea! K.U.!

K.U.: I don't like it... Or do I?

Me: Answer, okay?

Kuukai: Me kiss her?

Me: (sighs) Ah, whatevs. I can't believe it... Kuukkun is gonna abandon me...!

Kuukai: No.

Me: Wha?

Kuukai: No, I will not kiss Utau!!

Me: (happy)

Utau: I like Ikkun-nii anyway!

Ikuto: (dressed up by Amu, Pearl, and Hikaru-chan) Crap! Why me?

Me: Do it, you College Neko!

Ikuto: (rolls eyes and hides face) I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world... he's fantasic, she's chaotic!

Me: What the hell? Anyways, Utau?

Utau: Ikkun-nii! I say, for the last time, I LOVE IKKUN-NII!!!!

Me: Way to go and burst my eardrums, singer-dudette!

Nagi: Hi Rima!

Rima: (turns so red) H-hi!

Nagi: So, you wanna come and play checkers with Pearly and me?

Rima: You invited her?

Nagi: Yea! Now let's play!

Rima: Whaaaa?

Me: I have to go and swim with Ku-chan! See ya!

Kuukai: (after swim) That was great! We went on this boat, and then Saaya came and said something like: "Oh, look, isn't that the Hikaru-chan Amu was critisizing the other day?" Hinamori, were you being mean to Hika-chan?

Amu: Me? H-h-heck no! So, get on with it!

_xxxNamiCxxx_

_Hi, I'm a new reviewer:_

_Nagi: Kiss me on the forehead! You're my fav character!_

_Nagi: Who do you like more? Rima, Pearl or ME??_

_Kuukai: I thought ur best friend was Sion?_

_Tadase: Ur s weird..._

_Rima: Sing a bit of Barbie Girl!_

_Ikuto: Why are you letting people take Amu away from U? And why were you flirting with Nagi?_

_Ari-chan111: Please let me be in the next chapter like Pearl is, I can be Nami!_

_PLEASE UPDATE SOON_

Me: See, Ikuto! People do like me... and I like all of my reviewers!

Nagi: Here's your reward, Nami-san! (pecks her on forehead)

Nami: Yay!

Nagi: Um, I like everyone... Maybe a bit more of Rima and Pearl-chan, cause I don't know you too well, Nami-san. Should I call you Nami? Please answer!

Kuukai: I know Sion's my best friend! But I like Hika-chan too.

Me: Yes, he does! (glomps)

Kuukai: (grins and spins her around, both laughing maniacally)

Pearl: Scary!! Run!!

Tadasia: I told you to call me Tadasia! Call me TADASIA!! Okay, now, I am not weird... I'm just gay... and girly...

Rima: I'm a Barbie girl... (forgets the words)

Me: Oh, right, you're Japanese...

Ikuto: I am NOT! Just, Azure-chan won't let me be with my little kitten...

Amu: (blushes madly) I am not your little kitten!

Ikuto: ...and for your second Q, it was because I was dared, so I hope that answers your Qs... Do I make it all clear to you... and your brain?

Nami: (scowls) Was that an insult? Cause if it is, I'll---

Me: (pours cold water to stop Nami) Run, Ikkun! And, yes, you have 2 owe me... Now run!!

Ikuto: (runs)

Nami: (runs madly after him with two wicked hunting knives)

Me: And, sure, you can, but yu have to be a loyal reviewer like Pearl is...

Pearl: Oh, yeah, since when did I become Pearly?

Me: You want to be Pearl?

Pearl: Hmmm... I'll answer you... eventually.

Me: Answer in your review! Next person, her name is Yuki-tan...

_Joker4ever_

_Amu-tan: Eat 8 worms._

_Nagi-tan: Flirt with Utau-tan._

_Rima-tan: Eat a hair curler._

_Kuukai-kun: Hug me!_

_Ikkun: Kiss me._

_Tadagay: Dress in sailor moon cosplay._

_Kairi-tan: Dress in a kimono!_

_Yaya-tan: Eat veggies only for 2 days!_

_Everyone else: Dance like there's no tomorrow!_

Me: Holy shit people are going crazy!!!

Amu: (freaks out) WHAAAAAAAAT????

Me: Holy crap you fell for that?

Amu: SCREW YOU AND YOUR STUPID TRICKS!!

Me: Yes, and you are stupid to fall for them!

Amu: ... (explodes for the millionth time)

Me: Seems like worms are outa the question.

Nagi: I'm tired, no more flirting! I need some coffee!

Me: Here, my special tea... (no really, I make awesome tea)

Nagi: Thanx, Hikaru-chan, you da best! (goes 2 sit down)

Rima: No! I have been tortured enough!

Yuki: You could've eaten it by now...

Rima: (fumes and eats curler, then goes back to FUMING BOOTH)

Me: No! Why does everybody like Kuukai? What about me?

Kuukai: It's okay, Hika-chan, I still like you! A small hug, okay, Yuki?

Yuki: (shrugs) As long as I get a hug from someone!

Kuukai: (small hug) Oh! Here's the present I got for you earlier... (reaches into a decorated bag and pulls out a plushie)

Me: (gasp) It's a Piplup plushie! Thank you so much, Ku-chan!!

Kuukai: (blushes) Eh, heh, your welcome.

Ikuto: I'm going to drink coffee!

Tadase and Kairi: (changes and turns into the laughingstock)

Ikuto: (spits out the homemade tea Hikaru made and laughs)

Me: Ew, yu got tea all over Amu's hair!

Amu: Ikkun!!

Ikuto: (gasp, laugh, pant, laugh) Sorry!

Yaya: (goes to BABY CRYING BOOTH)

Me: (puts on music) Dudes and dudettes! Pick your dance partner and let's do some hip hop!

Everybody: (pairs off)

Everybody: (after dancing) Gasp, puff, can't... dance... any... more...

Me: Oh my god, I am so sorry, Miya-chan and Mo-chan! I didn't notice you hanging at the door, come in!

Miyabi and Mo: (sits down on the rounded chesterfield)

_Kizuka Miyabi_

_Hello again! As usual, I have some dares and things to say:_

_Tsukasa: Why do you look so much like Tadase? You might be mistaken as siblings! And how come you haven't aged? O.O_

_Rhythm: Who do you like?_

_Miki: Why is your hat so big? I like it, just curious._

_All Charas: Switch clothes with another chara!_

_That's all! See ya next time!_

Me: OMG I am so, so, tired. Pearly, run the show. I'm going to go drink tea with Nagi and Ikkun.

Tsukasa: Well, I'm actually not sure... But you can ask me if I'm gay!

Rhythm: I'm not sure, you know, I don't know, but I can take suggestions.

Pearl: Interesting!! Wow, running a talkshow is fun!!

Miki: Run your own, then!!

Pearl: I can't! I have stories to update! Anyways, Miki! Why is your hat so big?

Miyabi: I'm just freakin' curious, not critisizing you!

Miki: I know. Well, it helps hide my face... when I have a bad hair day and stuff.

Ran: (whispers) And when she blushes...

Kusukusu: (almost laughing then remembers she's not supposed to)

Rima: It's okay, Kusukusu.

All Charas: (switched)

Ran: (whine) Your clothes are too big, Daichi.

Daichi: Your clothes are too pink!

(I am not going to type all of the natural reactions, such as blushing and whining)

Pearl: Yeah, so Mo-chan! Do the honors!

Mo: Of course! So glad I'm included! I have to say, I am the second loyalest, tied with Miya-chan!

_Mo12341234 _

_XD Hilarious as usual!_

_Yaya, hit Kairi on the head with a wine bottle!_

_Send Ikuto to help watch Ami and her friends!_

Pearl: And that's why Hikaru-chan adores your style of thinking, Mo-chan!

Mo: Ah, so we do have something in common! Me and Hikaru-chan both enjoy making Ikuto suffer... Bwahahaha...!!

Amu: I hate yu people! SCREW!!

Pearl: You've been saying that for a whole chapter!

Yaya: Yays! I get to join again! (happily hits Kairi)

Kairi: (sways) Boy, she's strong for a little kid... (faints)

Ikuto: I'm going, I'm going...

Ikuto: (two hours later, comes back, looking like the half-dead) Ugh...

_Mouchies_

_Kairi: Water balloon (bird poo) fight with Ikkun!_

_Paint a chinese moustache on your face and do a Gertrude Dance!_

_Stroke your chinese moustache!_

Me: This is great. Another thing to dirty my living room!

Ikuto: (still half dead) Ugh... (gets splattered with poo, and throws gallons back)

Kairi: Screw you, Mouchies...

Mou-chan: I know you hate me.

Kairi: (paints on moustache, strokes it, and does dance)

Amu: (laughing her guts out)

Kairi: Joker, p-please don't laugh!! Oh, Mouchies, that was my crush that was laughing!

Mou: I know that, dimwit.

Ikuto: (still half dead for some reason) Agh...Oof... ungh...

Pearl: He sounds like the half-dead too! Is our Ikkun half-dead? Review to save him!!

Me: (back from drinking tea) Or you could review... and after saving him, Mo-chan could torture him more...

Yami, Mo, Miyabi, Pearl: We will definitely review again! XD

Me: Pearly, do me a favor and don't make your reviews endlessly long...!

Pearl: Sure! Anyway, Ask...

Me: Dare!

Mo and Mou: Be Involved!

Miyabi, Yami: In Ari-chan111's Talkshow! Bye for now! R&R!!

Me: Oh, yeah, you can all have the cookies I made earlier.

Mou: Finally! (leaps for cookies and tries to wrestle the plate away from Pearl)

Me: (sweatdrop) Uh... okay? Anyways, Ask and Dare!!


	12. Chapter 12: Review Explosion!

Chapter 12

Me: This is freakin' insane!

Ikuto: So what? It's not like you don't get enough reviews already...

Me: But it's absolutely absurd that some other talkshow should get more!

Nami: I don't know why, but, okay.

Me: (clap clap) Now, a review from Yuki-tan!

_Joker4ever_

_Ikuto: What did you think of Amu when you first saw her~nya?_

_Amu: How much do you love Ikuto compared to Tadagay~nya?_

_Tadagay: I meant Tadase, are you really gay~nya?_

_I love you all~nya! Except for Tadagay. I hate Tadagay~nya..._

Me: Thank you Yuki-tan! And, yea, we all love you too.

Ikuto: Who says? And I am the only College Neko here, so don't say nya!

Me: We don't really care, Ikkun. Anyway, answer the question.

Ikuto: (shrugs) I thought she was a pink-haired girl. And I was doing my job. But now she is my kitten...

Amu: Ikuto! I am not yours!

Ikuto: Yes you are. Now be a good kitty and wait for me in the WEIRDO BOOTH.

Me: I DIDN'T OPEN THAT!! But... it would be a good idea...

Amu: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, TSUKINOMI IKUTO!!

Ikuto: How much do you like me compared to the Kiddy King?

Amu: Pfft! Are you kidding? Tadase-kun is handsome, nice, smart, charming... But he likes Amulet Heart! So, you're both mean... But Ikkun is more charming. He's also sick and twisted.

Ikuto: Thank you.

Amu: That wasn't a freakin' compliment!

Tadasia: I AM TADASIA FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME! **TADASIA!!!!**

Me: Okay, okay.

Pearl, Nami, Mo, Mou: Next, we have Tadamu-mikanxrukanfan.

Me: That is long name you've got there.

_Tadamu-mikanxrukafan_

_XD That was funny._

_Okay._

_Amu: Kiss Kairi._

_Kairi: Kiss Amu._

_Tadase: Do a line dance._

_Ikuto: Burn a random person's favourite clothes._

_Kuukai: Kiss the author for at least one minute._

_Utau: Don't talk to Ikuto for 3 days._

_Ran: Confess to the one you like._

_Miki: Kiss Kiseki._

Me: Great! Er, Amu and Kairi... oh, and Mou-chan, you probably don't think Kairi deserves this.

Mou: I don't care. He'll feel good now, but bad later, cuz my review is after! Bwahahaha...!

Me: Methinks you should be a witch for Halloween... Or an evil spirit...

-I will not describe their reactions as Mou-chan will start hating Amu-

Tadasia: I don't know... Okay. (starts dancing)

Amu: (spits out the teramisu I made and starts laughing)

Me: You keep on killing my desserts! And teramisu is my favourite kind of cheesecake... It's Italian Dolce, or Italian Dessert.

Amu: I can't help it!

Ikuto: I'm gonna go burn your fav clothes, Mo... and you can't do a thing about it...

Mo: It has to be a random person.

Me: Yes, Ikkun, now go into the streets and find someone to burn. (kicks Ikuto out newly fixed window) Crap... I forgot about the newly fixed window! Oh well, I don't care.

Kuukai: (walks in) Did I miss anything?

Pearl: (laughs evilly and shoves Kuukai's and Hikaru's heads together for one minute)

Me: (after Hikaru detaches herself) Pearly! I am going to have bruises on my mouth after what you just did!

Kuukai: Did you put lip balm on?

Me: Yeah, or else my mouth will dry up.

Kuukai: Was it strawberry?

Me: (rolls eyes) No, it was blueberry---YES OF COURSE IT'S STRAWBERRY WHAT DO YOU THINK??

Kuukai: This is the first time she's yelled at me like that...

Utau: (stalks off crying)

Me: Take it like a man, woman!

Ran and Daichi: (somewhere)

Miki: (blushing) Er, um, Kiseki... I, um, like you...

Kiseki: Of course you should, commonor! I am your king!

Me: (sigh) Read out your next review, Mou-chan!

Mou: My pleasure!

_Mouchies_

_I need something to wash those cookies down. Hika-chan? Can I have some of your luurvely tea?_

_Kairi: Now, you have to do something completely against everthing you were told to do as a child. Sing your love to a hippopotamus. Onstage. At a Hoshina Utau concert. If you do this, I will stop torturing you. Not!!_

Me: Crap, I only have two minutes left. Gotta hurry!

Kairi: (comes back from concert with rotten veggies over him) Oh, you are evil! And even if I still did it, you will not stop torturing me!! I hate you!!

Me: Whatevs. Are you happy, Mou-chan?

Mou: 'Course!!

Me: Oh, and here is some jasmine tea with teramisu. It's sort of like cheesecake. Or you can have these cocoa scones. I'm not sure which sugar I put in them... But I put more honey, so it's nice and sweet.

Mou: Yayyyy! I love snacks (grabs plate and cup before Yaya, Pearl, Nami, and Mo can reach)

_xxxNamiCxxx_

_Yay! I like this story more and more, XD._

_Amu: I want you to give Ikuto a big kiss and it has to last at least 15 seconds._

_Kuukai: Do you have a crush on Ari-chan111?_

_Nagi: I want a hug now and yes you can call me Nami._

_Rima: Sing this part from Barbie Girl:_

_I'm a barbie girl_

_In a barbie world_

_Life as plastic_

_It's Fantasic!_

_U can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Nagi: Tell Rima what u think of that part she sang._

_Tadasia: I'm glad to know u like being gay. SO is there anyone u like? Better not be Nagi!_

_Rhythm: Flirt with the first boy Chara u see._

_Ikuto: You better start running again, I'm not through with u yet. (starts chasing Ikuto again)_

_Hikaru-chan: Thanx for putting me and I will be a loyal reviewer. Whatever u want, I'll try to do it!!_

Me: I know everybody thinks my talkshow's awesome!!

Ikuto: I SAID I DON'T!!

Me: AND I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT!! STAY OUT, AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOUR KITTY IS BACK FROM THROWING WATER ON THE FAINTED KAIRI!!

Ikuto: Bah! Oh, here she is! You have to give me a big kiss and last it 15 seconds!!

Me: Yeah... I do not want to see that, so I'll shove you guys in the closet.

-Closet: Ikuto! What are you doing? Oh, come on, just 15 seconds.-

Mo: He doesn't deserve that kiss! Anyway, out you come (shoves Amu and Ikuto out).

Kuukai: No! I mean yes! I mean no! Okay, fine (whispers) yes.

Nami: (nods knowingly) I know that she will be happy to hear that (goes to tell Hikaru).

Me: Really, Ku-chan??

Kuukai: (blushes) YOU TOLD HER?

Me: Aw, don't be like that, Kuukai-kun...

Nami: Why dontcha call him Kuukai-koi?

Me: Eh? Okay!

Nami and Pearl: She is so dense it's horrifying...

Nagi: Sure I will give you all hugs!

Me: Oh yeah, since I don't want you 2 get me mixed up with the Hikaru in SC, call me Hika-chan or Hikari. Just a tiny adjustment, sorry. So my new name is **Azure Hikari**.

-**Author's note: Everybody must now call me Azure-chan or just Hikari-chan is fine**-

Nagi: Hello Pearly! Hi Rima! And hi, Nami! Oh, yeah! Hikari-chan! Er, and hi Miya-chan!

Miyabi: I'm finally welcomed. Anyway! My review's going to be at the way back, so just sit back, relax, and wait it out!!

Me: RIMA! FREAKIN' START SINGING!!

Rima: (singing)

Nagi: You have a nice voice, but it's kinda weird to have to sing that.

Pearl: NOW HE LIKES ME BETTER!!

Me and Miya: Er... Emotional much?

Me: Okay. Tadasia-chan, do yu like anyone?

Tadasia: I like, um, oh! Souma-kun!

Me: CRAP WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT WHO IS IDIOTIC AND GAY?? I LIKE KUUKAI-KOI!

Kuukai: Sorry, Hotori. I don't like you in that way.

Tadasia: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

Rhythm: (goes to flirt with Yoru)

Ikuto: Crap... Screw you people!

Me: Thank you too! Oh, and you all call me Hikari now... People are getting me mixed up with the little kid.

Hikaru: Hey!!

Mo: It's my turn!

Pearl: And after you, it's my turn! So hurry it up!!

Mo: M-O-O-D S-W-I-N-G-S...

Pearl: (frowns but doesn't explode)

_Mo12341234_

_XDD Yes Mo-chan will torture Ikuto more_

_Ikuto: Cosplay as Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew (looks like your hair is gonna be pink again)_

_Now that you are Mew Ichigo, go fight evil around town! And no charanari!_

_Make Hikari-chan and tea! In a Cafe Mew Mew outfit!_

_Have fun, Ikkun! I know I will!_

Me: 5 more minutes...

Ikuto: She has to go to school! Which means a break for me!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, GO CHANGE!!

Ikuto: (comes back 2 hours later looking like a skunk)

Me: You smell like a skunk! Now CHANGE AGAIN!!

Ikuto: I got mugged by an old lady...

Mo: O_o Yeah... anyway, start serving us tea! STAT!!

Ikuto: God, god, what's your problem? (changes into Ichigo's maid outfit)

Me: Now be a good kitty, and go to the kitchen! Don't forget to put my teramisu back into the fridge!

Ikuto: (grumbles and goes into the kitchen)

-Inside the kitchen: BOOM CRASH BANG!! HOOT HOOT! "AGH DON'T BLOW STEAM AT ME, KETTLE!!"

-Silence. Why?-

Ikuto: (comes out of kitchen, skirt ripped up, and produces tea) Here's the tea I made...

Me: WHAT KIND OF FREAKIN' TEA IS THAT??

Ikuto: (clears throat magnificently) Ah, it's my masterpiece! I call it, "Burnt Tea de Monsier Tsukinomi"!

Me: AND WHAT KIND OF SUCKY TITLE IS THAT!! MOVE, IKKUN, I'M GOING TO GO MAKE MY SPECIAL AND AWESOME FRUIT AGAR!!

-**Author's Note: At the end of the story, I will add some recipes for you guys to make. Gambatte! Anyway, I tried making all of them, and they turned out quite nicely!**-

Me: (produces fruit agar) Er, milk and caramel flavours, just take which one you want.

Everybody: (leaps for bowl and creates mass chaos)

Pearl: Dude, that was good agar.

-**Tip from me: Agar doesn't have any calories and will get rid of your toxins! Eat a lot and stay healthy!!**-

Me: Yeah and agar makes your skin clearer.

Pearl: It's my freakin' turn!

Mo: After I make Ikkun serve me tea, dammit!!

Me: CALM DOWN, MY IDIOTIC CO-HOST AND CO-CO-CO-HOST!!

Miyabi: OMG, I'm here! I'm here! I just was late by... Crud, 1 hour??

Me: MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR ALARM FOR THIS TALKSHOW IS LATE 1 HOUR?? ANYWAY! CONTINUE, PEARLY!

Mo: Gahhh! Ikuto! Your tea tastes awful!!

Ikuto: T.T Hikari-chaaaaaaaaann!! Mo is being mean to me!!

Mo, Nami, and Pearl: YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE TATTLING!! IT'S PATHETIC!!

_Sabaku no Pearl_

_Ah... I should make my own talkshow..._

_Only I won't get a lot of questions..._

_So, dares! I'll try to torture people a lot!_

_Amu: Spend a day in a locked room with Ikkun... Wearing a french maid costume. Drunk._

_Rima: Okay. This is WAR. Slap Nagi. HARD. And tell him you hate him._

_Nagi: I am so sorry!_

_Hikari-chan: Give me a reasn to start a SC! Talkshow._

_Kuukai: Surprise Hikari-chan._

_Utau: (ties her to Rima with handcuffs)_

_Ah... I can't torture people..._

Me: I love all my dear reviewers! Please don't forget about me!!!

Pearl: Whoa... calm it, Host-sensei. Anyway, I might make my own talkshow... it really depends...

Me: I don't want a good friend as a rival!!

Pearl and Mo: She's getting a lot of moodswings along with our Aa-chan, aka, Amu-chan.

Amu: (in room) Iiiiikuuuto...

Ikuto: (smirks) Yes, Amu-_koi_???

Amu: (slaps Ikuto to somewhere in another galaxy hopefully) I haaaate youuuu...

-5 minutes later, after Amu is not drunk anymore-

Amu: NOO! IKUTOOOOO!!!!

Me: Dude, that was a mighty hard slap yu gave him...

Mo: HE TOTALLY DESERVED THAT! (inches away from Amu)

Amu: (glaring daggers at Mo)

Rima: (does all of that, then cries) S-s-sorry, Nagi... But...

Nagi: Really, Rima---Mashiro-san, if you hated me that much, you could've told me earlier!! And I thought you were quite cute!! I wasted that much time!

Rima: But Sabaku no Pearl made me do this... (passes Nagi sheet of talkshow paper)

Pearl: (steaming away at Hikari) WHY DIDN'T YOU TOSS THAT PIECE OF DAMN PAPER!?

Me: Look! I have to keep my draft... Or else I'll have stage-fright!! And... yeah, I'm lying.

Nagi: ...Okay... Ah... Well, I'll forgive both of you, this time.

Me: What about Naa-chan (Nami) and me??

Nagi: Oh, I'm still calling you Hika-chan. And you, Nami!

Me: I thought you called me Hikari-chan.

Nagi: Hika-chan... isn't that what Souma-kun calls you?

Me: Speaking of which, where is Kuukai-koi?

Pearl: SHE IS SO DENSE IT'S HORRIFYING!!

Kuukai: Here I am!

Me and Kuukai: (glompies)

Kuukai: Um, um! Let's go to the beach to eat ice cream!

Mo: While you're there, watch the romantic sunset too.

Pearl: Yea!! Good idea!!

Rima: Anything.

Amu: I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE! MY IKUTO-KUN'S OUT IN SOME OTHER GALAXY!

Me: Those of you who want Ikkun back, review. Or he is never coming back again.

Amu: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Utau and Rima: Let's go to my concert! No, let's go on a date with Nagi! No, let's...

Me: Yeah... Sorry, Pearly, but I can't think of one... Oh! Right! So you can make me your co-host! And pair me up with Kuukai! Please do that if you decide to do one!!! Please!

Pearl: Okay okay okay...! Geez!

Every other host I have: Hyper-Hikari-Frenzy much??

Kuukai: I think it's cute.

Pearl: Just go watch your freakin' romantic sunset already, you freakin' dense couple!!

Me: And now, we have a new reviewer!

Me: I am finally back! Sorry, but I was gone for 3 days, so I never finished it. Anyways, let's continue.

_Bon-bon_

_Excellent, funny, outrageously funny. Cool._

Me: ...Oh, a compliment! Oh joy.

Ikuto: Now that is a proper review.

Me: Oh, dear. Mr Interfere-With-Hikari is here... Oh, dear, dear, dear...

Ikuto: (explodes) What the freakin' HELL is wrong with YOU??!!

Me: You sound like Ichigo yelling at Rukia.

Ikuto: I do not!

Amu: Go onto the next goddamn review!

Pearl: And now we have Sakura. Our, er, new co-co-co-co-co-host?

Mo and Mou: You have too many hosts!

Me: Want to get kicked? I just took karate... Heh heh heh...

_Sakura...:D_

_Sup dudes and dudettes!_

_Ikuto Baka: Hmmm...Dress up as Sailor Moon and fall off a cliff._

_Amu: Dye your hair puke green._

_Tadagay: You scare me. O.O_

_Math! Loop-l+y-op+u: Decide if Ikuto Baka lives. BD_

_Hikari-chan, you rock! :D BTW, I'm a new reviewer and this is one of my fav stories. Maybe sometime I could be in your show! Sayonara!_

Me: Of course you can be my co-co-co-co-co-host, just be a loyal reviewer please! I'm holding a high record of most reviews a talkshow has! Heh heh...

Ikuto: Crud. First Mo and now you??

Sakura: Do it man... or die.

Me: Correct! Listen to Saku-chan!

Ikuto: Okay, okay! I'm gonna die anyways...

Me: (rolls eyes) Whatevs, Ikkun. Are you done in the change room yet??

Ikuto: (comes out with the costume on) Grrr... Why must you all torture me!!

Me: Whatever! Now go fall of the cliff like Saku-chan said and I'll decide if you live or not, College Neko!

Amu: (crying for her now green hair and Ikuto) No! My hair! Ikuto! Nooo!!!!

Pearl and Nami and Mo and Mou and Saku: STOP WHINING!! IT'S PATHETIC!!

Me: I must beg to agree. Sigh...

Tadasia: Must everyone continue to call me Tadagay? CALL ME TADASIA, THAT'S A TA, AND A DA, AND A SIA!! HOW IS THAT SO HARD??? (goes to cry in the CRYING BOOTH)

Me: (eyes wide, mouth agape)... I do not remember opening that...

Me: And yes, you may live, Ikkun. Now get over here before I punch your head in!

Ikuto: (comes back) You're so mad.

Me: (goes next to him and punches the wall one millimetre away from him until the wall cracks) No I'm not! Yu say that again and the wall will become you.

Pearl: Now we have a review from...

Rima: (shoves Pearl aside)...Morn-san.

_Morningstar04_

_Well! Pixy Stix are a type of powder candy that I'm addicted to! I don't have I problem I can stop when I want! Starting tomorrow! Oh and let me beat up Tadasia! I've always wanted to do that! Ikuto and Amu: Lock yourselves in a closet for 10 minutes. Utau, chara nari with Kiseki. Oh! And call me Morn!_

Me: Yay! Morn-chan finally reviewed me!

Ikuto: Stop crying tears of joy!

Me: TOO BAD IKKUN...

Tadasia: NOOO!! STOP BEATING ME UP! STOOOP!!!!

Me: Cuckoo...cuckoo.

-In closet: Ikuto! For the last time! Stop stealing my cat food! Amu! I'm hungry... and I'm a cat!-

Pearl: O-kaaaay...

Mou: I know. Absolutely freaky.

**-Author's Note: I just changed my pen name to Rukia111. Please note that change. So keep reviewing!-**

Me: Yep... I changed my pen name. So my name is still Azure Hikari...but I have the same story... Please keep reviewing. It's just because I'm watching Bleach lately, and I'm going crazy hoping that Ichigo and Rukia will get together already!

Mou and Mo: What? I thought you wanted to continue the talkshow?

Me: (rolls eyes) Duh! And by the way, I might write another talkshow... With different pairings, but the one with me and Ku-chan will never change!!

Pearl: For a second I thought you were going 2 say Nagi with you.

_Jessicahlee94_

_Hi! I'm a new reviewer and I love all the crazy hell you're making them go thru!_

_Hikaru: What did yu mean by saying I hope to observe you in the future to Rikka? Do you like her?_

_Dia: Why are you and airhead? You were so wise and powerful at first T.T (not that I don't like you anymore but I saw you as the most mature out of Amu's charas) Oh and do you still have the ability to hear other people's hearts as you did when you were an X-Chara?_

_Ran, Miki, Suu: Where did you disappear to in the manga?_

_Eru: Chara nari with Tadasia, though I doubt it will make a difference..._

_Ikuto: I'll go easy on you._

_Utau, Amu, Rima, Yaya: Do the Mokette Sailor Fuku dance at Utau's Concert._

_Kuukai: Cosplay as Teito Klein from 07 Ghost and Kairi VA!_

_Amu: Chara nari with Yoru in front of your school!_

_Yoru: Try 2 chara nari with Utau._

_Everyone: Charanari and go work at a cosplay cafe for a whole day!_

Me: Holy crap I have a lot of reviews...

Hikaru: Well, she is interesting, having to talk to Charas and X-Charas.

Dia: I am? Really? I thought Miki was the one...

Me: That's why you're an airhead. You act like one!

Ran: That is a secret, you'll have to wait and see!

Eru: Hai deshu! Yi ku yo deshu!

-no difference, just a dress-

Me: (smirks) How do you like the tiara, Tadasia-chan?

Tadasia: Perfectly perfect!! Dam di dam di dam...

Ikuto: It's hard to find a person that goes easy on me.

Me: Great!

The girls: (comes back from concert, with roses in hair) Geez...

Me: Why so glum? You got praised!

Amu: I think we got praised because of how we look, not how we sing. Once we got on the stage, guys were blushing and yelling HOT at us.

Kuukai: Harsh. You okay, Hinamori?

Momo: Me?

Amu: (glares) No. ME. And aren't you from Bleach? Get outa here!

_Kizuka Miyabi_

_LOL Love this chap anyways...  
Ikuto: Draw a manga  
Nagehiko: Fears?  
Rima: would you date Nagi if he was player (I'm no saying he is)  
Lulu: How come I've never heard you speak french or any other language before?  
Kusukusu: Go a day without laughing  
All chara's except Kusukusu: Make Kusukusu laugh, and you win a free cookie!  
Utau: You're good at singing...but can you play an instrument?  
Yukari and Yuu: JUST GET BACK TOGETHER ALREADY!  
Kairi: you should get contacts, I think you look better without glasses...  
Amu: Er...hm...be Ikuto's pet for the day!  
Kiseki: -steals cape and crown-  
Yoru: -gives fish-  
To everyone: -gives tickets to...er...someplace...-_

Until the next chapter! Bye~!

Me: Holy crap Miya-chan! I forgot all about you! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYx100 000!!!!

Miyabi: It's OK. At least someone remembered me.

Mou and Mo and Nami and Pearl and Sakura: We didn't forget about you!

Me: That reminds me... Saku-chan, if you want 2 be on the talkshow, you have to be a loyal reviewer... Like every one of my other hosts. Pearl, direct the show with the others. I'll give Saku-chan a welcome tour.

Sakura: Yes please! (follows Hikari around the building)

Ikuto: Draw a damn manga? But only Azure is artistic without chara changing or chara nari-ing!

Nagi: Uh... That my friends and charas will disappear? I think?

Pearl: Think about losing me... Nagi. (snuggles up)

Rima: (jumps and shoves Pearl off) No, you would only be totally lost without me.

Lulu: Care to think for once? This is a japanese show you idiot!

Miyabi: (gasp) DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT? OH YOU ARE DEAD!!

-Chaos around the room-

Pearl: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Utau: No, I can't.

The double Y: Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit.

Kairi: Hmmm. Maybe you're right. I need all the hosts' opinion! Nami, Pearl, Mo, and Mou, and Sakura, and Miyabi!

Pearl: Everybody review to answer!

Sakura: I'm baaack!!

Amu: (came out of HAIR PROBLEM BOOTH) Huh? NO I WILL NOT BE IKUTO'S PET FOR THE DAY!!! IT'S ABSURD! IMPOSSIBLE!

Me: K, K, cut the crap. Thank you for the tickets, and I will describe our trip next time. I'm sorry this isn't very funny, but I hope you like the chapter, and I will make the next one funnier. Thank yu.

Pearl: Ask...

Miyabi: Dare...

Mou: Be

Mo: Involved!

Nami: In Rukia111's talkshow!

Sakura and Yuki: Thanks, bye for now~~~!

-**Author's Note. My title will always be Shugo Chara Talkshow! So don't get confused by my pen names. There will be constant changes. Thank you, R and R! Oh, and since Pearl changed her name to Hikari, mine will now be Ruki, so now, from now on, "Me" is "Ruki". Check it on my profile.-**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rukia/Me: It's Ruki-chan back in action!

Ikuto: Shut up you b---

Rukia: (kicks Ikuto out another broken window) Yeah, that one also needed fixing. I was previously Hikari, or Hika-chan, but now Pearl is Hikari, much to my disappointment.

Hikari: It's not my freakin' fault! Oh and did you like my talkshow? Huh huh huh?

Rukia: Calm down, my crazy co-host person. And yeah, I liked it. Why wasn't I the co-host?

Hikari: I just might add you. Ya never know!

Ikuto: GREAT! MORE TORTURE FOR ME!!

Rukia: (also sarcastic) Yeah, poor Ikkun...

Ikuto: (looks up) What did you say? Do you feel sorry for me for once?

Rukia: Yeah... No.

Ikuto: (resumes crying) Gee, that was real nice of you.

Rukia: Thanks. Now, why are we quarrelling like Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach?

Ikuto: Maybe because your new pen name and name is Rukia!?

Mouchies: Or maybe it's because you suck!

Mo: I totally agree, peeps.

Miyabi: Agh, you people have problems. Oh well, at least I don't have a problem---

-Mass chaos ensumes in the room, here are the following thing happening:

_Rukia and Ikuto are pulling each other apart, Rukia yelling and Ikuto shouting like an awesome couple that broke up somehow. Kuukai is fustrated, trying to protect "his" Rukia. Rima and Hikari are also pulling each other apart, and Nagihiko is trying to stop them. Yaya is following Kairi with Mouchies and torturing him. Mo is swearing at Miyabi, and Tadasia is waltzing around the room doing ballet_---

Rukia: (stops trying to pull Ikuto's ears off) HOLD IT!!

Ikuto: (stops trying to rip Rukia's favourite dress) WHY THE HELL IS THE KIDDY QUEEN TRYING TO DANCE BALLET!!??

Amu: (walks in, then sees Rukia and Ikuto on the floor) Ikuto! After all we did together as buddies, you start making out with her?? I didn't even know you loved her so badly! WAAH!!

Rukia: Whoa! I am NOT MAKING OUT WITH IKKUN! THERE---

Amu: (yelling and crying) YES YOU ARE! YOU EVEN CALL HIM IKKUN!

Rukia: (rolls eyes, trying to get off Ikuto) IS IKU-CHII BETTER??

Amu: NO! IT'S WORSE!

Everybody except Rukia, Amu, and Ikuto: RUKIA/AMU/IKUTO, YOU ARE ALL EXTREMELY WACKY!!

Rukia: (smiles dangerously while untangling herself from Ikuto's lap) _Yes, I am extremely crazy and strong like HELL, and you are all about to experience a painful, painful death..._

-SO AZURE RUKIA KILLS EVERYBODY AND THE SHOW ENDS! THE END! MUAHAHAHAHAHA... NO.-

Rukia: (claps and smiles brightly) Now, let's begin!

Amu and Yaya: You are sure like Nadeshiko...

Hikari: (looking at an about-to-kill-someone Rukia) Er, you guys should really stop pissing her off. She can really kill.

Rukia: To make one thing clear. Rukia is the author of this story, and Hikari is the co-host, previously known as Pearly, or Pearl, or Pearl-chan.

Miyabi: (purses lips quietly) We should really begin.

Rukia: First, it's Naa-chan!

Nami: Yep, it's MEEE!!

_xxxNamiCxxx_

_Hey there love the story. Anyways:_

_To Tadasia: Why do you like Kuukai?_

_To Rukia: What are you going to do now that you know Kuukai likes you?_

_Kuukai: I dare you 2 kiss Rukia on the cheek._

_Kairi: Don't you find it weird that your name is a girl's name from a game called Kingdom Hearts?_

_Nagi: (glomp) I really like you, but I don't want to compete for you against Rima and Hikari, so I want to be your besty best friend. So now, if anytime you need me, I will protect you from the crazy things Rima and Pearl do for you. But also, I do still want hugs and kisses on the forehead._

_Rima and Hikari: I want you two to sing a song ya like. (Seperately)_

_Nagi: Tell them what you think._

_Rima and Hikari: Don't go crazy on Nagi, I'm watching you._

_Cookies for everyone except Ikuto._

Ikuto: Gee, thanks for no cookies.

Rukia: (gives a sly smirk) I wonder if Ikkun will make me his maid.

Ikuto: Sure! You can wear this kitten outfit (Rukia swears under her breath) and take the crumbs off my face!

Rukia: (puts on kitten outfit with a sigh)

Kuukai: (nosebleed)

Rukia: Want me to lick the crumbs off your face?

Ikuto: (face red, eyes wide) Wh-wh-wh---

Everybody: O.O We thought you liked Kuukai!

Rukia: I do! I was joking... Gee, never seen you blush so much Ikkun. Are you sure you don't like me?

Ikuto: If I can't have Amu...

Rukia: (eyes wide) Dude! I just got contacts. My braces are gone. I look like Kuchiki Rukia! That's why my name is now Rukia! Well... I gotta admit, I look slightly like Amu-chan, with the hair and all... just not pink.

Hikari and Nami: FOR A FREAKIN' SECOND WE THOUGHT YOU DYED YOUR HAIR!!

_Angel Kiss Hikari_

_Dares! Yay! (no inspiration...)  
Ikkun: Kiss Tadase for one minute!  
Rima: Kiss Utau for two minutes!  
Amu: Kiss Kairi for three minutes!  
Kuukai: Kiss Hika-chan for four minutes!  
Nagi: Kiss me please? (For five minutes!)_

_Oh and my new name is Hikari!_

Rukia: Ikkun, kiss Tadasia-chan. ON THE LIPS. ONE FULL MINUTE. NOW.

Ikkun: (starts kissing)

Tadasia: (starts moaning)

Rukia: (looks sick and stares at the watch instead) ...AND TIME!

Hikari: YOU'RE FREAKIN' TIMING EVERYONE?

Rukia: (shrugs) This has to be accurate...

Mouchies and Nami: (narrows eyes) You chara changed. With your FREAKIN' GENIUS CHARA!!

Rukia: (breaks out of chara change) Alright, alright. My chara's name is Karin-chan. She's smart. And pretty. My second one's Sode no Shirayuki. She's the cool and sarcastic one---

Ikuto: YOU WANT TO BE _COOL_ AND _SARCASTIC_!?

Rukia: Yes! And as I was saying. My third chara is Sasu-kun.

Mo: You have a BOY CHARA??

Rukia: Stop interrupting me, people!! Yes, he's a guy. He's sporty. Fourth one is Ari-chan. She is good at anything musical or artistic.

Ikuto: What I meant was you are already cool and sarcastic! Too sarcastic! Cut on the sarcasm!

Rukia: TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, COLLEGE NEKO! OR SHOULD I SAY BAKA-NIISAN?

Ikuto: I AM NOT YOUR FREAKIN' BRO!!

Rukia: I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' BRO!!

Rima: (gasps after what she did) Oh, Angel Kiss Hikari or whatever your name is... I hate you like hell!

Amu and Kairi: ...We'll do it in private.

Rukia: (chara change with Shirayuki) Whip Lash Splash, Chara Change! Sure, why not! And while you're there, spend some time making out! Why not have s---

Hikari: Shut your damn mouth, Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki! Shut your damn mouth!!

Kuukai: (eager) I'll shut her up!

Rukia: (melting as Kuukai kisses her)

Kuukai: (after 4 minutes, gasping) Did ya like that?

Rukia: (blush violently for the first time in this entire talkshow) Uh, yes, um...

Mouchies: CAN'T YOU SEE KUUKAI? SHE LIKES YOU TOO... SHE'S JUST TOO CHICKEN TO ADMIT IT.

Nagi: (glances at fuming Rima nervously) Er, I'd rather not do it here... can we pick some other location?

Hikari: (pouts) It has to be in front of Mashiro!

-Kiss scene-

Rima: (slapping Hikari crazy) DIE YOU BI---

Rukia: (desperately kicks them out before Rima says the B word)

Kuukai: (gets Rukia and continues to snuggle)

_InsaneWolf42_

_Freaking awesome...Probably going to be a loyal reader...now my dares!  
Ikuto: Actually your my favourite character in the anime but...I just have the urge to torture you so I'm gonna lock you up in a room with a dog that just had babies and the only way you get food is being fed by the dog. (S*cks to be you.)  
Amu:You have to torture Ikuto the whole show long.  
Nagi: Me likes you (as a person) so pwease have a cookie *gives cookie*  
Rima: Be an emo kid for one day  
Hika-chan: Can you pwease be nice to Ikuto once?_

Rukia: (sighs in Kuukai's lap) I suppose so. I'll check my folders to see if there are anymore host positions left.

Miyabi and Mo and Nami: I'LL DO IT! (all run out, pushing and shoving)

Rukia: Anyway, I'll be nice to Ikkun. Starting next chap.

Ikuto: Gee... Thanks, no one likes me.

Rukia: I'll take sympathy on you and put lion in there instead! (actually not being sarcastic)

Ikuto: (gets in to closet quickly) Nah.

Amu: (gets up) I was barely mentioned!

Nagi and Kuukai: That's 'cause the girls like us! So we're kind of main, and Rima/Hikari/Rukia/Nami can't really live without us.

Rukia: So true. For me at least.

Nagi: Thanks for the cookie.

Rukia: IF yu want to be in the talkshow, please volunteer in your review and tell me your nickname to be on the show.

Nagi: (thinking) What about Wolfie?

Rukia: Let the person think about it.

Rima and Hikari: (advancing on Rukia) First Ikuto, now Nagi! Are you like a playboy?

Rukia: Yeesh, I'm not a guy.

Hikari: Playgirl then.

Kuukai: Ruki-chan can never be like that. She's too innocent and cute!

Rukia: Thank you Ku-chan. I appreciate that.

Rima: I'm gonna go cut myself as an emo kid now.

Nagi: I hate to say this but she's kind of weird.

Hikari: Yes! I'm winning Nagi!!!! Woohoooo!

_Mo12341234_

_XDD This is great stuff!  
Kairi:Yesh yesh you should get contacts!  
Iku-baka/kun Etto...hm oh! First your punishment since you made bad tea!-.-  
Dance the carmelldance at Utau's concert IN A TUTU!  
2. Since you wanted to burn my clothes BURN ALL OF YOUR CLOTHING :D  
3. Sit on a street corner and chant there is an egg in your heart but unseen over and over and over wait you may come back at the end of the chapter.  
Nagi-kun  
1. Can i have rhythm?^^  
Second though this will make Hikari-chan and Rima-chan mad *hugs* ^o^ i just wanted to hug Nagi XDD and now i hide from Hikari and Rima!*hides*_

Kairi: Fine. Fine. I'll get contacts. Geez.

Ikuto: (goes 2 do all the stuff)

Rukia: (pulls out Blackberry) I'll phone when it's time for you to come back.

Nagi: I'm sorry, Mo-chan, but Rizumu is my chara.

Hikari: You'd better think this will make us freakin mad!

Nagi: Now, girls...

Rukia: (holds Kuukai's hand and pouts) Now you're helping me sort out the fight.

Kuukai and Rukia: **STOP YELLING ALREADY! YOU ALL SOUND LIKE HELL RIGHT NOW!**

Rukia: I am ever so sorry. Can somebody tell me if this is funny? Because I need 2 know!! My sense of humour is getting worse... Oh, and please don't abandon me and my talkshow! How old are you people anyway? Sorry 2 get to personal, I'm just asking!

Hikari and Rima: (hunting everywhere with loaded cannons for Mo)

Mo: Crap.

_Mouchies_

_Excellent as always! Now, now, Kairi, stop trembling!  
Kairi; COME WITH ME!  
(Two hours later) Alright, now that Kairi is dressed in an Elvis costume, his face is smeared in makeup, and he is staring adoringly at me, ask what evil, twisted thing everyone else thinks I did to him.  
Kairi, you can fall out of love with me now. Seriously. Please, stop.  
Do you read Kitchen Princess, Hika-chan?_

Rukia: (smiles) Yeah, I read it. I copied some recipes. They really tasted great.

Mouchies: The apple pie?

Rukia: YEA!!

Kairi: (still staring)

Rukia: Holy crap, what sick and twisted thing did Mou-chan do??

-Everyone whispering-

Rukia: They've come to a conclusion.

Kuukai: Excluding Rukia. She thinks Kairi is from another planet.

Everyone: We think Kairi has been brainwashed by you!!

Rukia: (pouts) I still think he's from another planet. Answer us in your review, Mou-chan!

Hikari: Yea!! Do it do it!!

Everybody: R and R! Please! Thanx to all of our hosts, and again, if we didn't put in part of your review, it's because we don't have time! Thank you, mina-san!

_**-Please read this very important Author's Note: The author's identity is now Rukia, the host that was Pearl is now Hikari. Remember that in your review! Or else!-**_


	14. Chapter 14: My Friend is Here!

Chapter 14

Rukia: I have my ever-dangerous friend here with me today!

Risa: Hey! I brought an iron club!

Rukia: (whimper and hugs Kuukai) I'm scared, Ku-chan.

Kuukai: (grins) It's okay, Ruki-chan. You'll be okay with me.

Mouchies and Nami: Hey...! Ruki-chan, who's this?

Hikari: Yeah, who's this?

Risa: (clubs Hikari over head) I'm... Takashi Risa.

Rukia: And I'm Azure Rukia!!

Risa: (clubs Rukia over head) Yeah, I know that. Now shut up, you idiot!

Rukia: Kuuuuuuu-chan!!!!

Mo: Can't people shut their mouths??

Sode no Shirayuki (Rukia's Chara from last chapter): Why don't I dump some ice on you, huh, Mo?

Rukia: Shut up, Shirayuki!

Karin (also Rukia's Chara): Yeah, shut up, Shirayuki!

Sasu (Rukia's Chara): I'm gonna go play soccer with Daichi!

Ari: Dia! Come come come! Let's go make up this new song I thought of... (runs off with an excited Dia)

Nagi: Hi, Ruki-chan!

Rukia: Why the hell do people call me RUKI??

Kuukai and Ikuto: It's because it's cute.

Rukia: (forgets she's supposed to be nice to Ikuto) *growl* I see, Ikkun. Are you going to ask me out next? Maybe propose to me?

Ikuto: (growls) Yeah, sure, why not? While we do that, let's jump off a building too!

Mouchies and Miyabi: WHAT THE HELL, RUKI-CHAN AND IKKUN??

Rukia: Mo-chan? Where's your review? You're usually the second or third one... Ah I see your review! That's great.

_Kizuka Miyabi_

_Hello Again!  
Amu: Be Ikuto's girlfriend for the day  
Rima: Who do you like better, Nadeshiko or Nagehiko?  
Yaya: What's your deepest darkest secret?  
Tadasia: Here's a dress  
Utau: What do you have a fear of?_

Rukia: Hello to you too, Miya-chan.

Ikuto: Yes!! Amu! Be my girlfriend for the day!

Amu: OKAY!!

Ikuto and Amu: (skips off)

Rukia and Kuukai: They're weird.

Rima: Of course I like Nagihiko, I'm not a les.

Rukia and Miyabi: WHO SAID YOU WERE, CUCKOO BIRD??

Yaya: My deepest darkest secret... OH! I ACTUALLY WENT ONE YEAR WITHOUT LOLLIPOPS!!

Rukia: Whoa.

Hikari: What?

Mo: Yaya. One year. Without lollipops. WOW THAT IS AMAZING!

Tadasia: (puts on dress and tiara) Why thank you.

Utau: Ikuto-nii leaving me. And the Easter thing happening over again, I guess... Sigh. I need some tea to calm me down.

Rukia: (hands everybody a cushion and hot chocolate) Sorry, I don't have any tea. But I do have hot chocolate.

PRincees-NekoGirl: I want some too!

Rukia: WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP ON POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE??

_PRincees-NekoGirl_

_That was FRECKIN FUNNY! XD_

_My dares are :  
Amu: jump off a cliff  
Ikuto: transform with temari  
Nagi: GIve rima a kiss and call her princess  
Yaya: Shut up for 3 hours_

Rukia: Gee, thanks. It's good to finally know that my sense of humour hasn't gone down.

Ikuto: NO! MY DEAR AMU, DON'T JUMP OFF A CLIFF!! PLEASE!

Amu: It's a dare, Ikuto... Don't worry, I brought a parachute.

Ikuto: T-t-t-t-transform with T-T-T-T-T-Temari????

Temari: (puts on half evil half sweet face) Well? Tsukinomi-kun?

Ikuto: My Own Heart! Unlock!

-Everybody waits.-

-Nothing happens-

Rukia: Sigh. Kami-sama blesses you too much. Hey, author-chan, can I call you Neko Girl?

Kairi: (staring at Mouchies, still infatuated) Yeah, answer in your review if you will.

Hikari: Don't do this to me!

Rukia: (sigh) Mou-chan, run the show. I will go with Hikari into the CRYING BOOTH and try to calm her down. OH! That reminds me. I will regularily let my other hosts run the show for a certain part of the chap. How long? It depends on your loyalty... And my mood. Naa-chan, Run it with her, you've always been a support to me.

Nami and Mouchies: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kiss scene-

Rima: (blushes and smirks) Take that, ANGEL KISS HIKARI!!

Yaya: (ties herself to a pole, facing the pole so she can't talk)

_Mouchies_

_Can I call you Ruki-chan? Please?_

_Actually, no, I didn't brainwash Kairi. I gave him amnesia, and somehw his amnesic self really, really likes me. Make him go away! HE SCARES ME!!_

_Well, now that he's N love with me, it'll be easier to make him do stupid stuff. Kairi, go get me an orange._

_Now go skydiving with a parachute that says, "Mouch is da bomb."_

_I'm thirteen, by the way._

Mouchies: Yep! That was me!

Nami: I'll make him go away!

Miyabi: I'll have my turn with Mo to run the show next chapter!

Hikari: I already ran the show!! And I'm back, by the way.

Rukia: (from the washroom) YEP! BE MY GUEST, EVERYONE! YOU CAN CALL ME RUKI TOO!

Nami: (drags Kairi from Mouchies) You can get us all oranges.

Rukia: Yay! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME YOUR AGE!!

Mouchies: STOP YELLING FROM THE WASHROOM!

Kairi: (comes back and snaps out of it) Did I just go skydiving!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Mouchies: (snicker, snicker) Now pass me the oranges. Here everyone! (distributes oranges)

Rukia: Yay thankies!

Nami: YOU'RE FINALLY BACK??? NOW IT'S TIME FOR MIIIIIINE!!!!

Rukia: Holy crap there's a crazy person in the room everybody ruuun!!

_xxxNamiCxxx_

_U didn't answer my questions, oh well:  
To Ikuto: You're falling for Rukia, just because Amu wasn't there? Don't u remember everything she did to u?  
To Kuukai: What are u going to do if Ikuto is starting to like Rukia?  
To Amu: what are u going to do if Ikuto starts liking Rukia?  
To Nagi: *Glomp* Hi there Nagi! *Smiles Cutely and stays holding on to him*  
To Rima and Hikari: I want u two to prove to me why u should be with Nagi. If not, u can't go near him the rest of the Chapter *still holding on to Nagi*  
To Rukia: If Rima and Hikari can prove to me how much they love Nagi, make them not go near him the rest of the Chapter._

Thats all Bye, *Cake for everyone, even Ikuto*

Rukia: HOLY CRUDS, IKKUN YOU'RE STARTING TO FALL FOR ME??

Ikuto: (blushes madly) NO I AM NOT, SHUT YOUR TRAP, B---

Rukia: (cuts him off) WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME A BITCH??

Ikuto: WHY ARE WE ARGUING?

Rukia: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, IKKUN? YOU SHOULD KNOW!! Phew... okay, I'm cool... Shirayuki, chara nari, ne?

Shirayuki: Sure, Rukia-chan.

Rukia and Shirayuki: Charanari! White Lotus!

Ikuto: Oh... crap. She's gonna freeze me to death! Oh and if you would stop torturing me, Rukia, maybeeeee... I would really want to go out with you.

Rukia: (explodes out of charanari) I'M TOO YOUNG FOR YOU, DAMMIT!

Ikuto: Alright! Alright! So you're too young for me! ...Er, so what?

Amu: Shut up, Ikuto. Can't you see you're hurting me and Kuukai's feelings? Huh?

Kuukai: Well, Nami, to answer your Q, I would kick Tsukinomi into oblivion and get Ruki-chan back for me. She's too cute!

Rukia: And yeah, he's lying. I'M NOT CUTE!

Kuukai: Yes you are! How come you're so mad?

Rukia: Because girls don't like being called cute.

Kuukai: Really????

Amu: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! I LIKE BEING CALLED CUTE!! IT'S AN AWESOME COMPLIMENT!!

Rukia: YOU LIKE IT, YOU IDIOTIC MORONIC STUPID TWISTED ABSOLUTE IMPOSSIBLE DUMB IDIOT-MORON! I DON'T!

Ikuto: What if I called you hooo---

Rukia: (dangerously close to wrenching everybody's head off) Hey, Ikkun.

Ikuto: --Yes?

Rukia: GO. TO. HELL. BEFORE I PERSONALLY SEND YOU THERE. ON A DEATH EXPRESS TRAIN.

Amu: I would cry and cry all night.

Nami: Ah. I see. YOU, HINAMORI AMU, HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE OF ROMANCE! (goes to glomp Nagi)

Nagi: Ah... Nami-chan, you're kind of, er, choking me...? By the way, you smile like Amu-chan. Kawaii-desu ne!

Rima and Hikari: BESUCAUDGFOUARJF ASDGUAOOJFEHGUAFJ HAFOUEFH!!

Nami: Eh?

Rukia: They're kind of speaking at the same time...? I couldn't get the reason. BUT HERE IS MY QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE ANSWER IT TO BE ON THE NEXT CHAP! **WHY IS EVERYBODY INTERESTED IN NAGIHIKO-KUN AND NOT KUUKAI, KAIRI, IKUTO, TADASE, AND OTHERS??**

Ikuto: ...T.T And here I was, thinking every girl on the planet thinks I'm totally hawt.

Rukia: You are...

Ikuto: (blushes madly again) R-really?

Rukia: ...Not. Anyway, as your host, I hereby declare you find a reason to go near Nagi! Or read the consequence in Naa-chan's review.

Hikari and Rima: ...We'll answer.

Rukia and Kairi: Thank you so much for the cake!

Rukia: (notices Kairi) HEY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU POP OUT OF??

Kairi: (whistles...er, tries to whistle) Nowhere.

_InsaneWolf42_

_Rukia: Nice chapter and thanks for adding my dares. Wolfie-chan is quite alright. And about my age...I'm not a six year old kid even though I'm acting always like one.  
Ikuto: Don't worry, I like you :3 Tell Amu that you actually hate her and your playing with her. Tell her that you like me more.  
Nagi: Make Hikari and Rima blush.  
Kuukai: Dress up as Santa Clause and make Rukia dress up as your elf.  
Amu:Ask Tadagay/sia if (s)he would go on a date with you.  
Kairi: Accept the fact that your never gonna escape Mouchies sadistic wrath.  
Tadagay: Run around naked._

Ikuto: You're a freakin' six year old?

Rukia: SHE SAID SHE WASN'T A FREAKIN' SIX YEAR OLD!! YOU IDIOTIC MORON, IKKUN!

Wolfie: DO IT IKUTO! SAY IT!

Ikuto: But... b-but my Amu-koi...

Wolfie: Ruki-chan says and I quote: "Dares are meant to be followed."

Amu: (sighs) It's all right, Ikuto. I know you don't mean it.

Ikuto: I actually hate you and I'm playing with you. I like Wolf and Ruki---

Amu and Rukia: WHERE'D RUKIA/ME POP OUT OF?

Ikuto: (blushes) Oops, did I let that slip? I still like Amu-koi better though.

Amu and Rukia: THANK GOD!

Nagi: (pecks them on the cheek with Nami still dragging on his arm)

Rima and Hikari: (squeals and blushes and start to argue about who Nagi wanted to kiss)

Rukia: Hey hey! You're absolutely right! Christmas is coming! Deck the halls with—

Kuukai: (dresses up as Santa) Ruki-chan, be my elf!

Rukia: Okay! Deck the halls with—

Ikuto: Why the hell are you singing that?

Rukia: Why the hell are you interrupting me? Deck the—

Ikuto: SHUT UP!

Rukia: (cries) O-okay, I was just joking—You don't have to be so mean...

Amu: Er, Tadase-kun, would you g-go on a-a-a d-d-d-d-date with m-me?

Tadasia: Sorry, dearest Amu, I am interested in Souma-kun right now—

Rukia: (kicks Tadasia into another galaxy FAR AWAY) NOBODY, I REPEAT, NOBODY CAN STEAL MY MY MY MY KUUKAI!!

Kairi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT FACT! I WILL COME UP WITH A NEW STRATEGY TO GET MOUCHIES TO STOP TORTURING ME!! I WILL!!!

Tadasia: Okay! (runs around naked)

Yaya: (laughs) She is an undeveloped girl! Non-matured yet on her che—

Nagi and Rukia: (leaps at the same time to cover Yaya's mouth) Yaya-chan! Please! Don't say that stuff! It's, like, totally WRONG!!

Nagi: Ruki-chan...

Rukia: Nagi-kun... GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP! YOU'RE CHOKING ME! AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON TOP OF ME! FIND A NICE CORNER WHERE YOU CAN SULK AND SAY STUFF LIKE, "SAVE ME!" AND STUFF. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO GLOMP!

Nagi: Etto, Ruki-chan...

Rukia: Hai?

Nagi: I'm cold! I need a blanket!

Rukia: WTF!? Okay, use Nami as a human blanket!

Nami: Whoot!

Hikari and Rima: (in shock)

Nagi: But you have a big warm water bottle in your sweater, Ruki-chan! So I'm going to continue to huggle you...

Rukia: Huh. Okay. Go ahead. Anyways, next reviewer! Oh, it's you, Hikari!

_Angel Kiss Hikari_

_No! My review got deleted... Stupid internet connection...  
Why can't Kairi have glasses? Now I'm the only person with glasses here, aren't I?  
And I forgive Mo-chan for huggling (I like using that word for some unknown reason...) Nagi, because who wouldn't want to huggle him?  
His hair is really pretty and long... Guys with long hair are the best...  
And he's nice! And my pet! (Oh, **, did I say that again?)  
*huggles Nagi*_

_Dares!_

_Yaya: Eat 10,0 kg of candy!  
Kairi: Stay with Yaya in a locked room after that!  
Ikkun: Kiss Nagi!  
Nagi: Huggle the person you want to huggle the most! Or just huggle Ikkun!  
Kairi: Cosplay as Kairi in Kingdom Hearts 2 (Her outfit there is better... And pink!) and let me throw a pie at you. (I'm sorry, I have nothing against you, you're even my second favorite guy... I just have something against Kairi for getting between Sora and Riku...)  
Rukia: Kiss Ikkun! For three whole minutes! And ON THE LIPS!  
A question for Amu: Your name comes from 'am', but what exactly 'are you'?_

Mo: Thank god you forgive me! Only I don't think Rima-chan does! Ahhh! (hides)

Kairi: (shoves glasses up nose) I will say this once more. Vote for whether you want me to get contacts or not!

Hikari: Thank you!

Nagi: (holding on to Rukia) Um, Hikari-chan... why do you always call me your pet?

Hikari: Er... no reason!!

Yaya: Yay I will do just that!

Kairi: Crap. CRAP!! NOOO!! (runs like mad out the door)

Ikuto: Yeck! Do I have to!?

Rukia: Like I said a long time ago, Ikkun, dares are meant to be followed. NOW DO THE FREAKIN THING!! BEFORE I CHOP YOU IN HALF! PERSONALLY...

Ikuto: Yes yes sir! (pecks Nagi on cheek)

Nagi: Ewww. Cat slobber. Temari. Chara change.

Temari: Hai!

-CHARA CHANGE!-

Nagi: (sees Rukia first and tries to slice her in half) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Rukia: (dodges with bored expression) Yeah, uh, nice try, but I think you can do better than that.

Nagi: (growls) Azure Rukia... get that petty smirk off your pretty-girl face! You will die today!

Rukia: (yawns as she dodges 5 slashes) Yeah, um, I kind of need to go to sleep now, if you don't mind. I let Shirayuki take over...

-CHARANARI!-

White Lotus: So...! Try to come after me, eh? I hope you don't freeze! Sode no Mai: Hakuren!

Nagi: Crap!

Hikari: I never knew Nagi sweared...

Nagi: (breaks out of Chara change and huggles Rizumu)

Kairi: (sighs) Fine! YOU PEOPLE SUCK! LIKE HELL! TOTALLY! I—

Hikari and White Lotus: Just go. Now.

Kairi: Fine. But just because Rukia who is White Lotus is going to freeze me if I don't. (changes) Ta... Da.

Rukia: (breaks out of Charanari) What? I HAVE TO KISS IKKUN? ON THE LIPS? THREE WHOLE MINUTES? MMMPH!!

Ikuto: (breaks kiss after 5 minutes) Did you like that? ...Ruki-koi~~~?

Rukia: Y-yes... I MEAN NO!! NOO!! NOOO!!! I COULDN'T BREATH, DAMMIT!

Ikuto: (kisses her again) Then don't.

Rukia: MMPH!! MMMMMPH!!!! I... can't breath, Tsukinomi!! I swear, I am going to kill you after this!

Amu: How am I to know? Huh huh huh huh??? I don't know who I am... Wait. I'm a human that has Shugo Charas!

Rukia: I thought you were an alien. I have come back and I will annihilate Ikkun later. I SAID LATER! COME OUT AND STOP HIDING, COLLEGE NEKO!

Ikuto: (comes out from under couch) Okay... sorry... blame Angel!

Rukia: Hikari-chan... I'm not going to kill you! Stop trembling! I said what if we develop an evil plan to kill Ikkun, eh? Wait, but that gave me kissing experience... I have decided not to kill you, Ikkun.

Ikuto: (kisses Rukia) Yay! Here's your reward.

Rukia: (sighs in mind) I have to try to get used to this... Tsukinomi! Get your cat tongue off mine! Off! Now! Argh...

Ikuto: (smirks) I knew you liked my kisses. How about a French kiss next time—

Rukia: (gasps for breath, cheeks red, sends Ikuto out the window) Huff, huff... Ikkun, you know what...? Lay a lip on me and I will kick you farther and send you on a sunny vacation on the sun! Now SHUT UP, and never try to kiss me again! And I will ball you up into a soccer ball and transform with Sasu, and we will kick you where it hurts.

Hikari: Ruki-chan wants to ask every host a question now. So, do you think Rukia should: A) Keep this talkshow script format, B) Turn it into "Dear, and From" letter format (that will make it less funny), or C) Delete this talkshow. Thank you for your opinions!

Rukia: I want to keep it script format, but you guys can vote. Now it's time for Mo-chan's review...Take it away, Mo-chan!

Mo: Okay! Here I go!

_Mo12341234_

_*pokes head out* Are Hikari-chan and Rima-chan gone? I'll make this quick since the answer is probably no..._

_Ikkun:_

_Guess my favourite colour. If you get it wrong, you must go swimming with sharks if you get it right, you get to go ice skating on thin ice, and go skydiving with no parachute! Have fun!_

_Mo-chan_

Mo: So Hikari-chan forgives me?

Hikari: Yup! I mean who wouldn't want to hug Nagi!

Rukia: I wouldn't. But I like his hair!

Nagi: Thank you, Ruki-chan!

Rukia: Whatevs. Back to the topic—Ikkun, guess away!

Ikuto: Well, let's see...

Rukia: (getting impatient) YOU HAVE FIVE FREAKIN' SECONDS!

Ikuto: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Purple...?

Rukia: Mo-chan?

Mo: Yes?

Rukia: Answer in your review, okay?

Mo: Sure! Yup! NO problemo!

Ikuto: Thank goodness. No torture until the next chapter...What a relief.

Rukia: Time for Neko-chii's review! Okay, let's go go go!

_Kitty-Neko-chii_

_Yo~nya! More Qs and Dares!_

_Ikuto yaroo: Cosplay as Natsume Hyyuga from Alice Academy to the Caramelldansen~nya!_

_Amu: Make out with a gay dude for 3 minutes._

_Tadasia: Make out with a lesbian for 43 minutes._

_Nagi: Kick Tadasia's nuts hard!_

_Rima: Kick Nagi in his man pride hard!_

_My friend's dares~nya!_

_Ikuto: Rob a policeman._

_Amu: Kill a chinchilla._

_Tadasia: On a scale of one to ten. How gay are you?_

_Nagi: Have you ever dated a guy?_

_That's all~nya! Luv you all~nya! Ikuto, you moved down two levels. L. is my BFFL (Death Note) and Natsume is my BFFL! You're just F._

Ikuto: No way! I have cosplayed way too much! Noooo! Seriously! No!

Rukia: Let me put it to you this way. Amu will reward you with a kiss.

Amu: Say WHAT?

Ikuto: And you?

Rukia: And I will reward you with a...

Ikuto: A kiss?

Rukia: To get this over with, a hug.

Ikuto: (grumbles) Fine, be that way. Stubborn idiot.

Neko: And I am a...?

Ikuto: You are a demon cat.

Neko: Oh, you are so dead. (chases Ikuto)

Amu: (goes to do that, comes back dead with ghost hanging out)

Amu's Ghost: Hiya, everyone! I'll be Amu for now!

Rukia: (gapes) Scary...

Tadasia: (does it for more than 2 hours)

Rukia: Time, Tadasia, time!

Nagi: (kicks Tadasia hard)

Tadasia: Ow!

Nagi: (nods) I've always wanted to try that.

Rima: No way. No.

Rukia: I'll kill you with a club with spikes!

Rima: (kicks Nagi and runs away crying)

Nagi: ...(bent over in pain)

Ikuto: (robs a policeman) Yay! He had so much money! Now it's mine!

Police: (running with a gun aimed) You get back here, guy with cat ears!

Amu: WHAT THE HELL IS A CHINCHILLA!

Rukia: YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! A CHINCHILLA IS...

Amu: Yeah?

Rukia: ... I don't know. Anyways!

Amu: HA! YOU DON'T KNOW! HAHA—

Risa: (clubs Amu over head)...Peace and quiet.

Tadasia: (smiles) I am 10!

Rukia and Risa: HOLY COW ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Tadasia: Yup!

Amu: And to think I was in love head over heels for a gay guy...

Nagi: (thoughtful) To make people think I was a girl when I was in the Queen's Chair, yes. But it didn't mean anything. I have dated a few guys when I was crossdressing, but that didn't mean anything. I had to make them think I was a girl, you know?

Rukia: I totally understand...not.

Rima: (dreamy) And now he is dating me...

Hikari: NO, he's dating me!

-Chaos ensues with Rima and Hikari-

Rukia: Dear oh dear.

Kuukai: Yes, dear oh dear.

Rukia: (nods) Okay, Miya-chan.

Miyabi: (gasp) OMG I get to do the conclusion! (takes a breath) That's it for today! Make sure you answer all of the questions in the chapter, hosts! Now, Ask...

Hikari: Dare...

Mo: Be involved!

Mouchies and Wolfie: In Rukia111's talkshow!

Nami: That's it for now! Make sure ya review lots!

Risa: (clubs everyone and leaves)...


	15. Chapter 15: Long Awaited?

Chapter 15

Rukia: OMG isn't everybody glad I'm back?

Miyabi: Really? Did I miss something?

Rukia: Oh yeah, why didn't you review?

Hikari: Hey, everybody! I updated my talkshow!

Rukia: And I'm the co-host...Yay!

Ikuto: Double the damage...eh?

Rukia: Hi Ikkun! And I'm glad to know my talkshow is liked!

Ikuto: Well...You don't torture me as much...

Rukia: Glad to know. I'll torture you more!!

Ikuto: (curses at Rukia) Crap!

Rukia: Dear, dear, how sad, Ikkun. Now for the awesome reviews!

Risa: AND we have a special program for you at the end! A singing program! Yay yay yay yay!

Rukia: Yeah, yay yay yay yay...! So, now, let's begin with Mo-chan's review! Okay, here you go! (hands Mo-chan scrapbook full of reviews)

Mo: All right! Here I go!

Mo12341234

Congrats Ikkun you got it right! Everyone like Nagi because he's sugoi. And Hikari-chan is right: he does have nice hair!

_And now for my random-ness of doom._

_Amu: Club Ikkun on the head with a spike ball of doom. (insert dramatic music)_

_Ikkun: Buy me and Yaya lots of candy. Then, fall off a cliff! XD_

_Mo-chan_

Mo: Yosh! Here goes my review!

Rukia: (nods) Yup. Okay, okay, fine, Nagi-chan has nice hair...I think.

Hikari: WHADDAYA MEAN YOU THINK? NAGI HAS AWESOME HAIR!

Rukia: (backs away) Okay, okay.

Amu: (sighs pleadingly) Do I have to?

Risa: (hands Amu a spike ball of doom) Here you go, Hinamori-san. Er...Good luck...Oh watch out Hinamori-san! It's heavy!

Amu: (accidentally makes spike ball fall on toe) OW OW OW OW OW OW!!

Rukia: (laughs) You are so clumsy, Aa-chan!

Amu: (grimacing while hitting Ikuto with ball)

Ikuto: OW OW OW OW OW OW!! OWWWWWWW!!!!

Risa: (smiles evilly) Heh heh heh...

Rukia: (shivers) Evil aura! Ow you hit me!

Risa: Serves you right!

Kuukai: ...

Rukia: Kuu-chan!

Kuukai: Hi Ruki-chan.

Nami: I'm telling you, Kuukai, you like Ruki-chan—

Risa: (pulls out giant knife) Would you like to say another word, Fujisaki-kun's cousin, Fujisaki-chan?

Nami: Nope! I'm fine!

Hikari: (huggles Nagi) Nagi-samaaaa!

Nagi: (chokes) Hikari-chan...You're kind of...choking me...

Risa: (tears Hikari off) There. Now, how are you, Fujisaki-kun?

Nagi: Er...(gets breath back)Hai, daijoubu.

Risa: Great! Now, I'm off Hikari hunting!

Ikuto: Oh no I have to go sky-diving and swimming with sharks!

-Outside, few minutes later: OW OW OW MY ANKLE! MR. SHARK! DON'T EAT MY TAIL! NOO! SERIOUSLY! DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!-

Ikuto: (back later, whole body bandaged like a mummy)

Rukia: Holy cow there's, like, a mummy in my talkshow room! GET OUT, MUMMY! (kicks Ikuto out even though she knows the mummy is Ikuto)

Ikuto: (gives candy through window and flies out)

Mo: Yay!

Yaya: SUGAR RUSH!

Ikuto: You happy, MO!

Mo: OH yes, very. Thank you for asking, and you?

Ikuto: NO, unless Amu and Rukia give me a kiss—

Rukia: (kicks poor, defenseless Ikuto out window again) Maybe next time I shouldn't use my own living room... yeah. Next time I'll break into my freakin' school!

Ikuto: Holy crap, what are you thinking, you idiot!?

Rukia: And I **think** the next review is actually supposed to be Neko-chii's who changed her pen name to Aiko-Lawliet-8D. Okay. So here is the next review!

_Aiko-Lawliet-8D_

_Awesome~nya!_

_Hm...I got it!_

_Amu: Slap Ikuto so hard he bleeds._

_Ikuto: Go die in a corner._

_Nagi: Dance the Caramelldansen. If you don't know what it is, look it up!_

_Rima: Fight Risa._

_Utau: Slap Yaya._

_Tadasia: Sing any song!_

_Yaya: Did you ever like/love Tadase?_

_That's all I've got. See ya next time~nya!_

Rukia: Arigato ne, Aiko-chan! So, let's have a look at your review shall we...Ah! Okay! Evil—I like it.

Ikuto: I don't.

Amu: Neither do I.

Rukia: How nice that you don't like it. Isn't that awesome, Aiko-chan?

Aiko: Yup.

Rukia: Yeah—okay wait wait wait. Where'd you come from, Aiko-chan?

Aiko: I CAN APPEAR WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, DAMMIT!

Rukia: Okay, okay. (sigh)

Hikari: I will beat Rima in this sword duel!

Rukia: Whoa, where'd that come from!?

Hikari: I asked Ichigo to borrow his zampakuto, Zangetsu.

Rukia: EHHHH? DOSHITE?

Rima: OH YEAH, ANGEL KISS HIKARI? I'VE GOT SOI FON'S SUZUMEBACHI! TWO HITS IN THE SAME SPOT AND YOU DIE!

Hikari: Hmph! Zangetsu can beat Suzumebachi anytime!

Rukia: Oi, oi. Are we talking about Bleach? THIS IS A SHUGO CHARA TALKSHOW, YOU IDIOTS! And besides, I like Byakuya-kun's Senbonzakura way more! Also I like Byakuya because he's awesome! My profile has his picture, you know...

Hikari: Well, sorry, Miss Grumpy. I'll make sure that I don't make you mad from now on.

Nami: How dare you call our host that! If it weren't for her you wouldn't have even started a talkshow, you know!

Aiko: Can we just make Amu slap Ikuto already?

Nami: Of course!

Mouchies: YUP! OF COURSE!

Mo: As long as Ikuto is tortured.

Miyabi: Go ahead.

Hikari: O-K!

Rukia: (grabs Amu's hand, inserts a flyswatter, and makes her slap Ikuto once, hard) BWA HA HA HA HA!

Hikari and Risa: Evil and dark aura...how scary...

Rukia: Whatever. Anyway—

Ikuto: Azure Rukia! If I didn't have a little bit of feelings for you, I would kill you right now.

Rukia: Oh, is that so? Too bad you have feelings for me then. Anyways—

Ikuto: I'm not done talking yet.

Rukia: W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R. NEXT DARE! YAY! Ikkun, enjoy dying in a corner.

Ikuto: (mouth drops open) NANI?

Rukia: Just kidding. Announcement! Would all the co-hosts please decide if Ikuto lives? For now he will live on. Hopefully. Anyway, I shall tape Ikkun's mouth shut so he doesn't scream in my delicate ears anymore...(gives same scary sweet smile as Nadeshiko)

Ikuto: MMph mrmph. (he says: yes ma'am, but muffled since he has tape over his mouth)

Nagi: (dancing the Caramelldansen) Phew! That was rather fun—

Hikari: Nagi-sama! You're back, my pet!

Nagi: AGAIN WITH THE PET THING?

Hikari: Sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip out!

Nami: Are you sure you want to be close to her? I'm worried, you know, as your awesome cousinly guardian.

Nagi: (tears leaking out while Hikari nearly chokes him) Well...(choke choke) What choices do I have?

Rima: (gasps and looks at Risa) NO WAY! YAY, RUNNING!

Risa: YAY! CHASING!

Rima: (trips on Rukia's foot)...I hereby admit I am about to die.

Risa: (start trying to murder Rima, who runs away again)

Utau: (slaps Yaya while plugging her ears)

Yaya: You...You...UTAU-CHII~~~!! !

-Soon, the living room has walls breaking and cracking. Oh, and by the way, the windows are already broken, with an outline of Ikuto in them-

Rukia: Oh dear. I knew I should've remembered how to break into the school. (sigh) This sucks. Oh dear, dear, dear...

Hikari: This silence is scaring me.

Rukia: (goes to cry quietly, with Kuukai hugging her gently)

Kuukai: Oi, Ruki-chan, you'll be okay. Come on, we'll repair all this damage before your parents come home.

Rukia: Kuu-chan...

Kuukai: Ruki-chan...

Nami: CUT! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! SO TOUCHING! SO NICE! SO ORIGINAL! SO—

Rukia: We weren't acting, idiot.

Nami: That just makes it better!!

Wolfie: Oh yes! You guys make the best couple ever—

Rukia: (eye twitches, but restrains from trying to kick them out the few good windows)

Yaya: Yup! I love everybody~~!

Aiko: No, I mean—

Yaya: I love everybody!

Aiko: Yaya-chan—

Yaya: I love everybody!

Rukia: (shoves a crazy Yaya onto the repaired Choking Robot 4000) Now, let's move on. Tadasia, I want you to sing Ookina ai de motenashite, which was used for the ending of Kirarin Revolution, and the song is by C-ute!

Tadasia: (sighs) Fine. (takes microphone) But I am only singing the first part!

_Ookina ai de motenashite_

_Ookina ai de motenashite_

_Ookina ai de motenashite_

_Ookina ai de motenashite_

Happy? Wait, when did I learn that song?

Rukia: Very long time ago, probably. Oh, and that was a nice song wasn't it? You can listen to it on youtube. Just type in C-ute: Ookina ai de motenashite! Or you can listen to Koi Kana, Balalaika, Anataboshi, and Happy!

Mouchies: (sweatdrop) Are you advertising that or what?

Rukia: It's just that Kusumi Koharu isn't going to sing anymore...so...

Aiko: Well, anyway, that's it for my review. So, next time, nya!

Rukia: Sayonara~! But wait, you'll be staying here with us!

Aiko: Yup, I forgot!

_XxxNami-niCxxx_

_Hey there, gald u updated. ^_^ Anyways here's my answer to your question, Rukia:  
I like Nagihiko because he was the first character to really catch my eye, even when he was Nadeshiko. He's smart, nice, always there for everyone, strong, understandable and everything. I also like the way he looks and that he doesn't care about the differences between a girl or boy. I know he's sensitive on someone asking him what's like being a girl *stares at Kukai when she said that part*, but at least he doesn't seem embarrassed about it when we ask him these types of questions.  
But I do like the other guys, in fact b4 I knew Nagi was actually a boy, I liked Kuukai, but Nagi is my number one. Tadase is my number two (I started liking him lately, XD) and Kuukai is my number three. Then after that is Kairi then Ikuto ( not that I hate you or anything, you just seem too...original)  
Now, time for my questions:  
Nagi: Thanx, I like your smile too *blush*. I hope I didn't choke u to hard, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? Can I still be around u, maybe like ur guardian? Your pretend sister? Cousin? Anything! I just want to be around you *starts crying because she thinks Nagi doesn't like her no more*  
To Rima: Just to let you know, I don't hate you, in fact I do approve of you liking Nagi, you two are cute together. But I just want to be like his protector, so you do have to prove to me why you should really be with him.  
To Tadasia: You have to man up, and not just by character changing, or acting like a bad boy gay! I like you, but, you're too sweet N shy, well when you want to, XD. Anyways why are you gay now? Just because people say you look like a girl? So, Nagi looks like a girl and yet he has tons of girls who are all over him (by the way, they still have to prove to me why they like him) or is it because Amu is taken by Ikuto?  
To Amu: Why are you so bi-polar, why don't you just go in the corner and make out with Ikuto the rest of the chapter? I know you want to!  
To Ikuto: You better treat Amu right, she's acting all bi-polar and I think you are part of the reasons why she's like that! Just like I told Amu, go towars the corner and make out with her!  
To Kairi: Do you hate it that people keeps on mentioning about how your name is just the same as a character in KH? I personally like KH Kairi, but I love Namine better, that why my name is Nami!  
Well I'm done for today, Merry chrismas and a Happy New Year (if you dont update by then) *Christmas presents for everyone as well as cookies* Bye bye, ^_^_

Rukia: Thanks for the presents and cookies, Nami-chan. (munches on one while looking through the review book) Etto, let's start with the first one. So Nagi-kun, what do you think?

Nagi: Thank you very much for the compliments, Nami! Etto, doesn't "nice, always there for everyone, strong, understandable" also resemble Souma-kun?

Kuukai: Nah, I don't think so.

Nagi: Well, add modest to Souma-kun's qualities list, Ruki-chan.

Rukia: (picks up pen cutely) Hai~~

Kuukai: How did that make you so happy and swoon?

Rukia: Eh? Didn't you hear him? Nagi-kun is really nice sometimes you know! You're my favourite, Kuu-chan, it's just that Nagi-kun is my second! He's so nice! And I seem to end up liking every single Jack...You know that Kairi is my third...But I just admire that Kai-chan's so smart. Nagi-kun is so nice, and charming. Kuu-chan is very nice and understands everyone—and being the not-so-athletic me, I look up to your abilities, Kuukai-kun!

Kuukai: Ruki-chan...

Rukia: Nani yo, Kuu-chan?

Kuukai: (hugs her) Nandemonai.

Ikuto: I am so jealous of Kuukai! He gets so many fan girls! And taking away my Rukia is unforgivable.

Risa: Rukia is yours?

Ikuto: Yeah, duh—(sees Risa) Crap it's you! AHHHH!

Risa: (calm while chasing) I shall continue Hikari hunting later...

Nagi: Anyways, thank you for your comments, Nami! Hontoni arigato!

Nami: (eyes shining) Hai!

Kuukai: Eh, you used to like me?

Rukia: (glares)

Nami: Hint hint? Used to?

Rukia: You put him as number three...

Nami: Hey! You put Kairi as your number three and I don't see Mou-chan complaining!

Mouchies: As long as you just admire him, I'm fine. Yup.

Nami and Rukia: (bicker bicker)

Hikari: Oi, this is the first time they've fought, eh?

Nami: We are not fighting!

Rukia: It's called, an interesting conversation that contains a certain amount of loud volume.

Nami: Yup.

Rukia and Nami: (huddling and playing video games)

Kuukai: Ah...

Nami: SO Nagi-chan, can I be your pretend sister or cousin?

Nagi: Sister or cousin, hmmm? Um, maybe cousin, then sister later on...?

Nami: (hugs him) Yay!

Rima: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!

Nami: HI Rima-chan!

Nagi: Ah, Rima-chan!

Rima: Nagihiko. Hi.

Hikari: Mashiro Rima, you get your filthy hands off my Nagi.

Rima: I have a reason! I love Nagihiko forever and ever and he is so nice to me. We've had interesting encounters! Plus, you're not even an anime person!

Rukia: Oi oi oi!

Mo: Guys calm down!

Mouchies: People, for goodness sakes!

Wolfie: For the love of Kami-sama, stop it!

Nagi: Wasn't it for the love of Pete?

Rima: You like Pete? Who's Pete? I must go eliminate the guy! Wait, are you gay?

Hikari: Ehhh?

Rukia: How confused. (sighs and pushes everybody back on the couches)

Rima: Did I prove it?

Nami: Well...

Hikari: I've got my reason too! Nagi is my yaoi pet! Oh crap did I say that again?

Rukia: (nods) Yup.

Nami: I will answer in my review.

Tadasia: I...Well...That neko has Hinamori-san doesn't he...But you see, I have that sort of...look-down-on-me-because-people-think-I'm-gay aura...And people who like Amuto often see me as a block standing in the way...Especially me, I suppose, since Hinamori-san said she likes me...So, you could say some are even jealous of Tadamu...Shikashi...

Rukia: (bites lip) Tadase-kun...

Tadasia: (gives a small smile) Well, sometimes it's fun not getting noticed and just watching Hinamori-san blush. One day I'll call her Amu.

Amu: (blushes like crazy) T-Tadase-kun...Gomen...But I have to do this dare first...

Tadasia: (smiles) Iie, daijoubu, Hinamori-san, I can stand it if you guys are in a corner. (walks away)

Amu: Ah...Tadase...kun... (looks down sadly) Okay, I'm ready, Ikuto.

-make out scene in the corner-

Amu: That was...interesting.

Ikuto: (floats around) I made out with a catnip version of Amu...how nice...and then I ate it...

Rukia: You ate it? You ATE it?

Kuukai: Weird.

Rukia: (hugs Kuukai) Yup.

Kairi: NO, I suppose that's okay, since I haven't met her. It's just slightly annoying that (pauses to shove glasses up nose) everybody makes me cosplay as her. Sigh.

Mouchies: (pats Kairi lovingly) It's okay, Kairi-kun.

Kairi: (shivers, whispers: shit she's going to torture me next)

Mouchies: Alright, my turn! Time for Kairi's daily torture!

Kairi: (sigh) I have one thing to say. CRAP.

_Mouchies_

_*smashes Kairi's glasses on the ground* There. Now it's settled.  
I choose choice A!  
And, actually, I don't like Kuukai or Nagi. I like Kairi. I'm very childish the way that I make fun of people I like.  
Kairi; Now that my secret's out, let me glomp you!  
Cover yourself in honey and hang out in a bee's territory!  
Teach me how to use a computer! I'm clueless!  
Yaya; Do what we rehearsed!  
I'm sorry if everyone's disappointed._

Rukia: No, it's okay, I dunno about everyone else, but, I'm not disappointed at all! I like Mou-chan's reviews, no matter what!

Mouchies: Ruki-chan...arigato ne!

Rukia: (grins) Yeah, well, I'll keep this thing script format since all of you want it. Eh? You like Kairi? Shikashi...why?

Mouchies: Eh...tto...Well, I guess I'll say why I like him in my review!

Rukia: And by the way, Mouchies, would you like to email me in my new email? Go ahead anytime, just let me tell everyone so that they can email me if they want to add more reviews or to give me feedback. Here is my email: . Arigato desu!

Mouchies: Yup. Email her, everyone!

Ikuto: Mou, don't!

Rukia: (swings club borrowed from Risa and scores a direct hit on Ikuto's head) There. Now, Kairi, let her glomp you!

Kairi: (blush) Eh...Um...I...

Rukia: Do it, you idiot. I am short of patience right now since my parents are coming home soon.

Kairi: Okay, okay.

Mouchies: (glomps Kairi) Yay!

Kairi: Yay...?

Rukia: So, you killed Kairi's glasses. (stares at broken shards on floor)

Kairi: (puts on prepared contacts) Great, now I get to wear contacts. How exciting.

Rukia: (rolls eyes) Everybody knows you're being sarcastic, Kai-kun.

Kairi: Why must you call me Kai-kun?

Rukia: Because you're my number three?

Kairi: NANI? NANDA DOIYO KATA?

Rukia: Why? Because I happen to like every single Jack, that's why. Kuukai was the first one.

Kuukai: You like me because of that?

Rukia: No, not just that, don't you know yet? (shows Kuukai the quality list)

Kuukai: (kisses her) Ruki-chan...

Hikari: Great. Now I'm the only one wearing glasses. How absolutely wonderfully fantastic.

Kairi: (comes back tattered and falls down on Mouchies)

Mouchies: The plan totally worked. Now, Yaya, go ahead.

Yaya: Hai! (punches Kairi and begins to stalk him, kicking him every three seconds with her super strength)

Rukia: Oh dear.

Hikari: Next, it's my review! I'm going to go on a sugar rush now. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_Angel Kiss Hikari_

_I should update my talkshow as well..  
And you should continue this in script format! Or else it wouldn't be as fun!  
Okay, and why I like Nagi-sama...  
His hair is pretty, he dressed up as a girl and he's my yaoi pet... Oh crap, I said that again, didn't I?  
Why does everyone want Nagi-sama?  
*Sits in emo corner*  
Okay! Decision! Iku-chan, I'll stalk you as well!  
Because Iku-chan is also my yaoi pet! (evil laugh) Oh crap, did I say that again?  
And I'll also stalk Kairi-tan...  
My harem!  
Mouchies: Don't torture my poor Kairi-tan! *huggles Kairi-tan*  
Nagi-sama, Iku-chan and Kairi-tan: Call me Hikari-hime! *evil laugh*  
Yoru: *cries and huggles*  
Iku-chan: What to do with you... Oh yeah! Kiss me~!  
Kairi-tan: Huggle me! (I won't torture you that much...)  
Nagi-sama: If you really want to, I won't stalk you anymore... I'll just stalk Kuu-kun then!  
Oh, I'll just stalk Kuu-kun anyway~!  
Iku-chan: Because I'm listening to it now, sing 'Everybody Wants to be a Cat'._

Rukia: Eh...Thank you, Hikari-chan, for updating your talkshow! You know, sometimes updating quickly can be the key to a successful talkshow...Look at me...I don't update and I lose a co-host...Miya-chan...you were so loyal! (sniff)

Hikari: Please. Don't cry.

Rukia: And it's decided, I will continue this in script format!

Hikari and Nami: Yay!

Mouchies: Whoopie!

Rukia: ...I'm glad you're happy, Ikkun, but you cannot drink my supply of home made tropical juice. It's very special.

Ikuto: Fine. Okay.

Nagi: Thank you for the compliments, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: Yay! Your welcome!

Nagi: Yeah, I don't know why everybody likes me. I mean, shouldn't they be upset that I crossdressed? And now they like me because of my hair?? And what's up with the yaoi pet thing again?

Hikari: Sorry, Nagi-sama!

Ikuto: Great, more stalkers for fangirls, how terribly nice. How horrifyingly awesome!

Rukia: Yeah yeah, whatever!

Ikuto: I do hope that Amu and Rukia will begin to stalk me.

Rukia: Nanicolei?

Amu: (blushes) E-eh?

Kairi: At least you aren't torturing me anymore, but since Mouchies likes me...What can I do?

Mouchies: Playgirl!

Hikari: What? All I like are Iku-chan, Kuu-kun, Nagi-sama, and Kairi-tan!

Rukia: (sweatdrops) How many people do you like anyways?

Hikari: (counting) I'll answer in my review.

Rukia: AND UPDATE FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER, DAMMIT! I'M IMPATIENT HERE! Oh, and why are most of the reviewers part of my talkshow?

Mouchies: Well...You see, you mentioned her talkshow, so...

Mo: Yup.

Wolfie: Me and Mouchies are reviewing!

Rukia: And Nami, right?

Nami: Yup.

Rukia: Is the word "yup" very popular? Then, I shall start saying it too! Yup, yup, yup, yup, yup, yup...

Kuukai: Can't you just say one word in Japanese and three words in English to me?

Rukia: Eh...Ah! I've got it! Doushite, and what is it!

Kuukai: (facepalms)...She is DENSE.

Nami: Too dense, perhaps?

Rukia: Oh oh oh I've got it!

Kuukai: (looks up) Yes?

Rukia: Aishiteru, Kuukai-kun!

Kuukai: (raises eyebrow) And...?

Rukia: (thinking) ...Now, what matched aishiteru again? I must catch up on my Japanese...

Kuukai: It's "I love you."

Rukia: Yup, I love you, too, Kuukai-kun. Now, let's continue...

Kuukai: So can I call you Ruki-koi, then?

Rukia: The fish?

Kuukai: No, the couple.

Rukia: Sure, why not, Kuu-koi?

Mouchies: Well, I must torture Kairi, since I like him.

Kairi: (screams) Nani? That's your reason!?

Hikari: OH well, just don't torture him on my talkshow.

Mouchies: (huffs) Fine, I'll torture him on this talkshow.

Rukia: All right! Yay! I love torture!

Kuukai: Yup, she does.

Kairi: (hugs Hikari then sees Mouchies angry, hugs Mouchies as well)

Mouchies: Aw, thankies, Kairi.

Kairi: ...I think I'm younger than you.

Nagi: Hai, Hikari-hime-san.

Rukia: Mou, Kuukai, you call me that too!

Kuukai: Hai, Ruki-hime-koi.

Rukia: Now, Nagi-kun, how happy Hikari-chan would be if you changed "san" into "koi" like my awesome and understanding and nice and athletic Kuukai-koi here!

Nagi: Shi-shikashi...Rima-chan...Eh...

Rukia: Next time I ANNOUNCE WHEN PEOPLE GET TO COME IN—

Hikari: No way!

Rukia: That's why. People pop out of NOWHERE!!!

Ikuto: Great, I have to kiss an evil torturing person.

Hikari: (pouts) Come on, Iku-chan, it's called a DARE.

Ikuto: (huffs are kisses) Fine, happy?

Rukia: At least you aren't mooning after me. Now—

Ikuto: (kisses Rukia) You like that?

Rukia: (eye twitches) I would kick you out the window, but the living room needs enough fixing, and it's at nighttime right now, so I can't just leave Ikkun out to freeze.

Ikuto: You liked it?

Rukia: NO, but I can't kick you out because it's too cold.

Ikuto: (smirks) You're worried about me, right? Because you like me?

Rukia: (snaps fingers) Kuukai, kick him out. Now.

Kuukai: (balls Ikuto up and kicks him out) Whoot! Kuukai shoots and Kuukai scores!

Rukia: Yup.

Yoru: Aww, nya, thanks for the hug, nya.

Nagi: Etto, I have a lot of fangirls, Hikari, so it might be better if you stop stalking me.

Rukia: Do. Not. Stalk. Kuukai.

Hikari: (scared, hunches in corner) H-h-h-hai.

Ikuto: (grabs microphone prepared) Everybody wants to be a cat...(finishes song with a cracked voice)

Rukia: For an awesome violin player, your voice sure sucks, Ikkun. You'll never make Chamber Choir at my school, much less the school musical. I'm in both. Bwahaha.

Ikuto: Hey, you're very very very mean.

Nami: (shrugs) Hey, no one cares.

Ikuto: (glare) NANI?

Amu: It's alright, Ikuto.

Ikuto: (sighs) All right, Amu-koi.

Amu: (blushes madly) A-A-A-Amu-KOI?? NANI? NANI? NANI?

Rukia: (yawns) Well, that's it for Hikari-chan's review. Now it's time for my cousin's review. Apparently she has her own account...Never noticed.

_Ari-chan1212_

_Yo, Ruki, I'm your cousin, Lynne._

_Tadasia: Please die. On second thought...Don't._

_Amu: I like Tadamu, just not Tadase. Now go out with Tadase for the day._

_Kuukai: Fight with the guys in SC who even have the slightest bit of feelings for Rukia! Protect your hime-chan!_

_Risa: I know your real identity!_

_That's it for my review!_

Rukia: You know her real identity, Lynne-chan?

Lynne: (smiles proudly) Yup, but I won't tell.

Risa: (gives an effective death glare) YOU'D BETTER NOT.

Lynne: (shivers and goes to sulk in her own corner)

Hikari: HEY, THAT WAS MINE!

Rukia: O-kay...Anyway, Tadasia...Oops, sorry, you can't die, you have to go out with Amu first!

Tadasia: (goes out with Amu)

Amu: That was awesome! I clung onto Tadase-kun for the whole day!

Kuukai: (grabs giant soccer ball with spikes and aims) Guess I'll be killing Tsukinomi first, then.

Ikuto: (sighs and runs) Great, how nice, more torture. OW! HEY, SOCCER KID, STOP THAT! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR ELDERS!

Kuukai: Well, that has nothing to do with me, you know. (chases)

Rukia: How so very romantic. Too guys battling for my heart. (sighs sarcastically)

Amu: She's sighing sarcastically. Because Ikuto actually likes me more.

Rukia: Aa-chan is right. Kuukai's just being an idiot now. Okay, not like I mind, because Kuukai is so kawaii.

Amu: I think next it's InsaneWolf42's review.

Rukia: It's WOLFIE, AA-CHAN, WOLFIE.

Amu: Okay, okay. Next it's WOLFIE's review.

Wolfie: Oh, before we continue, I made my own talkshow!

Rukia: I am hereby advertising it so that I won't be the only reviewer. Yup.

Wolfie: Thanks...

Rukia: SO...I get to insert my opinion here...GO READ WOLFIE'S TALKSHOW, DAMMIT! Oh, and you used the nickname I gave you, huh...Great! It's good to know I'm inspiring people...(drifts off into dreamland)

Kuukai: Oi, Ruki-koi! Don't go to sleep! I must go get a pillow! (prepares to run off)

Nami: (shakes head) Nope, don't leave, Kuukai. Let Ruki-chan sleep on you!

Rukia: (sleeping)

Nami: (raises eyebrow) O-kay...(shoves Rukia onto Kuukai)

Kuukai: (blushes) H-hey!

Rukia: (sleeping)

Wolfie: So, read my talkshow, please.

Rukia: (wakes up) Eh...Oh yeah! Send dares to me too! I am also on her talkshow! Yup.

Kuukai: (smiles) Ha ha, you really like saying "yup" don't you, Ruki-koi?

Rukia: Buzz buzz...

Kuukai: I mean, Ruki-hime-koi.

Rukia: Yup, I like saying "yup."

Kuukai: ...Huh?

Hikari: (sighs) She means, she likes saying the word "yup," and she answered your question with a "yup." Do you get it, Kuukai?

Kuukai: (thinks) Yeah, I think so. Yup. Shit, it's contagious! Now I'm saying "yup!"

Rukia: (sniff) Kuu-koi...you just sweared.

Kuukai: (sweatdrops, thinks: don't you, Ruki-koi?)

_InsaneWolf42_

_Awesome chapter! I waited for it soo long...By the way I also wear glasses lol. I now declare that Ikkun is my pet and you can torture him only with my now everyone has the permission to torture him. And frow now on I'll be the bad one and start torturing Nagi.  
Everyone: Meet Peter Sarcastic the sarcastic plushie wolf!Consider him as my shugo chara! Even though he's a plush toy. Don't underestimate the power of plush toys!  
Ruki and Kuukai(*cough* couple*cough*): Give me sugar! Lots of sugar! So that I can torture Nagi- I mean so that I can get a sugar rush! *evil laugh*  
Rima and Hikari: Lock me and Nagihiko in a room with a pair of scissors while I'm on a sugar rush!(Sayonara, Nagi's hair)  
Amu: Get kicked outof the show. You're not the main character anymore.  
Ikkun: As you know you're my pet I'm 14 so I'm only three years younger than you. So I'll give you some sweets.  
Nagihiko: Are you vewwy sad that I cut your hair off?  
Kairi: Merry Christmas! *hands a lot of poisoned cookies*  
That's long O_o Merry Christmas even when you hate me. Peter wishes you a happy christmas too ^^_

Kuukai: Ehh? Me and Ruki-koi are a couple?

Rukia: (eyes wide) Hontoni? To all Co-hosts: Are me and Kuukai a couple?

Hikari: Please answer! Arigato!

Rukia: (sighs and hands Wolfie a bunch of sugar and candy) Gomen ne, Nagi-kun.

Nagihiko: (runs off)

Wolfie: (chases Nagihiko madly) Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

Rima and Hikari: ...Well, Nagi is kinda gone, so we can't...

Amu: I. Refuse. To. Get. Kicked. Out.

Wolfie and Rukia: (kicks Amu out) There, there...you're still the main character in the anime!

Rukia: (after a while)...I don't think she heard us. Oh well!

Ikuto: Shit, you can't do this to poor me!

Rukia: Oh?

Ikuto: Then, I must kiss Rukia on your talkshow, Wolfie.

Wolfie: Deal.

Rukia: What?

Wolfie: (shrugs) It was a good deal. You know, he's my pet now.

Kuukai: Tsukinomi gets to kiss Rukia?

Wolfie: (sweatdrops) Don't you kiss her everytime here?

Kuukai: Well, yeah, but...

Rukia: I hate to say this, but, no "but"s.

Nagihiko: Well, I need to ask everyone a favour—no more going ons about my hair! It's the way Peach Pit made it, okay?

Rukia: I never said anything!

Kuukai: I didn't either!

Ikuto: I was too busy disappearing.

Kairi: (takes cookies) Why, arigato. (eats them and faints)

Mouchies: Aaaaaaah! Kairi!

Wolfie: ...Mou-chan, it's okay, it's just a little bit of alcohol.

Mouchies: Oh, thank Kami!

Rukia: Yup, I guess.

Peter: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Rukia: That's it, I think.

Lynne: Yeah, that's it.

Miyabi: Oh.

Hikari: Ask...

Nami: Dare...

Mouchies and Mo: Be Involved...

Wolfie and Aiko: In Rukia111's Talkshow! Bye for now!

Rukia: (drags Nagi with her) Now, 1,2,3...

Nagi and Rukia: Read and Review! Send your dares and questions in!

Ikuto: Yup.

Utau: (sings Magic of the Music by Breakerz to end the show)


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

Chapter 16...Finally

Rukia: Finally! The long long awaited chapter 16! Okay...so...

Ikuto: (laughs randomly) You ran out of imagination! You ran out of imagination! You ran out of...

Rukia: (raises eyebrow) O-kay...Never knew Ikkun could be so hyper.

Amu: Of course he can! He can do whatever he wants!

Wolfie: Yeah!

Rukia: HOLY CRAP WHY DO PEOPLE POP OUT OF FREAKIN' NOWHERE??

Ikuto: I don't know...

Rukia: Yeah, thought so. Anyway, onward! I mean, on with the reviews!!

Nami: Who's first?

Rukia: Well, to celebrate Miya-chan finally coming back—let her say the first reviewer! Quickly! Quickly! Quickly!

Miyabi: Hi everyone! The first reviewer is...Wolfie-chan!

Wolfie: Well, actually it's kind of a side note...

_InsaneWolf42_

_I think I kinda forgot something...anyways I updated!  
Rukia: I'll describe to you Lelouch..he has violet eyes and black messy hair...that's all...and please update soon! And give me your e-mail so that I can bother you if you're updating too slow!_

Rukia: Thanks for updating! Oh, and by the way...Lelouch...seems cool...

Lelouch: Thank you, Rukia-chan!

Rukia: YOU HAVE NO PERMISSION TO CALL ME RUKIA-CHAN!!

Lelouch: But don't you hate being called "san?"

Rukia: (thinks for a long minute) Well, yeah, I guess...But still! If you must, call me Azure-chan!

Lelouch: ...

Wolfie: Oh, it's okay, Lelouch, Ruki-chan's like that.

Rukia: Nani?

Wolfie: N-N-Nandemonai.

Rukia: Okay, there's always a problem with ! I can never post up stuff! When I do, the stupid document cuts it out or changes the format! The websites these days!! Okay, please work this time...My e-mail is . Okay, so that's my e-mail.

Nami: Thanks. AND MAKE YOUR IDIOTIC STORY ALREADY!

Rukia: Well, Nami-chan, you're actually kind of right...it involves Kuukai/my OC, but I added in other pairings such as Amuto and Rimahiko...

Hikari: (pops up from her Nagi-spying corner) What? What? Rimahiko!? OH, you wouldn't...would you?

Rukia: (thinks) Well, if you want your OC on it...please describe her...

Nagi: Hey, Ruki-chan—(gets tackled by Hikari)

Hikari: Nagi-sama~~~!!

Nagi: Crap. Oh well!

Nami: GET AWAY FROM NAGI!

Mouchies: Is it my turn yet?

Rukia: I'm supposed to announce you first!

Mouchies: ...What's the difference? (pokes head back in)

Rukia: I introduce you, my awesome co-host—DRUMROLL, IKKUN—Mouchies!

Mouchies: (steps in and waves) Yo, everyone!

_Mouchies_

_I like him because he's really cute...and smart...and easily tortured...  
You and Kuukai are most definitely a couple. Just don't let Ikkun get between you. Also, I didn't quite catch what you said your email was.  
Kairi: Kiss me! Then love me!  
See what happens when you put glue and uranium in Hikari's mouth!(sorry, Hikari, but I'm not letting anyone near Kai-kun)  
Now sit on top of a pile of pinecones for four hours!  
Bye! Kairi, I love you! Now drop dead!(J/K)_

Rukia: All right! I was thinking of changing my pen name again...

Ikuto: Na-nande doyo kata?

Rukia: Alright, here I go...(types up)

Akira Rikai: Yo! I'm back!

Ikuto: Rukia!

Rikai: No, actually, Ikkun, my name is now Rikai-chan! You can also call me by last name, Akira, or you can call me Rikai. But let's see...my nickname...Okay! I've got it! This time my nickname will come from my last name! So I have the same name as my chara now! My nickname is Aki-chan!

Aki: Hey! (wolf ears and tail perk up)

Rikai: Your problem, not mine! Anyway, my name is Rikai now, so call me that, onigaishimasu!

Hikari: Nani? You can't just do that!

Nami and Wolfie: Yes she can! She's the author! And the inspirer...

Hikari: (sighs) Yeah, I guess.

Risa: Besides, if you tried to kill her, I would pummel you first. Anyway, back to Sanjou-san. Sanjou-san...(picks up review book)...well, it says here that you have to kiss Mouchies-san and then love her. Here, put on some lipstick.

Kairi: What? N-N-N-N-NO!

Risa: Well, ditch the lipstick then, here, lip gloss?

Kairi: (getting fustrated) NO!!

Rikai: (whistles faintly) We-e-e-ell, SOMEONE'S getting fustrated...and mad...and embarrased...

Kairi: (eye twitches, shoves glasses up nose)

Rikai: (puts on her not-needed-anymore glasses, takes out contacts, shoves glasses up nose) Well, you know, Kairi-kun, two can play at that game!

Wolfie: (puts on glasses and shoves them up her nose) There! Three can play at that game now!

Hikari: (also shoves glasses up nose) Four can play at that game!

Rikai, Kairi, Wolfie, Hikari: (repeatedly taking turns shoving glasses up noses)

Mouchies: (sighs, grabs Kairi) Well, Kai-kun?

Rikai: (turns around to grab Nagi and Kuukai to join the "fun") Remember, Kairi, the famous Risa will be ready to pummel you, and that dares are meant to be followed like orders. Now...if that is too complicated for you, Kai-chan...here's an easier explanation—JUST HURRY UP AND GET IT OVER WITH SO THAT YOU DON'T GET KILLED AND HURT MOU-CHAN'S FEELINGS! NOW GO DO THE IDIOTIC THING, YOU IDIOTIC DUMB STUPID MORONIC INFERNAL IMPOSSIBLE PREDICTABLE ANNOYING DUMMY! AND MAKE IT RAPID AND SNAPPY, GOT THAT? (calms down for some random reason and goes on shoving glasses up nose)

Kairi: (sweatdrops and kisses Mouchies on lips) There. And...I...I—I—I—I love y-y-y-you, M-Mouchies...san...

Mouchies: (grins and clubs Kairi over head) Jeez! Drop the honorific and call me Mouch!

Kairi: H-Hai.

Hikari: (runs away)

Ikuto: Wow, how predictable.

Wolfie: (gets up and goes to drink coffee)

Rikai: (stands up) Well, looks like the game's over.

Kairi: (chases Hikari and puts glue and uranium in her mouth) Gomenasai, Hikari-san, demo I must do this to please Mouch.

Hikari: (glue and uranium hardens for some reason) MMMPH MMPH! MMMRRRRRMPH!

Rikai: (grins and holds up one finger) Rough translation time! I'm going to kill you, Mou-chan!

Mouchies: Aw, come on, I just don't want anybody to take away Kai-kun! (tries to explain while running for her life)

Hikari: MMPH MMMPH RRRLLL FFFFFRRRRGGGGIIMMM OOOOH!

Rikai: (watches as Hikari chases Mouchies down the hall and outside) It's a good thing I had this studio ready...

Ikuto: (explodes) WHADDAYA MEAN, STUDIO? THIS ISN'T AN EXPENSIVE STUDIO! YOU JUST REMEMBERED HOW TO BREAK IN AND NOW WE'RE ALL SITTING IN CREAKY, UNCOMFORTABLE CHAIRS IN YOUR FREAKING MUSIC CLASSROOM! WHY CAN'T WE GO TO YOUR PLACE? IT WAS SO WARM AND NICE AND COMFY!

Rikai: (thinks about it while whittling random pieces of wood into Kuukai statues) Well, yeah, but I broke too many windows by throwing you outside and karate kicking and punching you, so yeah...I had to go somewhere to escape the wrath of my parents...devils.

Kairi: Drop dead? Oh wait, it's just a joke, thank goodness for that! I thought you were serious.

Nami: Uh huh.

Rikai: Whatevs. Anyway, I have too many co-hosts...

Hikari: Well yeah, yes you do. Anyway, announcement! Rikai is now holding the contest for who will be the official honourary co-host to her story! Said person reviews every time, is loyal, and updates quickly! Right now...looks like Wolfie...Only, the bad thing is that Rikai is still disappointed about the no ByaYoru chapter...

Rikai: (fuming in a corner, holding up sign that says: I SUPPORT BYAYORU)

Hikari: O-kay. She's not disappointed, she's actually fuming...

Wolfie: (eyes wide) Crap, she gets violent when she fumes.

Rikai: (gets Byakuya to lend over the human form Senbonzakura) OKAY. I AM PREPARED TO FIGHT FOR BYAYORU! AHHHH!!

Byakuya: ...She's crazy.

Yoruichi: Aw, don't be like that, Byakuya-bo.

Byakuya: (eye twitches) Don't call me that, DEMON CAT.

Yoruichi: BYA-BO.

Byakuya: DEMON CAT.

Rikai: BYAYORU.

Yoruichi/Byakuya: Shut up.

Rikai: (gets irritated and shoves Yoruichi onto Byakuya and tapes them there) There. No escaping.

Byakuya: ...Hadou 31, Shakkoho. (destroys tape)

Rikai: I'M THE AUTHOR, SO I GET TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS. (tapes them again and tells Senbonzakura to guard them)

Byakuya: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWORD, YOU IDIOT?

Rikai: So Byakuya finally explodes. Don't worry, it's just brainwashing.

Byakuya: YOU WHAT?

Rikai: I SAID, I BRAINWASHED YOUR DAMN SWORD! NOW GO SULK WITH YORUICHI!

Byakuya: Just because our parents made a pact for us to marry doesn't mean—

Rikai: Shit, really? Awesome! I'm going to go thank them at their graves now!

Yoruichi: WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?

Byakuya: Because it's true, idiot.

Yoruichi: Well, go to hell, and then maybe you'll grow taller!

Byakuya: (explodes again) I AM NOT A FREAKIN' CHIBI!

Yoruichi: (whistles innocently) I never said you were.

Rikai: Shut up!

Wolfie: Yeah, shut up.

Nami: Ehh?

Hikari: Ignore those idiots. They're bad influences, Nami-chan.

Nami: Eh...? O-Okay...?

Hikari: You're a bad influence of a host...Rikai-chan...

Rikai: Whatever. This is going to be a long chapter. SO DEAL WITH IT, IKKUN.

Ikuto: I will NOT.

Rikai: Do what you want.

_XxxNam-niCxxx_

_By the way, I just created an SC talkshow as well, so I'm hoping if you can review it to help me get started. I also hope you don't thing I'm taking your idea, I know I'm not that funny, XD._

Rikai: Hey, you're funny, Nami-chan. And I already reviewed all the chapters, now I'm just waiting for you to update, yup.

Ikuto: Yeah, whatever...

Rikai: YOU SHUT UP. HEY, BYAKUYA, HAVE YOU DECIDED TO SUPPORT BYAYORU YET? I WENT TO A WEBSITE, THEY'RE ACTUALLY DOING A BYAYORU THING. THEY EVEN PUBLISHED A BOOK, AND IT'S CALLED THE LOVE GAME.

Byakuya: I will NOT support ByaYoru.

Yoruichi: Hey, what's the harm? Sure, I'll do it.

Byakuya: You're crazy, Yoruichi! Fine.

Rikai: I knew it! And Nami, you aren't stealing my idea. I just feel so happy that I am inspiring some people to begin their own.

Wolfie: I still can't get more reviews than you even though I've got more chapters...(wail)

Rikai: Chill, Wolfie, chill.

_XxxNam-niCxxx_

_My review time, XD._

_To Rikai: Don't think I'm going to take Kuukai away from you, after all, Nagi is my first priority, then Tadase. Plus I'm getting bored with him now, but fun to torture, Along with you too._

_To Nagihiko: I don't talk about your hair, I like it, but I don't talk about it. I'm happy, I can be your cousin, yay, XD. I'll promise to try not to be too clingy towards you._

_Rima: Don't get jealous, I'm not trying to steal Nagi from you, after all, I think you two are perfect for each other._

_Tadasia: I feel bad now, even when you're gay now. You know what, I dare you to call Amu by her first name for the rest of the story, and don't give a damn on what Ikuto or anyone else says to you about calling her that._

_Amu: Do you still like Tadase, even after what he said in the last chapter?_

_Ikuto: Make up your mind, you like Amu first, not Rikai! You're crazy._

_Kuukai: Try to kill Ikuto again, because of what he's feeling for Rikai._

_Kairi: Don't worry, I will never make you cosplay as KH Kairi, but Namine on the other hand, yesh, so I want you to cosplay as her, XD._

_That's all for today. By the way, Rikai and Kuukai, you two are a couple, by the way you two act with each other. So anyways, please update soon, XDD._

Rikai: And that was Nami.

Nami: Yup! Okay, Rikai, I don't think—

Rikai: I can read. Yeah, okay. But you know, I think realistically, all of you are older than your anime crushes, except for maybe Wolfie, and definitely me. Kuukai's the same age, a few months older—he's a Leo. Wait. NO! LEOS DON'T GET ALONG WELL WITH SCORPIOS! BUT BUT BUT, BUT BUT—SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T FAIR THAT WATER SIGNS DON'T GO WELL WITH FIRE SIGNS! BUT THEN, maybe opposites attract.

Kuukai: Yeah, probably.

Nami: I promise!

Nagi: (smiles and Nami faints) Arigato, Nami.

Rima: O-Oh, thank you. Seriously. I really like Nagi.

Nagi: You do?

Rima: NO! (blushes like an idiot)

Tadasia: Hi, Amu-san.

Amu: (blushes) Tadase-kun...

Ikuto: (jealous)

Rikai: SOMEONE'S about to explode...

Ikuto: Charanari, Black Lynx! (slashes at Rikai with claws)

Rikai: So old, Ikuto, that attack is SO OLD.

Amu: Yeah, I guess. He was my first love, and I still do like him.

Ikuto: Sorry, but if you were in my shoes, you'd like both girls. Amu's cute in the main character way, while Rikai's cute in her own unique way. I like both girls. Sorry, Nami.

Nami: (sigh)

Kuukai: (grabs soccer balls and flings them at Ikuto's head)

Ikuto: Nami, I swear, I will kill you one day!!!!!

Rikai: (trips Ikuto and lets Kuukai murder him) Now, let's vote. Who wants Ikuto to live?

Hikari: Answer in your review!!

Kairi: (runs away)

Mouchies: (makes him dress up)

Wolfie and Nami: (laughs their guts out, literally)

Rikai and Kuukai: Thank you!

Nami: ...A dense couple.

Rikai: (clubs Nami over head, puts on sickly sweet smile) Now, let's continue!

Watashi no Kokoro: Hi!

Rikai: Shit, where'd you come from!?

Watashi no Kokoro: I CAN COME OUT WHEN I WANT TO!

Amu: Okay, okay.

Rikai: Yeah, we get the point.

_Watashi no Kokoro_

_8D I couldn't stop laughing! Yes, you and Kuukai are a couple!_

_Dares and questions!_

_Nagi: Kiss Rima for ten minutes._

_Rima: Kiss Nagi for ten minutes._

_Tadase: Go out with Amu._

_Amu: Kick Ikuto where it hurts the most._

_Ikuto: (pushes off building) Nobody saw that._

_Rikai: Kiss Kuukai for five minutes._

_Girl charas: Confess to the boy you like!_

_XD That's all for now! Love the show! ^.^_

Kuukai: Yay! Me and Rikai-chan are so very happy!

Amu: Kuukai, you sound like someone from a commercial.

Rikai: (turns around and gives Amu a hateful look) Sorry, what did you say, Aa-chan?

Amu: (goes to emo corner)

Nagi: (kisses Rima for ten minutes)

Rima: (blushes and kisses back)

Hikari and Nami: (fume, fume)

Rikai: (shivers) O-kay, apparently you two are very crazy. But—

Kuukai: (pulls her down before Hikari's arrow strikes her head)

Rikai: (stands up) WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A NEW HAIRCUT? OR A NEW HEAD CUT?

Hikari: Nami did it.

Nami: (shoves Hikari) You know you did it.

Hikari and Nami: ACTUALLY, IT'S RIMA'S FAULT!!

Rima: (runs, tripping over herself)

Nagi: Etto, can we not have so much violence? This isn't rated M you know...We don't want gory details...

Rikai: (takes deep breath) You have no idea how full my head is with adjectives, Nagihiko-kun. (opens mouth to recite gory details) Their brains flew apart with a colossal bang and—

Kuukai: (covers Rikai's mouth) Uh, you might want to stop before the adjective police come...

Rikai: THERE IS NO SUCH THING!!

Tadasia: (goes out with Amu)

Amu: (crying while kicking Ikuto)

Ikuto: (tears escaping with sparkles around him) No...! Why, Amu-koi, why? Why must thy leave me in this puddle of gloriously sparkly tears? Oh, how sparkly, I must take a look at my tears...(studies tears with great interest)

Amu and Rikai: (watches with horrified expression)

Wolfie: (shoves them into the Calming Machine 3000) Now, as Rikai is recovering from her huge shock, I will run the show!

Watashi no Kokoro: (shoves Ikuto off building) NO ONE SAW THAT!!

Rikai: (recovered) Actually, I saw that...

Watashi no Kokoro: (scowls) Hey, that's cheating!

Ikuto: (sighing with relief) You know, I think it's good I brought an inventory of fast escapes...such as this parachute with Amu's face on it...

Rikai: (rolls eyes)

Watashi no Kokoro: (glances at watch) HURRY UP AND KISS THE GUY!

Rikai: (grins at loophole and kisses Kuukai on the cheek for 5 minutes) I win.

Watashi no Kokoro: GAH HOW I HATE LOOPHOLES FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY—

Ikuto: Emo.

Watashi no Kokoro: NOT-SO-EMO HEART!

Rikai: Yeah, uh, yeah...Anyways, let's see...(fingers through review book) Oh, one more dare!

All girl charas: (go off to confess)

Rikai: Looks like they'll be gone for a while...I think I want some hot chocolate...with marshmallows...and chocolate sprinkles...

Wolfie and Miyabi: You THINK?

Rikai: I'm the smartest person in my class, so back off.

Wolfie: I didn't mean it like that.

Miyabi: I did—

Kairi: (covers her mouth)

Mouchies: (steaming) Kai! You're only supposed to like me!

Mo: I agree. When's my review? I want to torture Ikuto... (whine whine)

Rikai: (ignores her) Next reviewer! It's Hikari-chan!

_Angel Kiss Hikari_

_I'll update soon! But first I have to do homework, and I'm going to record a fandub and I can post that in my talkshow!_

_And about the guys I like...From every manga/anime that I read?_

_Or just SC?_

_For Shugo Chara, it's five._

_For all the guys, the number is unknown, because I know too many manga._

_And there are, like, FIVE talkshows for SC, excluding mine!_

_You have one, Wolfie, rockerchara13, Ari-chan1212, and ShoujoAnimeFanatic13...But that one only does questions._

_And I have to think of dares for each one!_

_Gahh!_

_Everyone: Search for Amilia Enne on YouTube and listen to one of her songs. It's the UTAUloid I made~!_

_Iku-chan: Kiss Tadase on the lips for five minutes._

_Amu: Watch that._

_Rima: Glomp Utau without any clothes on._

_That's all, I'm out of inspiration._

_If I think of more, I'll message you._

Rikai: Okay, that was one review for me... Okay, I will search up the thing...

Ikuto: (barfs before kissing Tadasia)

Rikai: (holds up REWIND TYPING sign) Hold it! Rewind! If you see the change in the rewind tape, tell me in your review, my fellow co-hosts!

**Rewind:**

**Rikai: Okay, that was one review for me...Okay, I will search up the thing...**

**Ikuto: (barfs after kissing Tadasia)**

Rikai: By the way, bolding and spacing doesn't count.

Amu: (sad) I...already watched it...

Yaya: (appears out of absolutely no where and hands the super depressed Amu a lollipop)

Amu: (smiles) Thanks, Yaya.

Rima: (does it while glaring very, very hatefully at Hikari)

Rikai: Well, you didn't message me, so whatever...

Hikari: Hey!

Aki: You lay a finger on my owner and I will demonstrate my fighting skills on you.

Rikai: GET BACK IN YOUR FREAKING EGG!

Aki: H-Hai.

_InsaneWolf42_

_Hiya...I vote that Iku-pon has to live! Pwease don't kill him! He's my pet after all! And yes, Rikai-chan you're a couple. By the way, can I be your pretend-to-be sister? Being like one of the 1293983, 298837 co-hosts is kinda boring and unoriginal! I won't stop torturing Nagi. And thanks for advertising my show! (gives cookies)_

_So dares...dress up time!_

_Ikuto: From now own call me Woflie-hime-sama. Dress up as Lelouch from Code Geass. And you can't back away from it. (rereads the dare and goes in fangirl mode) Lelouch? Where is he?_

_(Peter: Nope, she is not totally in love with Lelouch)_

_Nagi: So my hair cutting plan didn't work, dress up as Ritsuka from Loveless get someone who looks like Soubi and (whispers something in the ear which makes Nagi blush like mad)_

_Kuukai: Dress up as Tadasia!_

_Rikai: Dress up as Shirayuki. If ya want you can make me dress up as something._

_Amu: Dress up as Inoue Orihime. Then I will shoot you._

_Rima: Dress up as Sailor Moon._

_Utau: Dress up as Sado "Chad' from Bleach._

_Mouch and Kairi: Dress up as a wedding pair._

_Tadasia: Dress up as Sailor Moon._

_Nami: Dress up as Nagi,_

_Hikari: Dress up as Ikuto._

_Shugo Charas: Switch outfits!_

_Okay that's all for now! I updated my show again...I'm just so happy that I got reviews!_

_Bye bye!_

Rikai: I am so tired of typing! And Ikuto, you are living, so never mind that stuff. Yes, you can be my pretend sister, so now I have to call you Wolfie onee-chan?

Wolfie: Well, I'll answer in my review, I suppose.

Rikai: While I munch on my delicious cookies, I will make Ikuto repeat.

Ikuto: Wolfie-hime-sama.

Wolfie: Yes, my dear pet Iku-pon?

Ikuto: Huh? Did I talk to you?

Wolfie: Rikai imoto-chan, I just found out Ikuto's in a state of denial.

Nagi: (dresses up while blushing from whatever Wolfie said)

Rikai: Ne, onee-chan, why does Kuukai have to dress up as Tadasia?

Wolfie: Because I felt like it?

Kuukai: (escapes)

Rikai: (dresses up as her chara, then Sode no Shirayuki human form) I'm not sure which one you meant, so I did both. But I based my chara on Sode no Shirayuki anyways.

Amu: (dresses up, gets shot, gets revived)

Rikai: (sighs) Sorry about the boring reaction stuff, but I'm really tired, and it's Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day. Holy crap, I forgot about Valentine's Day! (hurries to open backback, 16 cards tumble out, counts) Uh, let's see, 12 are from girls and four are from guys. WHY THE HELL DID VICTOR SEND ME ONE??

Christine: Because he likes you?

Rikai: (pushes Christine violently) Bye!

Everyone else: (dresses up and gets persecuted and humiliated, badly)

Charas: (switch outfits) Yay! New clothes! Only some of them aren't like US.

Wolfie: Yeah...I guess...

_Mo12341234_

_Hai~Hai! I won't go on about Nagi's cool hair. XD_

_But don't cut off the hair! DX_

_XDD That sounds funny!_

_Ikkun!_

_Since me loves to torture you, you get to freeze! XD (locks Ikuto in freezer)_

_Don't eat my favourite ice cream!_

_And now for something new._

_(locks Utau in safe) That because I had no clue what else to do. XD_

Rikai: Someone tell me why I'm the one with so many reviewers and such long chapters!!

Wolfie: You're famous and I'm infamous.

Rikai: Infamous means you're known well for something BAD. NOT GOOD.

Wolfie: How is my violence supposed to be good!?

Mo: Get. To. My. Damn. Reviews!

Rikai: YES SIR!

Ikuto: (shivering in freezer) Like I would! You think it's anything like summer in here?

Utau: (screaming) Let me out, Ikuto! You love me, so let me out!

Ikuto: (still shivering) Y-You t-think I-I can?

Mo: Now...the answer would be "no," which makes the point.

Aiko: Hurry up!

Rikai: Okay, okay. New reviewer! Her name is VyVy-Chan! Nice name!

Aiko: I said to hurry up!

VyVy: Calm down! Really!

Hikari: (clubs Aiko over head) There.

_VyVy-Chan_

_Um, that was interesting? Joking! That was funny!! I laughed out loud! Hmmm, I have a question for Ikuto: If you found out that Amu was a guy, what would you do? Oh and his dare is to kiss Utau in front of Amu and if you don't, Akira Rikai will make his punishment._

VyVy: Yup.

Rikai: I love it when everyone compliments my talkshow...(floats around with a cloud pillow tied to head)

Everybody: (blue lines under eyes)

Ikuto: (glances at Amu) I doubt she is, but if she was, it depends. If Peach Pit decides I go gay, I'll keep loving her, but if Peach Pit decides I become disgusted, I leave Amu!

Amu: (stares at him with disbelief and hurt, then goes to sulk in her EMO CORNER)

Ikuto: (kisses Utau on the cheek quickly)

Rikai: Shoot. I was going to make his punishment painful. Ah, oh well.

VyVy: Yeah, I though he wasn't going to do it.

Rikai: Whatever, I'll give him a punishment! (shaves Ikuto bald, makes him look in mirror, Ikuto screams, Rikai makes hair grow back, repeat, repeat, etc.)

Rikai: It's Aiko-chan's turn!

Aiko: Yeah! I'm ready to roll~nya!!

Wolfie, Hikari, Nami, Miyabi, Aiko, Mo, Mouchies and other co-hosts if I missed any: (puts review in front of camera)

_Aiko-Lawliet83_

_I'm back~nya!!!_

_(eating strawberries and playing with toys with Near)_

_Ikuto: I vote Ikuto dies in the corner._

_Amu: Eat a poisonous snake._

_Nagi: Do the worm._

_Rima: Eat a turtle._

_Kuukai: Blow up your soccer ball!_

_Utau: Blow up a microphone._

_Yaya: Eat vegetables, blow up all your candy!_

_Can Near and I stay in the story? We've got nothing else to do! ^w^_

Rikai: Sure, you can stay in the story! But about Ikuto, most people want him to live, so Ikkun shall live on! Yay...or not.

Amu: (hides)

Rikai: She'll be gone for a while...

Wolfie: Yeah...

Rima and Hikari and Nami: (still yelling about Nagi)

Nagi: (does the worm)

Kuukai: (crying with Rikai trying to comfort him while blowing up a soccer ball)

Aiko: (backs away as Rikai gives her a I'll-kill-you-later look)

Utau: (blows up microphone)

Rikai: What reaction!? Oh, okay, this will do:

Everyone: (laughs around on the ground at Utau)

Yaya: (faints just looking at the dare)

Rikai: O-kay. Anyway, I've updated, everbody!

Co-hosts: Finally!

Rikai: Ask...

Kuukai: Dare...

Wolfie: Be Involved...

Co-hosts: In Akira Rikai's Talkshow! Sayonara! Review!

Rikai: And I hope the chapter wasn't too short for you...


	17. Chapter 17: Byakuya Makes His Entrance!

Chapter 17

Rikai: Uhhh...

Wolfie: Rika-chan...

Byakuya: What's wrong with you? You're usually so cheerful it's annoying.

Rikai: (glomps Byakuya) Ahhh! Bya-chibi! Kuu-chan ditched me!!

Kuukai: What? What??

Rikai: (glares evilly) Don't you have Utau-chii now? Go to Utau!! AND SHE'S FREAKING OLDER THAN YOU, YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?? IN A SIDE STORY AT THAT! YOU HYPOCRITE!!

Kuukai: (backs off)

Rikai: (cries)

Byakuya: (feeling awkward) Uhh...Are you okay?

Rikai: (looks at him, teary-eyed) Do I look like I'm okay?

Byakuya: (sighs, gives Rikai small, stiff hug) It's okay, he's not the only anime guy in the world.

Rikai: (hugs) AWW! BYA-CHIBI'S ACTING SWEET TO ME!!

Byakuya: Rikai...You're...Choking...Me...!!

Wolfie: Hi!

Rikai: Yo!

Akira: Hi everyone!

Rikai: Oh, hell, I forgot about you.

Mouchies: (impatient) Well? Can I work under Risa or not?

Risa: Let's see...(flips through folders) Well, yeah, as long as there's no subsquadron Kairi...

Mouchies: Aww...

Risa: Hey, take it or leave it!

Rikai: About the breaking up with Kuukai thing...Let's do KidTantei's review first, then!

KidTantei

I've been reading this and well, the way you make the characters react to the questions and dares are plain AWESOME. And hilarious.  
Now for dares/questions...  
Rikai: Break up with Kukai. I don't care, you can kill me afterwards.  
Tadasia: Sleep with Amu for a night. Not a sleepover.  
Utau: Lock Ikuto in a room alone with bulldogs.  
Ikuto and Kukai: Fight over Rikai with pool noodles (you know those that are really wobbly and used to float by little kids...) while balancing on a tightrope over a deep moat.  
I guess that's all I can think of at the moment...

Rikai: Nice. Thanks for the compliments!! Kuukai...

Kuukai: (staring at Utau)

Rikai: (takes a deep breath) Kuukai.

Kuukai: Yeah? H-huh?

Rikai: Alright. Here. Read this. (hands him piece of paper)

Kuukai: ? (opens piece of paper, reads)

_Yo, Souma. I guess that's it, then. You've got Utau, and I'm going to somehow get Bya-chibi!! He's awesome! Okay, okay. I'm kind of disappointed about the kiss, and you know...I'm just...Really, I didn't think you'd be the mushy type...And to think that you are...(wipes eyes)_

Wolfie: (glares coldly at Kuukai) You hurt her feelings. A lot. How could you??

Hikari and Nami: Yes, how could you?

Mouchies and Risa: (bashes Kuukai on head repeatedly with hammer of doom)

Rikai: (blue lines going down forehead) Uhh...I'm upset, but you guys don't need to try to get revenge...

Mouchies: It is our duty to be violent!!

Rikai: (stares at her)

Tadasia: Really! I get sleep with Hinamori-san! Wow...

Rikai: Okay, okay, hold on. Tadase and Amu are absolutely certain in the anime now, because they actually have a proper relationship.

Byakuya: Unlike you and some cinnamon-haired guy...

Rikai: Shut up! (bashes him on head)

Byakuya: Imbecile! You'll crush my kenseikan!

Rikai: I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE! (bashes some more)

Wolfie: Just kiss and make up already!!

Rikai: YES!

Byakuya: NO!

Wolfie: YES! (shoves them together, trips them, and laughs as they kiss)

Rikai: You smell weirdly like rainwater and sakura blossoms.

Byakuya: You smell like lavender. (sighs wistfully) Just like Hisana...

Hisana: Rikai seems like a nice lady, Byakuya-sama. Please, don't feel like you're betraying me. Just find a happy life and a new wife! (fades)

Rikai: Whoa...The ghost of Hisana-san...

Rukia: N-nee-san?

Byakuya: ...

Wolfie: LET'S MOVE ON!! SERIOUSLY!!!

Rikai: Okay, okay.

Hikari: Alright! I'll announce the next review! (clears throat and takes paper)

Addicted-to-all

_Hello. I am new. And I may be a bit...how do you say...dumb. Anyways! Here are my dares._

_Miki: Model in a bikini in front of all of the boys...(except Yoru)_

_Kuukai: At least hug Amu...(or kiss)_

_Tadagay: Kick the host._

_Rima: ACT LIKE SAM FROM ICARLY!_

Rikai: Interesting...

Miki: What? B-b-bu-but...

Ran: Let's go Miki, let's go!! (cheers)

Suu: Yes, desu~!

Rikai: (takes mini bikini and shoves it on Miki with a little resistance) There!

Miki: (blushes and models)

Daichi: Kawaii!

Kiseki: (nosebleed) Even a commonor can look beautiful in a bikini! You are fit to be MY QUEEN!!

Miki: (runs as Kiseki chases her)

Kuukai: (gives friendly hug to Amu)

Amu: (blushes like crazy, as usual, and faints)

Rikai: OMIGOD! REVIVE HER! GET COLD WATER! REVIVE HER!!!

Amu: (still fainted)

Ikuto: (splashes ice-cold water on her)

Amu: Eep! Why'd you do that? WHY? (pushes Ikuto outside into the hot weather)

Rikai: (stares)

Co-hosts: (stares)

Amu: Oops.

Tadagay: (runs and tries to kick Rikai)

Rikai: (grabs Sode no Shirayuki) Rukia! Your zanpakuto is now mine, okay?

Rukia: Uh...Sure...

Rikai: Some no mae! Tsukishiro! (freezes Tadagay)

Tadagay: Nooo!!

Rima: NO!!

Rikai: I really don't know ICarly all that well, so...DO THE BALA-BALANCE AND KILL ORIHIME!!

Rima: Bala-balance! (waltzes after a screaming Orihime with a huge knife)

Risa: I lent her that! She'd better return it! Mouchies!

Mouchies: Yes!

Risa: Spy on her and make sure she doesn't kill my knife! Or lose it! NOW GO!!

Mouchies: HAI! (runs after Rima with black clothes on)

Rikai: There! Done.

Mouchies: I got the knife back, too!

Hikari: (eating cookies with Nagihiko)

Nami: (making a card for Nagihiko)

Risa: (pounding Tadasia)

Wolfie: (staring at Lelouch)

Mo: (torturing Ikuto)

Ikuto: (well...getting tortured by Mo)

Dana: (hugging Ikuto)

Akira: (hugging Tsubasa and eating a smore)

Rikai: Those are all the co-hosts and, er, the tortured people. Anyways, I may have forgotten some people...Oh, right! Kizuka Miyabi-chan...Why is she late with her review??

Miyabi: All right, all right...

Nami: I will announce the next review! From, er, Whatever!!!-san!

Whatever!!!

_Akira: Kill yourself or hit yourself with a hammer 70 times._

_Ikuto: Hit Akira with a hammer 70 times._

_Amu-chan: Help Ikuto hit Akira with a hammer 70 times._

_Hikari: Leave the show so Rima-chan can get Nagi._

_Kuukai: Don't interfere with the hitting or killing otherwise you and Akira will be hit 10 times._

_Rima-chan: Kiss Nagi for a whole hour on the lips._

_Nagi: Let Rima kiss you._

Rikai: The hell? The hell?? THE HELL??? THE HELL!!!???

Byakuya: (restrains her)

Akira: Like, me? Or the host?

Rikai: Presumably me, because of the Kuukai part.

Kuukai: Well, I'm not going to interfere...

Rikai: I'LL SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF, WHATEVER!!!

Whatever!!!: Sure you will.

Rikai: (growls) TSUGI NO MAE! HAKUREN!!

Whatever!!!: (hands Ikuto hammer and runs)

Rikai: (sighs) Alright...Dares are meant to be followed...

Wolfie: (walks back) I'm done!

Hikari: Done what?

Nami: (stares) Yeah, what?

Akira: Uh...Probably killing Whatever!!!...

Mo: Wow...

Mouchies: Awesome!

Rikai: (about to hit self with hammer 70 times)

Byakuya: (flash-steps and kisses her)

Rikai: (stunned for 3 seconds, then faints)

Risa: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR? (prepares knife)

Byakuya: If she hits herself 70 times, she'll faint anyways...

Wolfie: SO SWEET! KURO-RIN CARES ABOUT HER—

Byakuya: Chire, Senbonzakura.

Wolfie: Crap! (runs cheerfully)

Ikuto and Amu: (tries to hit Rikai)

Byakuya: (protects her)

Hikari: Well, you never said that Byakuya can't protect her...

Byakuya: These two are hard to deal with. I think they must hate Rikai a lot.

Nami and Mouchies: YOU THINK??

Byakuya: Ah, well. Bankai. (drops sword)

Rikai: (wakes up) NO, YOU AWESOME IDIOT~! WE'RE IN MY HOUSE! YOU'LL MAKE IT CRAPPY AGAIN! I JUST CLEANED IT, YOU FLOWER-LOVING MORON!!

Byakuya: (ignores her) Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Ikuto: Should we be running?

Mo: No. Stay HERE AND GET TORTURED! (laughs evilly)

Ikuto: Not a good sign when Mo's happy. (runs)

Amu: (follows him) Ikuto! You're not supposed to forget me! You're supposed to be all romantic and stuff and pick me up and save me, like Kurosaki-san did for Kuchiki-san!!

Ichigo and Rukia: (blush wildly)

Hikari: Well, what's the point in that? I'm not leaving.

Rikai: I'M the HOST HERE, and I get to DECIDE who's LEAVING and who's NOT. WHATEVER!!!, I THINK YOU'VE DARED US ENOUGH, REALLY!!

Risa: (pushes him or her out the door)

Rima: (tries to kiss Nagi)

Nagi: (pushes her away a little) Uh, Rima-chan, I don't think I'm, er, ready for this yet...

Rikai: The next reviewer is . Long name! Stupid stupid people who don't like talk shows...

_Your "talkshow" is not allowed as it is "interactive" and in "chat/script format."_

_You will be reported if you do not reply or continue this story._

_Good day,_

_Mickey Ekaltadeta Octopus Whapuku_

Rikai: Uh, as you can see, there's nothing of real importance here. I JUST LIKE TO POST ALL MY REVIEWS! (grins maniacally)

Akira: Yay yay yay! Next is my review! I'll read it! (tears paper from Rikai's hand)

Rikai: (glares but laughs) HEY, you gave me a paper cut!!

_Angel of Randomosity_

_HI RIKAI-CHAN!_

_I HAVE COME TO INVADE YOUR TALKSHOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Yes, it is I! Akira-chan!! Here to cause chaos!!_

_And now for the dares..._

_Ikuto: Hey, watch this!_

_Amu: FIRE! *catapults giant bag of catnip into the air and it comes down and lands on her* Hahaha!!_

_Wolfie: HI!_

_Nami: Hey, watch this._

_Nagi: Hey Nagi! *hugs him and secretly cuts his hair really short behind his back* Haha!! *runs away*_

_Kairi: HEY! *steals glasses*_

_Rima: LEZBO MIDGET!! *throws a pie in her face*_

_Kuukai: ...*pelts him with exploding soccer balls*_

_BYE!_

Rikai: Phew! That was long! Very long! I had a hard time typing all that.

Byakuya: Oh, really. It took you, oh I don't know, ONLY 1 FRIGGIN MINUTE!!

Rikai: And the Ice Prince explodes...(forgets that Tadasia's there)

Tadasia: AND NOW, I AM A QUEEN!

Rikai: (stares, horrified) A WHAT??

Tadasia: (puts on girly tiara) A QUEEN! NOW, BOW DOWN TO ME, PEASANT!

Rima: (puts bucket over him)

Tadasia: (gasps and turns red, running away)

Akira: Yup. Anyways, Ikuto!

Ikuto: Finally I make an appearance! Yeah, what?

Akira: Watch this!

Ikuto: Uh, alright...

Akira: (points at Mouchies and Risa) FIRE!!

Mouchies: (pulls string)

Risa: (lights string)

-KABOOM!!!-

Amu: OW!!

Ikuto: (leaps up) My precious Amu! Omigod, is that catnip! Oh, Kami-Neko-sama! Thank you for your offering! (leaps and chews on catnip, forgetting all about his "precious Amu")

Rikai: Weirdo!! I MEANT THAT!

Wolfie: Hi! (waves)

Akira: Hi! (waves)

Nami: (turns around) Huh?

Akira: (cuts Nagi's hair)

Nami: (stares)

Hikari: (stares)

Rima: (stares)

Nami and Hikari and Rima: (grabs knives and chases Akira)

Rikai: Yeah, this talkshow is getting vi-olent.

Kairi: (wonders around in a circle) M-my glasses...! MY GLASSES!

Mouchies: (tries to murder Akira)

Akira: (pelts her with bombs)

Mouchies and Akira: (trying to kill or at least wound each other)

Rikai: CUT!!!

Byakuya: This...Isn't a movie, you know...

Rikai: Whatevs, Bya-kun!

Mouchies and Akira: (going to the **I'm-Going-To-Murder-Somebody Booth**)

Rima: (gets stunned, then cries) MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AND HAIR!!

Kuukai: (screams) OW, OW, OW!!

Rikai: I would've protected you in the past, but not anymore!!

Byakuya: Great. So now what?

Rikai: You'll be my awesome crush now, Bya-kun!

Byakuya: W-what? (turns red)

Rikai: (pecks him on the lips)

Byakuya: (wobbles, faints)

Mouchies: My turn, my turn!

_Mouchies_

_Actually, I never wanted to be a co-host anyway! I'd like to work for Risa-san(preferably in division A, squadron 4, subsquadron KAIRI)!  
Speaking of Kairi; try to pet my fish and not get attacked!(he's very scary!)  
Did you enjoy being my groom? (looks at him threateningly)  
Going with the pet theme, try to tame my sister's cat and get it to stop hating me!  
Bye, Kairi! See you in your dreams! And nightmares! I don't really care which is which at this point!_

Risa: I already let you in...

Mouchies: Yup!!

Kairi: (cautiously tries to pet fish) OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!! YOU BIT ME?

Mouchies: (whacks him across the head with a huge grin) Kairi-tan~~! With your brain, you can tell that fish don't BITE, right?

Kairi: (looks at question, then Mouchies' threatening look) Uh, yes, of course!!

Kairi: (staring at the cat)

Cat: (staring at Kairi, leaps, scratches his face)

Kairi: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!

Risa: Now this...it's rather gory...

Rikai: Yup. But I'm used to seeing anime blood in Bleach.

Byakuya: I remember you practically clawing at the screen because Ichigo was close to killing me...

Ichigo: (edges away from Rikai's glare)

Rukia: If looks could kill, Ichigo would have been dead by Rikai a long time ago...

Rikai: Yeah...Anyways, next!! Nami-chan!!

Nami: Hai! (takes paper and starts reading)

_XxxNam-niCxxx_

_Reviewing, Reviewing, XD_

_To Ikuto: You know you're the first guy who said that he will kill me, and I'm gale. All the other boys find me different or they are afraid of me, THANK YOU!_

_To Nagihiko: If you need anything, just tell me. Also, I want you to kiss Rima on the lips for at least 10 sec._

_To Tadase: (glomp) Like I have said before, I may love Nagi, but I like you as well and since I'm Nagi's cousin here, I'm going to be attached to you and I don't care if you're gay, it's more better that way._

_To Rikai: I want Ikuto to live, I have to torture him for saying he wants to kill me. Also, I'll try to update my talkshow soon, I have been really busy to do so._

_To Kuukai: How do you feel that Rikai likes Tsubasa from Gakuen Alice as much as she like you?_

_That's it, I'm too lazy to make up more things, so PLEASE UPDATE SOON!_

Rikai: Interesting! Well, Ikuto, what do you say?

Ikuto: (grumbles) You're welcome, Nami...

Rikai: Good boy—I mean neko!

Nagi: Uh, it would be helpful if not every single girl loved me!!

Tadasia: (cries tears of joy)

Rikai: He's not gay, Nami-chan. He's just girly, and a lot of girls and boys think he's gay because they don't have a real reason to not like him.

Wolfie: What did you turn into? A physcologist?

Rikai: (glares)

Hikari: The two Sarcastics strike again!

Wolfie and Rikai: SHUT UP!

Rikai: Well, as you can see, he is alive, so...AND PLEASE UPDATE YOUR TALKSHOW!!

Nami: Okay, okay!!

Kuukai: Huh? She likes Tsubasa?

Akira: No, I like Tsubasa, Rikai-chan likes Byakuya!

Kuukai: Uh, okay, Nami? I think you got Akira and Rikai mixed up...

Nami: Oh.

Akira: Easy to understand. After all, my first name WAS her last name...

Rikai: Uh, and as you can see too...I am updating...Everybody who knows Bleach! Go. Read. My. New. Story. It's called When Will It Be A Happy Ending? It's Ichiruki (Ichigo and Rukia) and ByaYoru (Byakuya and Yoruichi). With a little Ichihime in it for drama. There's also Ishihime and a little RenRuki, also for drama!!

Nami: Okay.

Mouchies: I already reviewed! (thumbs up)

Rikai: Yes, I realize that. And Wolfie did too!

Wolfie: (sticks tongue out) Yup!!

Rikai: And now I have my second chapter of that story out!!

Nagihiko: (kisses Rima on lips for 10 seconds)

Hikari: (fumes)

Ikuto: (splashes water on her)

Amu: (laughs)

Kuukai: (somewhere with Utau)

Utau: (somewhere with Utau)

Byakuya: (teaching kido to Rikai)

Rikai: (blasting Sai at Ichigo)

Ichigo: Stop! Sai is a bad reminder of Rukia!

Rukia: Shut up! And nii-sama is going to read the next review!

Byakuya: (reads in a monotone)

Everyone: (stares at him and doesn't understand a word he just said)

Rikai: I know everyone here besides the co-hosts and me completely understand Japanese, but I have noooo idea nor do the others what you just said. It sounded like a cow mooing...(thinks)Okay, bad move.

Wolfie: So then, I have to read my review...BECAUSE GUESS WHAT! BYAKUSHI READS WITH ABSOLUTELY NOOO EXPRESSION!!

_InsaneWolf42_

_Hello my little imoto-chan!  
First, you can call me onee-sama or onee-chan...onee-san is so weird...then secondly...yes you got technically more reviews than I do but...I don't update once in two months or so... And actually I don't care about how many reviews I get for one chapter, they have to be awesome and funny...that's all...okay it could be at least four reviews for one chapter and I'm happy! And about the email stuff...you sent me an email and I replied two weeks after I got it! wel now I know when to bother you...and why didn't Iku-pon dress up Lelouch? so sad...I know you probably were just tired and wanted to get over with it...so which leads me to the next question: Do you write your talkshow chapters on a whim or not?  
Now the dares!  
Iku-pon: Cause I'm not sure if Lelouch got on the talkshow or not(probably not) then *huggles him and smiles really cutely* Stop loving Amu!  
Amu: Go make out with Tadagay . I know you love it.  
Rikai: You sure are popular...I haven't got a single card yet...but I don't care either! So please go out on a romantic date with Kuukai(and more Kuurikai moments than usual please!)  
Nagi: Go out with Rima...  
Rima: Dress up as playboy bunny and jump into a cage full of dogs who are trained to kill...  
Utau: Sing a love song...  
Kuukai: Give Rikai three dozens of roses(NO YELLOW ONES! JUST RED OR/AND PINK!)  
Kairi: Make Mouchies happy...  
Yaya: *gives her a chocolate bar*  
I think that's all for now...*huggles Peter-kun* I feel so lonely right now...  
Bye,  
Wolfie the one and only who is gonna rule over the world with a Lelouch-like character someday!_

Rikai: Yeah, I don't have much time to update now, either.

Wolfie: Well?

Rikai: Uh, I don't know. Maybe.

Ikuto: (stares at Wolfie like she's crazy) The hell?? I can't stop loving Amu!!

Wolfie: Mission failed.

Mo: (glares at Ikuto)

Ikuto: (shivers) Uh, okay, maybe just for a while I'll stop loving Amu.

Amu: W-w-w-what??? O///////O (faints)

Rikai: (shrugs) I guess. But still, I don't really care. Most are from my friends, anyways. AND. Sorry for updating so late. All of you probably still think I like Kuukai. _**I LIKE KUCHIKI BYAKUYA NOW. **_I hope I cleared up any misunderstanding.

Nagihiko: (goes out...to NAMI'S HOUSE with Hikari and Rima??)

Hikari: Yay!

Rima: No!

Nami: Yay!

Rikai: Cuckoo! Anyways, next.

Utau: (sings Love Story by Taylor Swift)

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony_

_In summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go..._

Rikai: Shut up! That's enough! I'm tired of typing!

Rima: (steps into cage) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Nagihiko: (worried) R-Rima-chan?

Hikari: Yea! DIE IDIOT DIE!!

Nami: (worried) Uh, Rima?

Rikai and Wolfie: DIE! DIE! DIE!

Byakuya: You people are acting like Zaraki. How idiotic. What children you all are.

Rikai: (glares and pulls out her awesome zanpakuto) Frozen Angel of the Seven Seas, Tsukishiro (White Moon).

Byakuya: (sighs) Chire. Senbonzakura.

Rikai and Byakuya: Ban-kai.

Rikai: Bankai. Tsukishiro no Yuki.

Byakuya: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

-CHAOS ERUPTS! PETALS, ER, BLADES AND SNOW, ER, ICE BLADE SHARDS FLY EVERYWHERE!!! IT WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL IF IT WEREN'T MEANT FOR KILLING...-

Rikai: Bakudo no ichi! Sai! (fails to bind Byakuya)

Byakuya: Bakudo no ichi. Sai. (fails to bind Rikai)

Wolfie: STOP!!!!!!

Rikai: Oh sorry. Where's the script, oh you have it.

Kuukai: (gives her pink roses)

Rikai: IDIOT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HATE ME? I HATE YOU, YES, BUT YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND-ISH! YOU KNOW AS A FACT THAT I HATE PINK!!

Kairi: (kisses Mouchies and manages to tame her fish)

Mouchies: (stars in her eyes) KAI-KUN!!!!!!!(glomps)

Kairi: I could get used to this...

Yaya: (leaps for it) My chocolate!

Wolfie: Here, Rikai.

Rikai: (throws it in giant pond full of alligators and sharks)

Yaya: (cannonballs into water) My chocolate!

Rikai: Have fun drowning!

Yaya: My chocolate! (gets chocolate) My chocolate!

Hikari: (back) Anyways! My turn!

_Angel Kiss Hikari_

_Kyaa! Nagi-sama as Ritsuka! (drools)_

_And you changed the before to after._

_And I should really update...I'll write after this!_

_Nagi: Dress up as Chihaya from Earthian! (another Yun Kouga manga)_

_Iku-chan: Dress up as Kagetsuya from Earthian!_

_Now, both, make out!_

_Now...that was all so I'm going to write now!_

Rikai: Yeah, that's right.

Nagi and Ikuto: (dresses up)

Rikai: (eye twitches) LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!!!!!!!!

Wolfie: (same reaction)

Hikari: Aw, kawaii! (shoves them into Make Out Room)

Rikai: I think that's it. Now it's time for Dana's review. It's what? Like, xxxDana Sasakixxx? Oh well, cause I have this up since you were rockerchara13!

_Rockerchara13(Dana)_

_Myahaha! I've been coming up with weird evil laughs lately...Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't made a new chappie of my talkshow lately!_

_Nagi: Promise you'll always keep your hair long, okay?_

_Yaya: I've done this is in many talkshows. Here's 500 pieces of candy, but everytime you eat a piece, somebody gets hit over the head with a shovel._

_Ikuto: Same thing as Yaya, except with chocolate and fish! (smiles innocently)_

_Do I seem evil? I'm actually very, very, shy and quiet and nervous in real life...Oh well._

_Byes!_

Rikai: (worn out from typing) I can't do this...

Nagi: Yup, as long as Peach Pit keeps it long.

Yaya: (thinks) WHO CARES??? (shoves candy into mouth) Yum.

Byakuya: (gets hit 500 times) OWWW! THE HELL? DANA SASAKI!!

Rikai: (winces) Oh dear. (heals Byakuya using kido)

Byakuya: (blushes) I didn't need your help.

Rikai: Too bad, then.

Wolfie: BYAKUYA AND RIKAI, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES, UH, DEATH, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE SHINIGAMI IN THE SHINIGAMI CARRIAGE!!

Rikai and Byakuya: (blush furiously) SHUT UP!!!

Ikuto: (thinks) Again, who cares? (eats) AH! MY DEAR AMU!

Amu: (on the ground unconscious)

Dana: LOL.

Rikai: Last one!

Mo: Yup!

_Mo12341234_

_The difference is the before and after. :D_

_Okay, how about Ikuto dies but comes back as a creepy zombie? I enjoy torturing the neko, so I guess he can live._

_(drops bowling ball on Ikuto's foot) I want candy, neko. Buy me some. Don't get the wrong kind. If you do, there will be punishment. (dark aura)_

Rikai: Like I said, he's already alive.

Ikuto: Ow! ******************!!!! (goes to store, comes back with every single kind of candy possible) THERE! NOW THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN'T BE THE WRONG KIND! TAKE YOUR PICK!

Mo: He's smart...(thinks) Too bad, cause I wanted to hammer him anyways...(hammer hammer hammer)

Ikuto: OW OW OW.

Rikai: The reason why Ikuto's acting like an idiot is because he said a bunch of really, really colouful words that people shouldn't say! Finally! My seventeenth chapter is done! I don't own Shugo Chara nor Bleach!

Wolfie: Ask...

Mo: Dare...

Nami and Dana: Be Involved...

Hikari and Mouchies and Akira: In Shirayuki Rikai's Shugo Chara Talkshow! Bye!

Byakuya: DO I have to?

Rikai: (nudges him)

Byakuya: (sighs) Fine.

Rikai and Byakuya: And review, please!

Ikuto: **** you, MO! I'll freakin' kill you! MY FOOT! _MY FOOT!! __MY FOOT!!!__**MY FOOT!!!**_

Rikai: (throws Ikuto somewhere far away, preferably another universe full of bull dogs) Bye!!

Ikuto: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AT LEAST LET ME TAKE MY PRECIOUS AMU!!!

Rikai: I'm gonna get some new characters in. Any suggestions for special guests? Make it an not-too-hard anime, because I have a lot of homework recently and really don't have much time.


	18. Chapter 18: After a LOOOOONG Hiatus!

**Chapter 18...After a long long long Hiatus**

Me: Oh SWEET JESUS. I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK.

Ikuto: ...Dammit. I finally got some peace and quiet, too.

Me: (cheerfully punches Ikuto in the jaw, sending him out the studio window) Ikkun, I'm putting the new window repayment on your tab, kay?

Amu: Wha...Ikuto!

Me: I kinda forgot every co-host...so if you guys review, can you list your names for me again? Eheheh, I'm reallyyyyyyyy sorry.

Wolfie: What. Are you serious.

Me: Ahahaha...(embarrassed laugh) Speaking of are you serious, I have a whole new "are you serious."

Byakuya: What? That made no sense. Scratch that. Nothing you say ever makes sense.

Risa: (laughs evilly and tries to slice Byakuya to ribbons)

Byakuya: ...FML.

Me: Bya-chan, you shouldn't swear. This is not rated M for language, you know. But anyways...CAN YOU BELIEVE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS!

Wolfie: Well...everybody's entitled to their own opinion...

Me: (whines) But I dun wanna be criticized because I don't like Ikkun. I just have a thing against perverts. You know, in general...a person like...uh...wait...I can't think of any besides Ikuto...Oh snap.

Cassie: You see?

Me: (death glare) I'd like to play a message to all you HATERS out there. Ikuto is not your character, okay? You're not PEACH PIT. So don't review my talkshow only to say that I'm the B word for hating on Ikuto. I don't hate on him, I just don't exactly like him.

Wolfie: (sweat drop) Okay, let's move on to the first portion of reviews.

Me: This is Nami-chii!

**_xxxNami-niCxxx_**

**_Hiya!_**  
**_To Ikuto: Now since you wanted to kill me then, dress up as Sailor Moon, and sing the intro song. Also, you have to wear that outfit the rest of the chapter._**  
**_To Nagi: I love u, but I'm your cousin, well here I am that is, XD. But I will try to help, it's just, you're so cute, its no wonder a bunch of girls like you, but don't worry, I wont let them touch you if you don't want them to. *Glares at all of the girls after Nagi, besides Rima*_**  
**_To Tadase: Why do you call yourself Tadasia, if you're not gay? Also *Hugs* You are cute, I dont know why people like to bash you, you're so cute and sweet._**  
**_To Rima: Sing Single Ladies by Beyonce, and if you don't know it, then here's the lyrics *hands lyrics*_**  
**_Rikai: Sorry, and i will try as soon as i can, my Microsoft word is messed up, and my bro won't let me use his laptop to write mine. Also, if I do update it, it won't be as long as yours or Wofie's._**  
**_That's all, sorry for it being short, can't think of anything else at the moment. Anyways, PLEASE UPDATE SOON, XD_**

Me: Nami-chii...You're too kind! (sniffle) You make me regret naming Tadase as Tadasia. I'M SORRY! (sob)

Everybody: O_O Did Akemi just...Apologize? (traumatic shock)

Me: What do you take me for, a demon?

Everybody: ...Uh...

Me: WHATEVER. So, Ikkun. Here's your outfit. Go change somewhere we can't see you.

Ikuto: (sighs) Might as well get this over with. (changes)

Amu: Kyaaaaaa! Ikuto cosplaying as my favourite anime is just...too much! (nosebleed, then faints because of blood loss)

Nami: Uh, Sailor Moon is your favourite anime? O.O

Amu: Like, chyeah!

Me: Oh SWEET JESUS! Wait I'm not Christian. What?

Nagihiko: Thank you so much, Nami-chan. I appreciate everybody's feelings, but as you know, Peach Pit has already paired me with Rima-chan. Gomen...

Sabaku (not sure if that's still your name): Ah...that's right...(droops) Oh well! Nagi can still be my pet! LOLz.

Tadasia-I mean Tadase: (tears up) I-It's the first time somebody defended me. WAIT I'M NOT CUTE, I'M A KING, KINGS CAN'T BE CUTE. MUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH (giggles)!

Rima: (very, very, very, **_very_** quietly sings Single Ladies) _All the single ladies, all the single ladies..._

Me: She's single? She's not single.

Byakuya: (rolls eyes) Ugh, it's Beyonce. Not Mashiro.

Me: Same thing.

Nami/Wolfie: ...What? No it's not.

Me: Oh. Yeah, that's what I said. It's not. Don't repeat what I said.

Nami/Wolfie: What? You said same thing!

Me: Don't exaggerate. Of course I didn't. (burns script) See? You have no evidence! Mehehehehe. Oh and Nami, it's fine. Microsoft was created by a genius, but genius works do fail sometimes. (nod nod) I hope your computer's fixed by now. If not...Well...Uh...Wait let me just rewrite the script since I burned it.

Ikuto: You WHAT!

Me: Oh, you still have to sing the intro song. (evil grin)

Ikuto: (runs away at lightning speed, even faster than Phantom Miria of Claymore)

Sabaku: (peers into the distance) Oh, he's gone.

Wolfie: It's time for my review!

_**Kuroda Chiaki**_

_***glomps Rikai* Hii! Anyways...the person I want to be in the show is...*drum roll* Itachi! Yah, anyways a few facts before we start. The Byakuya and Rikai sitting on a tree thingy...I say F-U-*-K-I-N-G...not kissing. So yeah, beware, because I'm gonna get my will through. Second, the copy paste thingy exist. You seriously are not typing the reviews yourself, are you? And...the pink roses were pretty much mocking you...no seriously in love boy would make that mistake and give pink roses to the girl they love...so yeah. Now the dares!**_  
_**Kuro-wan(Byakurin): *starts poking him* And don't you dare to attack me.**_  
_**Rikai: *after being done with poking Byakurin to death, starts poking Rikai to death* Stay still and don't attack me. And yay, sarcasm must run through our family.**_  
_**Kuukai: *pour hot water over him and then teleports him to the * Have fun!**_  
_**Nagihiko: You know what? I wanna make sure you are not getting tortured by any one else, so now you're my second pet(after Ikuto). And wear this collar too. *hands collar which says, Wolfie's posession.)**_  
_**Rima/Hikari/Nami: Don't worry, I won't torture him. And you can't argue with it. To satisfy your needs, I'll give you mega cute pictures from Nagihiko.*hands pictures***_  
_**Ikuto: *glomps and in tears* Why don't you love me? I'm cute and hardly ever do anything bad!**_  
_**Akira: Let's make a deal. We're not gonna fight here okay? Let's work together on torturing everbody! *smiles happily***_  
_**Utau: You're an old hag.**_  
_**Tadase: Hello little bubbly queen.**_  
_**Mo/Mouchies/Risa/Whatever! and all the other characters in the show: *sends mutant cats to assasinate them***_  
_**Oh, in case your next chapter will be up some time when my birthday is(4th May) then bake me a cake!**_  
_**So have a happy New Years, or whatever holiday it is when Rikai finally updates(Okay, I'm trying to be nice from now own)**_  
_**Wolfie, the not-so-nice person and lazy author.**_

Me: Oh, by the way...it's Akemi now...for my pen name...So yah...No, since everybody has grammar mistakes, I copy and paste, then retype all the errors that I find.

Wolfie: Ah...right! Now...(laughs evilly)

Byakuya: (getting poked to death) Senbonzakura, assassinate her.

Senbonzakura: Sorry master, I'm tied up. By Wolfie-san.

Me: (thinks for a split second) RUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Wolfie: Akira! Let's not fight!

Akira: Wolfiiie! Okey dokey.

(They attack each other)

Kuukai: (shivering insanely) C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COOOOOOOLD-D-D-D.

Me: Eheh. This is fun to watch, ya know? Oh oh, someone bring me some popcorn.

Nami: How on earth, Ake-chii, did you plant a trailer on Kuukai?

Me: Oh? Eh...a long time ago. You know, to monitor his movements. But now. I HATE HIM SO LET'S WATCH HIM SUFFER!

Byakuya: I'm a shinigami and cannot die from poking. Oh, and by the way, Hiroto Akemi...

Me: What? I'm busy watching him die.

Byakuya: (shakes head) Right.

Nagihiko: (tries his best to take off collar) Wait, where'd this come from anyways?

Wolfie: (laughs madly) I am the fastest collar-fitter in the world! Bow down to my awesome collar-ness! Look, it even has a little Nagi chibi on it!

Everybody: O.O

Utau: What's a hag?

Me: It's an ugly old person. Who is ugly. And old.

Utau: (fangs sprout)

Me: This isn't Vampire Knight, is it? If it is, oh not-so-holy vampire god, please let Yuki and Zero end up together.

Sabaku: This isn't Vampi-

Wolfie: (covers her mouth, puts on a voice filter) Yes, this is Vampire Knight. I am the all not-so-holy vampire lord! Bow down to my awesomeness!

Everybody: (bows)

Me: ...Okay anyways enough of that. Tadase, what do you say when someone says hello?

Tadase: ...Uh, hello?

Me: Bingo. Next!

Nami: Wait, that's it? I thought you would like, you know, torture him into saying hello.

Me: Chop chop, there's no time! I have like ten more reviews to type up! Now leave me alone while I go sulk in my TIRED CORNER.

Nami: (whispers) I should have said this a looong time ago. But SHE'S NOT SANE. NO WAY.

Everybody: (runs from deranged mutant cats)

Wolfie: Eheh.

Me: Wait, where'd you get all those mutant cats, anyways?

Wolfie: That? Oh, it was simple! All I did was take some of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle's DNA and mix it with a bunch of rabid, hairless cats.

Me: ...Yeah I'm not going to keep on asking. Let's move on.

Wolfie: Oh, a side note from me! I'll just say it. I AM NOT LIKE ZARAKI! I HAVE WAY MORE BLOODY WAYS TO KILL PEOPLE! I AM A SADIST SO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! About childish part, I can't argue, so I'll just glue a bomb on your hand (glues bomb on his hand and runs away) Bye!

Byakuya: (doesn't have time to react) What did she just say? Something about bloody sadists who are childish and can't argue against bombs?

Me: Uh. Sure. Why not. (runs away too)

...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Me: I think it's safe now. WAIT THE STUDIO'S DESTROYED! NO! THE CREAKY CHAIRS! THE MEMORIES! BYAKUYA! THE CREAKY CHAIRS! THE CRACK JOKES! THE TVS! THE BROADCASTERS! THE CREAKY CHAIRS!

Nami: So all you care about are the creaky chairs.

Me: (thinks) Let me get back to you on that. (thinks some more) Oh, wait, one more thing.

Nami: (relieved) Yeah?

Me: The creaky chairs! How could I have forgotten that!

Nami: (facepalms) Just...forget it. Next is WingedSmasher!

_**WingedSmasher**_

_**Ikuto knows very colorful language...*shoves soap in his mouth* Bad Ikuto. No swearing even if it gets blurred out!**_  
_**Fanfiction would not load the review thing last night so im reviewing today ~~**_  
_**Amu:Wear this creepy mask *hands mask* and go to a playground full of little children.**_  
_**Ikuto: How does the soap taste? Chara nari into Seven Seas Treasure and go to this school for "misunderstood" kids and wish this boy *holds up picture of violent looking person* a happy birthday. And *pushes Ikuto down stairs***_

Me: Oh la la. More Ikkun torture! I...LIKE IT!

Ikuto: Oh Kami-sama Kami-sama save meh!

WingedSmasher: (evil laugh of doom)

Akira: That's copyrighted under Akira Incorporated!

Me: It's fine. I hate it when Fanfiction does that. Now. Amu, here's the mask.

Amu: (wears mask) Hey, I'm just scaring some little kids, how bad can it be?

(Five minutes later)

Amu: (weakly climbs in studio window) Ugh...Who knew...little children...could be...so freaking...ugh...violent?

Me: I think me. You know, since I wrote this thing and stuffs.

Amu: (collapses in Ikuto's arms)

Ikuto: AMU

Amu: IKUTO

Ikuto: AMU

Amu: IKUTO

Me: What a Gai and Lee moment.

Ikuto: The soap? That was soap? I thought it was the most delicious catnip evah. Should I swear again? Cuz I will. I know a lot of colorful words-

Me: Yeah, no he doesn't. (whacks him on the head, whispers) DO YOU WANT TO DIE, IKKUN? CUZ YOU WILL IF YOU SWEAR AGAIN.

Ikuto: O-Okay. Wait, what are you doing, Winged? What are you doing? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (falls down 27 sets of 10 stairs each)

Wolfie/Akira/Nami/Sabaku: (wince) Oh, that's gonna bruise.

Ikuto: (screaming in pain) BRUISE? JUST _**BRUISE? I'M F**KING DYING HERE!**_

Me: Oh, he swore. Okay, got nothing to do with me.

WingedSmasher: (bashes Ikuto's mouth)

Me: Movin' on. It's Ayano-chan! So tired...can't type...anymore...

Ayano: Hold on there!

_**Ayano-chan**_

_**Hi read all of the chapter recently and they were amazing!**_  
_**Anyways here are my dares:**_  
_**Byakuya: Kiss Rikai in the lips for 20 seconds.**_  
_**Rikai: Torture Ikuto more (Yay torture)!**_  
_**Ikuto: Lock yourself in a room full of dogs. **_  
_**Rima: Guard Ikuto so he won't escape.**_  
_**Yaya: Hug everyone really tightly.**_  
_**Nagi: Pls give me a cookie I heard that you make cookies.**_  
_**P.S. Love your hair!**_  
_**Amu: Slap Ikuto in the face 10 times.**_  
_**And because I love Kuukai and Kairi I have no dares for them!**_

Me: Thank you so much. I love it when readers love my chapters. (Cheshire cat grin)

Byakuya: (faint blush) N-No, a Kuchiki must not show emotions.

Wolfie: Who cares, Kuro-wan! (pushes them together) Okay, the end!

Me: I'm too tired from typing all the things we're saying. Ikuto, just lock yourself in a room full of rabid, flee-carrying dogs that were technically Wolfie's inventions.

Ikuto: (sigh) Ugh. Why can't you have clean humor? You know, like Nigahiga!

Me: (blank look) Oh, you mean Ryan Higa! Yeah, he has a great sense of humor. But that's youtube. Not Fanfiction.

Rima: (pushes him in and stands guard) This chapter of the gag manga is getting good! Don't bother me!

Yaya: (tries to hug)

Everybody: (scatter in random directions, you know, anything to get away)

Yaya: Eh?

Amu: (slaps while crying for the extremely beat up Ikuto)

Kuukai/Kairi: Thanks, I guess?

Nagihiko: Here are the cookies! Be careful on the way out, Wolfie-chan put some guard dogs outside.

Me: What? Why?

Wolfie: (looks around suspicously) Ya never know, what with the cops these days. They might be on our trail!

Me: Oh, right. We broke into this studio, didn't we.

Sabaku or Hikari?: NOT WE. JUST YOU AND WOLFIE. AND AKIRA'S LOCK DISABLING THING.

Akira: (shrugs) Hey, always prepared.

Me: (thoughtful) She's right though. Nagi-chii does have incredibly nice hair. Hey, what shampoo and conditioner do you use?

Byakuya: JUST. UGH. NEXT REVIEWER.

Hikari: It's meh!

**_Angel Kiss Hikari_**

_**Hi! Nya! So... nya... Dares? Questions? Uhm... nya...**_  
_**Nagi: Do you like me, or not? Nya? Ikuto: Nya nya! (I've been saying nya a lot lately... Maybe now I can communicate with the cat-guy) **_  
_**Kairi: *hugs* Hi nya! Don't-ask-me-why-I'm-doing-this-nya!**_  
_**...I should go and get some chocolate... nya!**_

Me: Nya nya? Wait nya it's contagious nya! Oh nya snap!

Nagihiko: Well, as a friend, Hikari-chan. But...Peach Pit paired me with Rima-chan in a side story...I'm sorry.

Hikari: Still my pet?

Wolfie: And mine?

A bunch of random girls: And mine?

Nagihiko: Uhm. Sure. (gets tackled) Ah, my big mouth.

Ikuto: (excited) Nya nya nya nya-nya? (translation: You can speak Cat-nese?)

Hikari: Nya nya! (translation: That's right!)

Ikuto: Ny-

Me: (pushes them apart) Okay okay! We get the point. But unless you want to be my personal typers, I suggest you finish this converstation. NOW.

Kairi: Uh, okay, but why?

Everybody: T_T (thinking) _Wow, it's so sad to be so clueless..._

Me: Anyways. I was thinking. Could you people try to type in proper grammar and spelling? It's a lot to ask for, I know, and I don't really mind if you don't do it, but it would make updating a lot faster and easier for me. Please! For the sake of my talkshow (and sanity)!

**_Addicted-to-all_**

_**Hello I'm back and more ready than ever! (sorta) Again I came with some some..."special" dares. -clears throat-**_  
_**Ikuto: You still owe me my fifty bucks and if I dun get it soon heheh let's just say I know some "bloody" friends... -maniac laugh- o.o -clears throat-**_  
_**Amu: IF there were only 2 boys with you...in the world...who would they be? (no Ikuto, he is too pedo-ish)**_  
_**Rima: Knock some sense into...'Tadasia' and make him a man...and yes weapons are allowed! **_  
_**Kairi: You do like me better right? ^_^**_  
_**That's all...for now! -another maniac laugh- O.o -clears throat-**_

Me: Okeys...Special. Right, uhm...

Ikuto: (quickly hands over fifty dollars)

Addicted: (laughs like a maniac again) Cough COUGH HACK! Okay, I'm good.

Amu: Uh, Ikuto. Wait, no Ikuto? Fine. Um. Tadase-kun and...well, Nagihiko, because he's reliable.

Rima: (triple glare)

Amu: No no no, I don't like him. In that way. I just think that he could cook in an isolated world, you know? He's reliable in THAT way.

Rima: Well. Okay. But wait. About the next dare. Tadasia is already Tadase again, so let's just leave it at that.

Tadase: (sigh of extreme relief) Oh, that's exquisite-I mean awesome. Yeah. Manlyyy awesomeness.

Kairi: (professionally pushes glasses up nose) Sorry, miss, I'm under orders from Peach Pit to stay with Yuiki-san here.

Addicted: (slaps Kairi across his head cheerfully) Great to know, great to know. Now, what were you saying about Yaya?

Kairi: (shivers in fear) Uhm...Uh...I...nothing. I like you best. Definitely. (lying through teeth due to fear. Extreme fear)

Addicted: I thought so. (sweet smile) Now, bye everyone! I'll be back! (leaves with an extremely loud and creepy laugh) Cough HACK! I'm good.

Me: Now, from a neutral person...It's MageOnyx.

**_MageOnyx_**

_**Q: (to the main host) Are you a hard-core fangirl? **_  
_**Q: (to the main host) Do you secretly love Ikuto, because he's been doing the talkshow with you the whole time and you never kicked him out for real... **_  
_**D: (to Ikuto) Leave the talk show forever! **_  
_**D: (to Amu) Be more active in the talk show! **_  
_**Q: (to the main host) Do you hate Amu? You make her seem like a depressive teen who isn't interested in anything and hates the world. **_  
_**Q: (to Kukai) I thought you weren't such a complicated person. Where's all the fun and the simplicity that relaxes a person in your character? **_  
_**Q: (to the main host) Do you hate Tadase and Kairi? I thought the massage of the show was to believe in everyone's positive strengh. **_  
_**Disclamation: (to the main host) I don't hold anything against you, in fact, you and I are similar. I just want to help you to advance in writing. ^-^**_

Me: Oh, no, I'm not offended. Well, yes, I guess I am, but only a little. I'm glad someone wants to improve my writing. Unlike a certain person named COUGH Cassie COUGH.

Ikuto: Eh...

Me: Anyways. To answer your questions, MageOnyx. Well, I'm not a hard-core fangirl. This whole fangirl-of-many anime boys in hardcore style is mainly for the readers to relax and just laugh at the silliness in the crazy fangirl love. It's not to disillusion people. So, I like Kuukai as a character, but not enough to squeal over him like I did in the earlier chapters. It was just for comedy. So, yeah.

Amu: I don't think that you're a hardcore fangirl. I think you're a very very hardcore fangirl. A violent one at that.

Me: (cheerfully chops Amu on her neck) Oh yeah? Well, can't disagree with you on the violent part. But next question. No, I don't secretly have an anime crush on Ikkun. He's just a fun character to mess around with, so I don't want to kick him out...just yet. And since he's so serious in the anime and manga, I thought it would be nice if we showed another side to him.

Ikuto: About your dare. I refuse to leave the talkshow.

MageOnyx: Why?

Ikuto: MY BELOVED AMU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND. AND STUFFS.

Amu: O.O Ikuto, you're kinda embarrassing us. MageOnyx, it's not that I'm not active. It's more that not a lot of the reviews concern me. It's all more about the guys in SC. So...

Me: I don't hate her either. I just like to make fun of our shy, kinda weird at times, Amu. It's just one of the things that bother me about SC. It seems missing at times. Like, why would all these guys love Amu? It's not very realistic, so I guess that's what makes it a shojo theme, but I'd prefer a love that's kinda innocent but more real. Something like Hapi Mari, or Kimi ni Todoke. But I guess I just have to mess with Amu sometimes. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, but I don't think it's very idealistic to hate an anime character to that extreme. So I don't hate her. I just mess around with the character.

Kuukai: Well, it wasn't my fault. (laughs) The host just decided this. I'd much rather be playing soccer like I did in the first few chapters.

Me: I'll kick you like a soccer ball. Oh and, about the positive strength thing...this talkshow is for silly fun, jokes, fandom crack pairings, and allover, just comedy. It's not to encourage anybody. It's to make people relax and maybe even laugh at the dares and questions.

MageOnyx: Ah.

Me: **WELL, I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP ALL OF THE THINGS THAT OTHERS MIGHT BE THINKING!**

Ikuto: Well, some non-fans will just hate you forever. Which is fine by me.

Byakuya: (sigh) How childish.

Wolfie: (grins) That's what we are!

Nami: Now that the talkshow is going, there's no undoing it.

Hikari: It's only forward from now on.

Akira: This is reallyyy cheesy.

Me: And you ruined the moment.

Amu: Well, moments are made to be...uh, ruined?

Kuukai: Ha, Hinamori, wasn't that supposed to be promises?

Me: Eh...well whatever. Now that the serious stuff is done with, it's Katrina!

******_Katrina_**

_**Wolfie, Rikai, Nami, and all the other co-hosts here who review Wolfie's talkshow: I know you.**_  
_**Tadasia: Don't expect me to stop torturing you. Commit suicide in any way possible.**_  
_**Kukai & Utau: Go on a date already, will ya?**_  
_**Yaya: There's candy falling from the sky! *a truck drops a load of candy on Yaya* Enjoy!**_

Me: Wow, a simple review! So happy! No grammar errors! No more typing!

Tadase: I don't want to though...

Katrina: (death glare) Shall I torture you to death, then?

Tadase: ...(goes to commit suicide) I'm going to jump into a tank full of swimming sharks.

Katrina: (eyes narrow) That sounds rehearsed.

Me: (behind bush) Oh snap, Wolfie, do you think she figured out it was only robotic snapping sharks with laser eyes and dagger tails and spike teeth instead of normal sharks?

Wolfie: I don't think she'll care...OH SWEET MOTHER OF SHARKS WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Me: I SAID THAT THOSE WERE ROBOTIC SHARKS!

Wolfie: WHA-(looks up at Katrina) Oh she found us. Oops. Nice knowing you, Akemi. It's been an interesting life.

Me: What? What are you- (looks up at Katrina) Oh. Ditto, Wolfie, ditto.

Kuukai/Utau: (goes off for another ramen eating contest)

Me: (sniffle) They grow up so fast. Here, pass me a handkerchief.

Yaya: Yes master.

Katrina: ...What did you do to her?

Me: Oh, you see...Wolfie was trying to brainwash you into not killing us. But then you didn't kill us, so she threw the GLASS bottle of toxins away. It broke and now Yaya's brainwashed.

Wolfie: (defensive) Okay, I'm not very sorry, but sorry!

Yaya: (absent-mindedly chews her way through the candy mountain)

******_xXDana-SasakiXx_**

_***long exaggerated gasp* I'M SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO REVIEW! ...And could the FullMetal Alchemist peoples be on the talkshow maybe? And I've been updating my talkshow just so you know.**_  
_**Ikuto:*throws random box full of bricks at his head* ...Did that 'cause I was bored.**_  
_**Rima:*steals all her gag mangas* BWAHAHA! You'll never get these back! *burns all Rima's gag mangas***_  
_**Amu:Sing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga! It's stuck in my head due to the fact my little sister won't stop singing it!**_  
_**Nagi:Go make out with someone!**_  
_**Yaya:Fetch! *throws candy with a bomb attached to it out the window***_  
_**Those are all my dares! ...*throws another box full of bricks at Ikuto and runs***_

Me: Yes, I read it recently. Great job! And I'm SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, DANA!

Dana: Uh, sure, I guess?

Me: I won't be inviting guests until the next few chappies. I'm just so tired. I'm sorry. But I'll agree to your request and do that for the next few.

Dana: Kay kay!

Ikuto: (gets hit) Ow! What the $%&!

Me: Ouch. Don't listen, Yaya. It's not good for you. Don't learn from the big baddie, okay?

Yaya: Okey dokey mommy!

Rima: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOES! (does same swearing act as Ikuto)

Me: (explodes) You WANT LITTLE INNOCENTS TO HEAR YOU, HUH? DON'T SWEAR, DAMMIT!

(still brainwashed) Yaya: Kaa-chan?

Me: What?

Yaya: What's dammit?

Me: Oh snap. OH SNAP. (quickly changes topic) Don't mind that, Yaya-chii. Mom's gonna introduce you to your papa, kay? (grabs Byakuya)

Byakuya: (dreadful expression) What are you doing?

Me: (whispers) PLAY ALONG! (turns to Yaya) Yaya, this is your papa! Say hello to Byakuya-tou-chan!

Yaya: (innocent eyes) Tou...chan?

Byakuya: ...Come with tou-chan, Yaya. We'll play in the park. (happily skips off with surogate daughter)

Me: Wolfie, you'd better un-brainwash her soon.

Amu: _Caught in a bad romance!_

Ikuto: Our romance isn't bad!

Me: It's a song.

Ikuto: Right right right! I forgot. For a second there. You know, I totally knew right fromt the beginning-

Everybody: Liar.

Nagihiko: (runs away with the crying Rima)

Yaya: But daddy told me not to play with the scary lady!

Dana: (smiles sickly sweet) Who's your daddy Yaya? You can tell me!

Yaya: But Bya-tou-chan said-

(Five minutes later)

Byakuya: (twitches with pain) Ugh...

Dana: (claps innocently)

Hikari: (sweatdrop) Okay...

Mo: Yeah...

Mouchies: Torture!

Akira: NEXT!

******_Mouchies_**

_**Omg did I not review this chapter yet? I'm so sorry! It'll never happen again! Anyway, random appearances... Toushiro! Can Toushiro come pleasepleaseplease? Having both my luurvely luurvely crushes in the same place would be fun for me and torture for them!**_  
_**Toushiro; Here! *hands him a triggered grenade and runs to hide***_  
_**Kairi; Cosplay as Karin!**_  
_**Toushiro; KISS KARIN, TOUSHI-CHAN!**_  
_***glomps both boys* I luurve you two so vewwyvewwy much! I'm sorry for not reviewing for so long, Aki-chan!**_  
_**Oh, yeah, and thanks to Wolfie-chan for having Kairi make me happy! You guys are all so awesome!**_

Wolfie: Yeah, and we know it! HELL YEAH! WE'RE AWESOME! WE'RE AWESOME!

Me: Anyways.

Toshirou: Okay...(takes grenade) What am I supposed to do with-(big explosion, Toshirou's white hair is dyed black with dirt)

Mouchies: Oooh, is that a new kind of extra dye?

Kairi: (gets put in a Karin costume before he even knows it) Wait what?

Toshirou: (blushes and kisses Kairi-ehem Karin)

Kairi: You...You...(stutters in shock) Are you gay or something?

Mouchies: (laughs evilly and strips Kairi from costume)

Toshirou: Oh. Mah. Gawd.

Byakuya: You mean the Spirit King, Hitsugaya?

Toshirou: (still in severe shock, and stands still as Mouchies does her death glomp)

Kairi: (gets tackled to the floor, unlike a literally frozen Toshirou)

Me: Okeys...

Amu: Wow, this is a weird scene.

Wolfie: Now for the extremely hateful Cassie.

**_Cassie_**

_**B(remainder omitted), you deleted my comment cause you know it's true! B(omitted)es,b(omitted)es,b(omitted)es!**_

Me: (extremely confused) Where's the fire, people? Did I do something to really upset you enough to call me a b-remainder-omitted?

Wolfie: If you think that her talkshow is so...uh...yeah, then why did you even bother to review? It's one thing to give comment feedback, but it's a whole other matter when you start hating on her.

Me: Yeah, what did I ever do to you? This talkshow is for fun. I don't do this to personally annoy people.

Hikari: To know what Cassie is talking about, let's recall her comment.

Me: But I deleted it. It wasn't exactly the kindest thing someone wrote. Oh wait never mind it's still there. Here's the other comment from Cassie.

Amu: She is hateful. Really. Really hateful.

Ikuto: Even if she acts like she doesn't like Amuto...it's not that extreme.

Me: (throws hands up exasperately) Exactly! So what'd I ever do to her!

**_Cassie_**

**_HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE AMUTO? B(OMITTED). IKUTO KILL HER._**

Me: Okay, first of all, Cassie. I don't like Amuto, and that's that. It's my choice as to what couple I support. It's just an anime/manga. You're not going to die. I didn't kill anybody by disliking or liking Amuto. Oh, I refuse to let Ikuto kill me. First of all, this is a talkshow for FUN. Second of all, Ikuto's an anime/manga character. Third of all, it's a fictional pairing, so don't take it so seriously. It's not good for your mental state.

Wolfie: I like to torture my pet humans-I mean people. It's just my personal writing hobby FOR FUN. FOR COMEDY.

Hikari: Exactly. It's just an anime/manga.

Mouchies: Not real life.

Ikuto: And though it's weird to admit it, I'm not someone who's alive in reality.

Me: Okey dokey, that's done. Let's move on!

******_Th3Sil3nc3_**

_**Yo deshon! I'm Silly-tan! **_  
_**Ikuto: You're one of my favorite characters. You get catnip and yarn. Have a blast.**_  
_**Tadasia: Run around the set naked, screaming "IM A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS, DESU DESU YO!" IN FRENCH.**_  
_**Kuukai: Poke Amu until she explodes.**_  
_**Rukia: Give Ikuto a GIANT BEAR HUG DESHO DESHO.**_  
_**Oh, and can I appear in a small portion of a chapter? You can call me Silly-chan, Sil, or Tai-tan! Good luck, deshon!**_

Me: Ah, a good reviewer!

Wolfie: Aren't we all?

Me: Well...YEAH! I LOVE YOU PEEPS! (glomps everyone) Oh and Sil? You can be part of this talkshow too, you know. But you realize that there are times that I may be too busy to update and stuffs? I would appreciate the extra loyal reviewer, but you don't have to. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT THOUGH!

Nami: Yeah, stay! XP

Ikuto: (blasts off in happiness) The Ikuto-Ikkun-CatNipYarn 2139 will blast off in T minus 5 seconds.

Everyone: O_O Who knew Ikuto had a rocket system?

Tadase: But I don't know how to speak French.

Sil: (hands him a paper) You do now.

Tadase: (horrible accent) JE SUIS UNE JOLIE PRINCESSE JOLIE!

Me: You...I can't believe it...I'm not even dating and I saw THAT.

Amu: (shivering with trauma)

Wolfie: (tries to castrate him with blindfold over her eyes) I will GET YOU for that!

Nami: (jaw still dropped)

Hikari: Uh duh? (shockkkkkk)

Kuukai: (not traumatized due to his happy-go-lucky personality) POKE. POOOKE. POOOOOOOOOKE.

Amu: (explodes due to trauma and pokes. But mostly trauma)

Ikuto: MAH AMUUUUUUU!

Sil: (bear hugs a struggling Ikuto)

******_Aquatic Rose_**

_**No updates in a while? If you can hear me... RUKI DON'T DIE ON MEH D:**_  
_**Etoo...**_  
_**Amu: Play seven minutes in heaven with Kuukai, Tadase, and Ikuto!**_  
_**Miki: Make-out session with Kiseki. Now.**_  
_**Kiseki: Same goes for you.**_  
_**Tadase: ... Puts in skirt.**_  
_**Ikuto: Atempt at swimming in this pool... there's catnip in it for you.**_  
_**Su: Dress in punk!**_

Me: Eheh, I'm glad I have a reader who's a guy! XP Oh, I'm not dead. BTW, I went on your profile. We're alike. Yay! Twipires...just...ugh.

Edward: Hey!

Me: Go back into your book, sparkling golden-eyed fairy!

Amu: (draws card, due to her awesome luck or not so awesome luck according to Akemi, gets Ikuto!)

_**And they lived happily ever after! The end of the talkshow!**_

Me: Just kidding.

Ikuto: Ugh, and I was so...hopeful...(sigh)

Miki: You don't have to tell me twice! (goes somewhere private with Kiseki)

Tadase: Why. Why! Again? (struggles)...How do you take this off?

Me: I'm not helping you.

Other co-hosts: Yeah...sorry, we would, but we don't want to be traumatized again, so like...BYE! XD

Tadase: Wha-

Nagihiko: (quickly helps him out of skirt) Now put on some pants. NOW. RIGHT NOW, mister.

Ikuto: Oh the fear of drowning and certain death versus the tiniest bit of WET catnip. I'm not stupid.

**_And guess what?_**

**_What?_**

**_Ikuto jumped into the pool in five milliseconds, grabbed the catnip, sank, and died! No. He grabbed the catnip, and would've drowned. If Wolfie didn't save him._**

Wolfie: Phew. Now I can go on torturing him! He's not dead! This is the best day...EVER!

Me: (alarmed) Did someone spike her energy drink?

Amu: ...That wasn't sugar?

Yaya: Hey, Amu-chii! Have you seen my daily dose of extra-strong PURE caffeine powder? It's what keeps me going and being the bubbliest awesome BALLERINA PRINCESS! (gulps candy)

Hikari/Nami: Oh dear.

Akira: Priceless. Just priceless.

Mo: Oh man. Man oh man.

Mouchies: Dear dear.

Sil: Yeah...

Me: A few more reviews and WE ARE DONE HERE. OMAIGOD I AM SO FREAKIN TIRED.

Amu: (curious) Why type that then? And why type this?

Me: (bloodshot eyes) FOR DA HUMOR. CAN'T YOU SEE ME LAUGHING? CAN'T YOU? HA. HA. HA. HA...

Amu: Yeah, she's insane.

Mouchies: Next! XP

******_Akita Alu_**

_**Hi I'm Alu-chan!**_  
_**I found your talkshow and I was like "omg that's so funny" and when I saw you haven't updated soon I was like "damn why am I so late!" but I'm still gonna write my review!**_  
_**Iku-tan: I really love you and I don't want to torture you so-you have to kiss me and say you love me and if you don't do it I'll put meat on you and lock you in a room with hungry dogs.**_  
_**Amu: *kicks her and she falls off a cliff* No one saw that!**_  
_**Hikari,Rima&Nami: Slap Nagi.**_  
_**Nagi: Steal all Rima's gag mangas and throw them in the toilet**_  
_**Rikai: Stop torturing Iku-tan to the end of the chapter**_  
_**Byakuya: If Rikai tries to torture Iku-tan I'm gonna kick you through the window. And you must kiss her on the lips for 5 minutes.**_  
_**Okay that's from me!**_  
_**I hope you'll update before next christmas!**_

Me: Yo, Alu!

Alu: Hi hi!

Me: And so I managed to update before Christmas! Happeh happeh! Thanks for the compliment!

Ikuto: (sweats) Uh... (looks at Amu, looks at dogs) Uh...

Alu: (impatient) Well?

Wolfie: (raises hand) Ooh ooh! Choose the dogs!

Hikari: Yeah!

Mo/Mouchies/Nami: Yes. Do it Ikkun. Choose da dawgs!

Me: Well...uhm...what should I type...this is a dilemma...

Ikuto: (puts a blindfold on Amu) Sorry, Amu. I need to stay alive long enough for kids. (kisses Alu on forhead) A-A-Alu I l-l-l-love you.

Amu: (sniffles) Oh well. Wait am I falling? (gets kicked off) Oh crap. CRAP.

Ikuto: AMUUUUUUUU!

Amu: IKUTOOOOOOO!

Me: They grow up so fast.

Alu: And this is what you call problems.

Me: Okey dokey. It's not really me torturing him now anyways. It's my lovely co-hosts who do me the honor of torturing him instead :D Oh by the way, I'm glad you like my talkshow, do if you don't mind, review regularly please! :D

Alu: I'll sleep on it.

Byakuya: (sighs) I'm getting used to this. Second kiss this time. (kisses Akemi)

Me: Byakuya is like the best and awesomest captain of Bleach EVER. Well, on par with Ukitake and Toshirou.

Ikuto: Amu is gone. She's GONE!

Peach Pit: I drew you a new Amu. Here you go. She's the same as before with memories until she fell.

Ikuto: AMUUUU!

Amu: IKUTOOO!

Me: They grow up so fast!

Wolfie: And I thought Akira was insane.

Akira: I'm not insane! Just sort of violent!

_**Anonymous Rimahiko Luvr**_

_**I've got a great dare for Rima. Dye your hair purple, straighten your hair, then see Nagihiko's reaction.  
Ikuto, watch everyone eat fish and chocolate. (ties him to a chair)  
Cya, ARL**_

Me: (wipes eyes) Ah. Amuto love. Ish. Yeah, I still can't bring myself to like it too much.

Rima: (walks up to Nagi with gritted teeth after her makeover) Hi, Nagihiko.

Nagihiko: Holy mother of hair heaven! RIMA WHAT DID YOU DO! (collapses)

Rima: Nagihiko!

Nagihiko: Rima...

Me: They grow-

Hikari: (covers her mouth) We get it! They grow up so fast!

Me: No, no. They grow up so slowly! Don't you see the way too innocent love pouring from them? They need some action.

Co-hosts: ...

Me: (looks around) WHAT?

Ikuto: (looks around in panic) No, no. No, no. Don't tie me to a chair.

******_Nagiplusrimaequalsawesome_**

_**Dares**_  
_**Tadase says dirty things to all the females and Nagi!**_  
_**Ikuto threatens to gang rape Amu!**_  
_**Utau has to grind her part against Tadase's.**_  
_**Nagi has to character change with Rhythm and say dirty things to Rima.**_  
_**Rima has to sing Black Diamond.**_  
_**Amu has to do whatever Ikuto says!**_  
_**Truths**_  
_**Nagi, do you like charachanging with Rhythm?**_  
_**READ AND PUT ON SHOW.**_

Me: Yo-ho, Nagiplusrimaequalsawesome. That's a long name, eh?

NplusR: Well, maybe.

Tadase: Oh, girls. You make me so hot.

Girls: (some squeal, some faint with happiness, some run away. Most run away)

Tadase: What? What? Was I not seductive enough?

Nagi: Just...ugh.

Ikuto: Imma gang rape you! With mah alley cats!

Amu: (blushes) NOOOOO! (tries to escape)

Ikuto: (tries to catch her)

Me: (before any of the co-hosts can stop me) They-grow-up-so-fast!

Nagi: We could go on like this twenty times a day and I'd never grow tired of it.

Rima: Oh, Nagihiko.

Wolfie: (eyes pop)

Akira: YOU GUYS DID IT?

Rima: What?

Nagihiko: What are you talking about?

Hikari: You know!

Rima: No, we don't.

Ikuto: HAHAHA! I'M DA KING! AMU...

Amu: (thinking about perverted things) Y-Yes?

Ikuto: DO ME A FAVOUR. COME HERE.

Amu: (blushes)

Ikuto: GEMME SOME CATNIP. AND YARN. NOW! MEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: (pinches him furiously and stomps away)

Nagihiko: A truth at last? Well...I dunno. Rhythm's the guy side of me. The cool side. So I guess. Sure, why not?

Me: And as you see, I did put all this on the show. Now...next! OMAIGOD a person with grammar. Yes!

******_WynterHexa_**

_**You have many (violent) co-hosts.**_  
_**Dares:**_  
_**Everyone except Rima: Do bala-balance wrong 1,000,000 times.**_  
_**Rima: Don't explode due to the above.**_  
_**Ikuto: Dye your hair permanent neon pink and then get a perm.**_  
_**Nagihiko: Wear an afro wig the whole chapter.**_  
_**THNX! :D**_

Me: Yes. Yes indeed. Yes I do.

Everybody: Bala-bala-lance! X 1,000,000

Rima: (smoke coming out of ears. train sounds)

Me: She's gonna blow.

Nagihiko: Looks like it.

Mouchies: Good knowing you.

Wolfie: Ditto, PPL. Ditto.

Ikuto: I didn't even get to marry Amu!

Hikari: Gimmeh your arm, Nagi.

Nagihiko: Why...?

Hikari: (throws Nagihiko at Rima)

Rima: (calms)

Everyone: ...What?

Me: Then all those goodbyes were for NOTHING?

Wolfie: Yay! Back to my pets!

Mouchies: KAIRIIIIII-TAN!

Ikuto: Amu!

Amu: Ikuto! Wait what's wrong with your hair? IT'S PINK. AND NEON. AND BRIGHT! AND AFRO-ISH!

Ikuto: Holy mother of hair gods.

Me: Eheh. Might have messed up the dye a bit.

NplusR: This is epic.

Me: You know what's epic? .com. That's epic.

Wolfie: Eh?

Rima: Holy crap Nagi's gone AFRO too!

Nagihiko: Holy mother of hair gods.

Me: WE'RE NOT RELIGIOUS. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST RELIGION, BUT REALLY? **HOLY MOTHER OF HAIR GODS?**

******_Pokegrl123_**

_**Wow. Intense chapter! It was funny! Yaya: Nadeshiko's cooking! That was funny!**_

_**Ikuto is weird! This chapter was short!**_

_**Ooookkkkaaayyyy.**_

_**?**_

_**Wow. O.O**_

_**Nice! You hate Amuto? I HATE Amuto. Kukai is the best, don't you agree?**_

_**I LOVE this part!**_

_**Kuukai: (goes up to Ikuto and hits him with a soccer ball) That was for stealing Hinamori from me.**_  
_**Me: (gets teary) Ku-chan…**_  
_**Kuukai: That was, Hika-chan, that WAS.**_  
_**Me: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**_  
_**Sabaku: Care to explain?**_  
_**Kuukai: It's also because Ikuto sucks at soccer.**_  
_**Ikuto: (wiping nosebleed) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**_  
_**Kuukai: You do.**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: You do.**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Me: Okay, I am getting tired of all this typing!**_  
_**Kuukai: DO TOO!**_  
_**Ikuto: I SAY DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**_  
_**Me: You know what? Either you both stop, or I kick you both out.**_  
_**Kuukai: …**_  
_**Ikuto: …**_  
_**-2 minutes later-**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Kuukai: Do too!**_  
_**Ikuto: Do not!**_  
_**Me: I GIVE UP!**_  
_**Sabaku: I'll do the honors!**_  
_**Sabaku: (throws Ikuto and Kuukai out)**_  
_**Me: Okay. Now I feel mean about kicking Ku-chan out.**_  
_**Sabaku: Yeah, about Ikuto-kun…**_  
_**Me: (hauls Kuukai in)**_  
_**Sabaku: (hauls Ikuto in)**_  
_**Kuukai and Ikuto: (still fighting)**_  
_**Sabaku and me: (kicks them out again)**_  
_**Amu: Ikuto!**_  
_**Me: Now, I don't feel mean anymore!**_  
_**Amu: (glares at me, then rushes out to get Ikuto)**_  
_**Sabaku: Ask, Dare, Do anything at all!**_  
_**Me: ON ARI-CHAN111'S/MY TALKSHOW!**_  
_**Sabaku and me: Thank you all! I request 2 reviews before the next chapter!**_

Me: How fascinating! A flashback! Did you actually go to read every chapter! I love you! In the AUTHOR-LOVES-HER-FANS kinda way!

Wolfie: She loves everybody who reads her story. Don't mind her.

Me: (sulks in emo corner) I guess this was just a thank-you-for-writing-this-talkshow note.

Pokegrl123: Uh huh.

Me: If it doesn't bother you too much, would you mind putting in some dares and questions? I would love another reviewer!

Hikari: (raises eyebrow) Uh, you sound like you're collecting **minions.**

Me: Bah. Who cares. Anyways, we've come to the end of the very long chapter 18.

Wolfie: Serves you right. If you hadn't put off updating so much then maaaybe you wouldn't have so many reviews to go through!

Me: Omigod. You're right. Snap. Okay, peoples, if I get reviews from a lot of people, then I will try to update before Christmas!

Ikuto: Only if you get a lot of reviewers!

Me: That's right. Why?

Ikuto: (disappeared outside of door) I'M FREEE! I'M A FREEEEEEEEEE MAN! OR CAT! WHICHEVER! !

Everybody: Oh-kay.

Me: Alright! That's it!

Wolfie: Read...

Akira: Dare/Torture...

Me: Wait, that's not part of the script!

Akira: Who cares! Ehem. Dare/Torture...

Hikari/Nami: Ask...

Mo: And Participate.

Mouchies: Ooooh and review!

**Everybody (excluding Ikuto since he's kinda gone after he ran away): IN HIROTO AKEMI'S SHUGO CHARA TALKSHOW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

****


End file.
